


Princesas, caballeros y dragones.

by Fresisui



Series: Princesas, caballeros y dragones [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gender Confusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou es un adolescente como todos y debe aprender muchas cosas; A lidiar con su primer amor, a superar sus inseguridades y, sobre todo, a arreglar el mayor malentendido de su vida. Por lo menos tendrá ayuda, aunque no termine siendo la más adecuada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven no es mío, solo juego con los personajes y compro doujinshi a mansalva.
> 
> Y este es un pequeño prólogo. Antes de nada, quiero dejar claro que esta historia NO tiene genderbend, aunque lo parezca. Está basada en un prompt del Kink Meme de Hetalia en inglés. Y espero que os vaya gustando, aunque este capitulito sepa a poco :D

Takuto Shindou era el principito de mamá.

Nunca le contaron nada de las lágrimas derramadas, de la tristeza por el esfuerzo de tenerle. Takuto se consideró un milagro después de años de rezos y tratamientos.

Takuto tuvo todo lo que quería, sus padres no escatimaron en gastos y se lo podían permitir. Primero los mejores colegios, luego las clases de piano. Más tarde no pudieron decir que no a la obsesión de su hijo por el fútbol y más tarde tampoco le prohibieron tener amigos de cualquier clase social. Si Takuto era feliz, ellos también lo eran y por encima de todo querían que él fuera humilde y responsable.

Takuto siempre será el principito de mamá.

Su mamá quería para él una princesa.

Aún era muy pequeño, con seis años era imposible que se planteara algo como el amor, pero algún día lo haría y su madre quería que fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado nunca. El problema consistía en que no quería imponerle una novia, ni su visión del matrimonio y la felicidad.

Si Takuto era feliz estando solo, ella sería feliz. Si Takuto se enamorara de una chica, ella sería feliz. Si Takuto eligiera un chico como compañero, ella sería feliz.

No quería hacer desdichado a su ángel, quien tanto se había hecho de rogar para bajar desde el cielo.

Lo único que de verdad le preocupaba era que su hijo un día decidiera casarse con su pelota de fútbol. Entonces, tendrían que hablar seriamente con él y sus prioridades en la vida.

Menos mal que la fortuna quiso que eso no fuera así.


	2. Chapter 2

Con siete años Takuto no tenía amigos.

Pasaba las horas tocando el piano en casa o en el patio de la escuela, sentado en el suelo y alejado de los demás. Los profesores estaban contentos con él y lo responsable que era para ser tan pequeño, pero en cambio la única queja venía de lo inútil que era para las relaciones sociales. No porque no quisiera, más bien no estaba interesado en ningún compañero de clase lo suficiente como para hacer buenas migas con él. Era cordial, pero nunca dejaba que sus relaciones en los demás fueran un poco más profundas.  

Su madre estaba preocupada.

Si le preguntaban el motivo de su falta de amistades no obtenían respuesta, solo unos ojos marrones grandes mirándoles con curiosidad, como si no entendieran una duda tan sencilla. El psicólogo que les atendió solo pudo certificar que Takuto era en realidad un niño solitario que se abriría a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera y, por desgracia, eso tendría que ocurrir con el tiempo, sin forzar la situación porque así se sentiría presionado para al final terminar queriendo estar solo.  

Lo malo para su madre era observar a su pequeño príncipe siendo un solitario, comportándose más como un adulto que como un niño. No podía negar que tenía la seriedad de su padre para el trabajo, pero ella aspiraba a tener un hijo normal que hiciera cosas  como llegar a casa manchado de barro, romper los pantalones por tirarse al suelo, pelearse con los chicos de clase, esas cosas que cualquier infante en primaria tendría que estar viviendo. Sabía que la disciplina era buena para todo el mundo, e imponerla a un niño tan pequeño era algo cercano a la crueldad. Su marido, en cambio, le aseguraba que él había vivido una infancia parecida y al final no le pasó nada malo, aunque podía entender la angustia de ella. Su opinión era la de buscarle una afición que le permitiera jugar con un grupo grande de chicos, como un deporte, pero a Takuto le gustaba demasiado tocar el piano y no parecía querer salir de su sala de música para ver la luz del sol.

Era más descorazonador cuando el niño en cuestión era quien se imponía la disciplina, y no había que estar detrás de él para que hiciera las cosas y enseñarle a ser responsable.

Lo único bueno que Takuto ganaba con esa actitud era que le dejaba al margen de los niños más violentos de clase, quienes veían meterse con él algo tan peligroso como hacerlo contra un profesor. Su ira iba encaminada, en cambio, a otro compañero que a pesar de las apariencias se defendía bastante bien de todas las grescas. Para su desgracia atraía todas las miradas tanto de profesores como de alumnos y eso le ponía en el punto de mira de todos los problemas sin quererlo.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Takuto se había fijado también en él.

En realidad se acababa de mudar a Inazuma Town y entró con el curso comenzado, llevando el ceño fruncido y una actitud defensiva. Al parecer a su padre le habían ascendido en el trabajo y había decidido darle a su familia una vida mejor, pero Takuto no entendía de esas cosas, solo sabía que esa personita era especial, con su pelo rosa y alborotado destacando sobre sus enormes ojos azules.

Estaba claro que Ranmaru Kirino no iba a ser una persona normal; Takuto no había visto una niña tan bonita en su corta vida.

Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, todos los niños se metían con Ranmaru y no era para menos, era la primera vez que Takuto veía a una chica comportarse exactamente igual que un chico, llevando ropa de chico y teniendo los gustos de un chico, hasta llevaba un estuche de Dragon Ball en lugar de uno de Sailor Moon. No solo eso, su cabello lo lucía corto y, para rematar, su nombre era de niño.

A lo mejor su familia no quería tener una hija, aunque fuera tan bonita como ella.

Pero Takuto sabía que era una chica, no había duda. Que intentara ocultad su feminidad de esa manera no hacía más que acrecentar su curiosidad.

Éste decidió observar de lejos. Ranmaru era una persona solitaria como él, pero al final no le costó nada empezar a hablar con las chicas de clase. Al mes y durante un recreo, Takuto descubrió que se le daba muy bien jugar al fútbol y con eso Ranmaru se ganó al resto de sus compañeros. El fútbol era muy importante en Inazuma Town y quien jugara bien automáticamente se ganaba el respeto de todo el mundo, fuera hombre o mujer.

Ranmaru no era una excepción tampoco, a pesar de querer jugar de defensa aunque el puesto más popular fuera el de delantero.

Al principio se enfadaba, pero al final terminó aceptando que le llamaran Ranchan porque lo hacían sin mala intención. Takuto era aún muy tímido y usar ese tipo de familiaridades le resultaba un poco violento. Eso si, le gustaba, _le gustaba mucho_ el poder darle a Ranmaru un apelativo femenino y que ésta no se enfadara.

–Buenas tardes, madre – Takuto no era un niño al que le gustara empezar una conversación, pero solo con llamar la atención de su madre ésta levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida.

Ella no recordaba la de veces que Takuto le había llamado “mamá”, pero la costumbre había terminado por hacer que ese hecho no doliera tanto. Ella se conformaba estando en casa con su hijo mientras su marido trabajaba horas y horas en la empresa que él mismo dirigía, pero aún así no podía tener el mismo papel tradicional de cualquier madre de familia, relegando casi todas las tareas al personal de servicio. Aún así quería estar presente en la vida de su pequeño, paseando con él, jugando o incluso haciendo los deberes a pesar de las poquísimas veces que Takuto no entendía algo de la lección del día.

–¿Qué tal el colegio? – le preguntó mientras preparaba la mesa para el estudio. Takuto sonrió un poco, algo difícil de ver en él.

–Creo que tengo novia. Pero ella no lo sabe.

Esa afirmación hizo que ella soltara una pequeña carcajada. Su hijo el asocial con novia. Ahora si que parecía que tenía un niño como los demás.

–¿Y es guapa? ¿Simpática? – dejó los lapiceros encima de la mesa, mirando a su hijo de frente. Él se limitó a pensar antes darle una contestación.

–Es guapa. Y es simpática, pero casi no he hablado con ella.

–¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que es tu novia? Para ser novio de alguien antes tienes que ser su amigo, corazón – ella se sentó al lado del niño, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios –. Y si luego ella te quiere igual, podéis ser novios. Pero antes, es mejor que la conozcas y juegues con ella.

Takuto frunció el ceño a la vez que cogía su cuaderno y un lapicero de su mochila de color rojo. Le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con Ranchan, pero si quería que fuera su novia no había más remedio que hacerlo. Cuando él quería algo, no había nada ni nadie que lo parara.

–¿Y qué se le dice a una niña para que sea tu novia?

Ambos se sentaron, Takuto en una silla demasiado grande para él, sobre dos cojines para que pudiera llegar cómodamente a la mesa. Su madre estaba feliz de poder tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su hijo, agradecida por ese punto de normalidad en su relación con él.

–Le tienes que decir lo guapa que es, lo bien que hace las cosas. ¿Es buena en algo?

–Juega muy bien al fútbol –le contestó el niño a la vez que empezaba a hacer las cuentas, llenando la hoja de líneas –. Y dibuja fatal.

–Entonces eso no se lo recuerdes, cariño.

–Y quiero que se deje el pelo largo, pero le gusta llevarlo más corto que yo.

Le entregó la hoja de papel y su madre contó las líneas que había hecho, comparándolo con los resultados de sus cuentas, perfectos como siempre.

–Nunca obligues a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, pero puedes encontrar una vía para convencerle sin que se enfade contigo.

Takuto empezó con otra cuenta, frunciendo el ceño y pensando, quizás en su tarea o posiblemente en su primer amor. Su madre fue a la cocina a por un zumo, como premio a su gran esfuerzo.

 

**oOo**

Al día siguiente Takuto casi no pudo concentrarse en clase, nervioso por tener que hablar directamente con Ranchan. Ella se sentaba dos asientos por detrás de él, así que no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo durante las lecciones.

Tenía que hablar con ella en el descanso, pero era difícil ya que siempre estaba solicitada para jugar al fútbol. Tenía que idear alguna excusa para acercarse y llamar su atención o si no, nunca sabría que él era su novio, o mejor, en palabras de su mamá, _“que él quería ser su novio”,_ porque ella tenía que dar su consentimiento. Así se tenía que hacer las cosas.

El amor era muy complicado y el pequeño Takuto no estaba seguro de querer seguir con su misión, hasta que al final de las clases se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de Ranchan, concentrada en sus deberes, con la nariz arrugada y siendo tan adorable como siempre. Hizo de tripas corazón, tragó saliva y se acercó con cuidado, quedándose justo delante y esperando que ella se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Tardó un poco, solo unos segundos, hasta que los ojos grandes y azules de Ranchan se encontraron con los suyos, mirándole con extrañeza.

–Hola, Ranchan –saludó, nervioso. Ella dejó de arrugar la nariz pero frunció el ceño, confusa.

–¿Qué quieres? –su voz era suave, pero no tan aguda como la del resto de sus compañeras.

Y Takuto Shindou se quedó sin palabras.

Lo que no podía hacer y él lo sabía, era quedar en el más absoluto de los ridículos, así que le echó valor y decidió decir algo, lo que fuera. Su madre tenía que estar orgullosa de él cuando regresara a casa y le contara lo que había pasado en el día y como se había comportado como un niño mayor con la chica que le gustaba.

–Ser tu amigo, por favor – soltó de golpe, arrancando las palabras de su pecho y Ranmaru sonrió un poco, como si aquello fuera el comienzo de un juego extraño. Su experiencia le decía que los amigos aparecían como las gotas de lluvia en un día gris, no pedían serlo de forma educada y temblorosa.

–Pues si tu me llamas Ranchan yo te voy a llamar Takkun –sentenció.

Takuto no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas tan raras de ver en él que hasta Ranmaru se sorprendió. Llevaba poco tiempo en la escuela, pero si sabía que Takuto Shindou era un niño muy inteligente y rico, tanto como para no relacionarse con los demás. O por lo menos eso era lo que los niños del colegio le habían dicho.

–¡Vale! –le contestó éste, y Ranmaru puso cara de hastío, sabiendo desde ese mismo instante que no podría quitarse a Takuto de encima durante mucho tiempo.

 

**oOo**

–Mamá, ¡mamá!

La señora Shindou se levantó de golpe del sofá para ver a su hijo correr como loco desde la entrada hasta la sala de estar. Hasta su padre alzó la vista del periódico y la dirigió a Jean Paul, el mayordomo y chofer de la familia, encargado de recoger al pequeño del colegio todos los días.

–Lleva así  desde que ha salido del colegio –comentó divertido a los dos adultos. Takuto se encaramó a su madre casi riendo y ella, gratamente sorprendida, se agachó para poder abrazarle mejor.

–¡Me ha llamado Takkun! ¡Y vamos a jugar al fútbol mañana! ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo?

–¿Ves, querida? Si al final las cosas salen mejor de lo que uno puede esperar – comentó el señor Shindou, quien luego se dirigió a su hijo, sin poder contener la satisfacción –. Ya sabes que los estudios son los primero, así que mientras tengas buenas notas y vayas a clase de piano, no tendremos inconveniente a que juegues al fútbol con tu nuevo amigo.

–Es amiga, cariño, nuestro hijo se ha enamorado –sonrió su mujer haciendo que Takuto escondiera la cabeza en sus brazos, claramente avergonzado.

La señora Shindou estaba feliz, contentísima por su pequeño y la sonrisa no se le quitó del rostro hasta una semana más tarde, cuando su hijo invitó a la famosa Ranchan a su casa para jugar y hacer los deberes.

Ranchan era toda una belleza, como pudo reconocer, su hijo podría ser pequeño pero tenía un gusto exquisito. No muy alta para su edad, tenía el pelo corto y rosado que contrastaba con sus preciosos ojos azules.

Pero había algo que estaba mal, algo que no encajaba.

Se hubiera alegrado por su hijo si no fuera porque Ranchan en realidad era un niño, y era tan evidente que resultaba doloroso cómo Takuto hablaba de “ella” como si fuera una princesa de cuento. Tenía claro que no le hubiera importado que la persona de la cual Takuto se enamorara fuera de su mismo sexo. Ese no era el problema en realidad, más que la ceguera de su pequeño, incapaz de ver la situación.

No sabía como afrontarlo y tras consultarlo con su esposo y reprenderle por sus carcajadas, éste decidió que Takuto se daría cuenta por sí mismo, ya que era un niño genio y nadie en este mundo sería tan inocente como para no distinguir el sexo de la gente.

La señora Shindou intentó no dejarlo correr, pero no tuvo suficiente valor como para sacar a su hijo de su error. Esperó un par de días sin éxito, pero después de una semana Takuto seguía creyendo que Ranchan era la princesa de sus sueños.

Al tercer mes, el pequeño seguía jugando con su “amiguita Ranchan”. Su madre suspiró, a sabiendas que ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el fic, como podéis ver no es genderbend, a pesar de “Ranchan”. Además voy a tomarme mil licencias con la serie, aunque se puede pensar que está ambientado en la primera temporada de InaGo dónde no hay viajes en el tiempo ni personajes históricos.
> 
> Sobre alguna nota de interés, los deberes de Shindou son multiplicaciones. Los asiáticos tienen una forma muy curiosa de hacer cuentas a base de líneas y es eso lo que está haciendo, podéis buscarlo en youtube, hay varios vídeos sobre este tema.
> 
> A parte, los estudiantes de primaria no usan uniforme, pero todos llevan el mismo tipo de mochilas. Son cuadradas, muy resistentes y carísimas ya que tienen que durar los seis años de colegio.
> 
> De momento a la madre de Shindou no la he puesto a trabajar porque son gente de dinero, se puede permitir criar a su hijo en casa.
> 
> Y con esto espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si tenéis algo que decirme, los comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Al igual que su hijo, Ranmaru Kirino iba a graduarse en poco tiempo de la secundaria. Era un chico muy guapo, de rostro andrógino y agradable, que pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa haciendo las tareas de clase y luego escuchando las prácticas de piano de Takuto. En realidad su relación con él no había cambiado desde que se conocieron en primaria y no les parecía mal, ya que tener a ese chico en casa se había convertido en una rutina agradable, ahora que Takuto pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ellos.

Siempre habían estado pegados como lapas, hasta se las habían ingeniado para ir los dos a la escuela Raimon y les habían aprobado la solicitud para el nuevo instituto que comenzarían en breve, cuyo nivel de estudio era bastante superior al de su escuela media. Los mejores amigos siempre van juntos a todas partes.

Pero solo había un pequeño problema, que en realidad no era tan nimio pero se estaba convirtiendo en una inusual costumbre desde que esa amistad comenzó muchos años atrás.

El señor Shindou miraba desde el salón y por encima del Asahi Shinbun como su hijo se dirigía a la sala de música con su mejor amigo. Éste siempre llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en dos coletas, al parecer por culpa de una apuesta que perdió contra Takuto en quinto curso y como es un chico de palabra, no se había cortado el pelo más que para arreglárselo. Desde luego eso no le ayudaba mucho en parecer masculino y sospechaba que ese era el motivo oculto que hizo que su hijo, poco amante de ese tipo de juegos, apostara.

–¿En qué piensas, cariño? –Le preguntó su mujer, sentada frente a él mirando algo en su ordenador portátil. Desde que Takuto empezó a ser más independiente ella había empezado a trabajar con su marido y era especialmente buena llevando la contabilidad. Además los dos comenzaron a viajar mucho así que Takuto pasaba bastante tiempo solo.

Lo bueno era que no le importaba demasiado, siempre había sido un niño bastante autónomo y sabía cuidarse solo. Además tenía a mucha gente trabajando interna en la casa, así que no tenían que preocuparse por lo que le pudiera pasar.

–Pienso en mi secretario, que siempre me dice que tengo suerte de que mi hijo sea un genio –suspiró el señor Shindou –. Pero de qué me sirve que sea un genio si con dieciséis años aún piensa que su mejor amigo es una chica.

–Por lo menos no dice que está tan enamorado que se quiere casar con Kirino, así que no te preocupes.

–No lo dice, pero lo piensa. No creo siquiera que sepa cómo funcionan las relaciones sexuales.

–Cariño…

–A lo mejor piensa que los humanos nos reproducimos por ciencia infusa.

–Cariño…

–Aunque visto por otro lado, en lugar de tontorrón podría habernos salido terrorista islámico, así que salimos ganando.

–¡Cariño!

El señor Shindou miró a su mujer con seriedad, los ojos castaños entrecerrados y la boca muy recta, los labios formando una fina línea, la viva imagen de su hijo. En lo único en lo que se parecían.

–Por favor, déjame ser un triste por una vez.

–Lo que eres es un melodramático –le contestó su mujer con gesto severo –. Nuestro hijo es feliz, así que no pasa nada y además, hay mucha gente en el mundo y solo está confundido con Kirino. No le va a crear ningún trauma.

El señor Shindou no estaba tan seguro de eso. Su mujer era encantadora aunque estirada y obstusa pero él podía ver mejor a través de los gestos de Takuto y sus miradas. Bebía los vientos por Ranchan y el día que por fin se enterara del sexo de su amigo sería un desastre de proporciones épicas que arruinaría su mejor amistad.

Estaba encantado con la afición al fútbol del chico, eso si, pues gracias a ese deporte su hijo había conseguido hacer muchos amigos. En la escuela de ser un inepto social a terminar como el más popular era un paso gigantesco que Takuto había dado casi sin ningún esfuerzo y, con toda probabilidad, Kirino había contribuido de una manera activa a ello.

El mejor de los escenarios sería que a Takuto no le importara el sexo de Kirino, pero era algo que no se podía garantizar.

oOo

Shindou cerró la puerta de su taquilla y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del club, esperando que su mejor amiga se cambiase. Había pasado tiempo desde que dejó de llamarle Ranchan, de hecho fue algo que ella misma le pidió ya que según sus propias palabras, "eran mayores como para ponerse motes de críos". Eso significo a su vez perder el privilegio de ser llamado Takkun por ella y eso llegó a dolerle mucho más de de que se hubiera imaginado. Algún día tendría que llegar el momento de crecer, lo sabía, pero ni en privado le gustaba a Kirino que le llamara por su mote de la infancia.

De todas formas y aunque le costó, se acostumbró a nombrarla por su apellido y a pretender que era un chico, como ella misma estaba haciendo. En realidad eso nunca se lo había pedido pero era evidente; desde su forma de hablar pasando a su forma de actuar, estaba claro que no quería ser manager, sino jugadora.

Shindou sabía que era innecesario ya que las chicas ya no estaban excluidas de las competiciones, como pasaba antes. Le parecía absurdo que Kirino, su preciosa Kirino, tuviera que cambiarse delante de todos los chicos, aunque a pesar de eso nadie se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer.

La facilidad en la que todo el mundo asumía que Kirino era un hombre era tan sencilla que resultaba pasmosa. Shindou aún conservaba la esperanza de que Ranmaru se aceptara tal y como era. Aún no comprendía como sus compañeros no se habían percatado de lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que quizás no tuviera mucho pecho y le resultaba fácil mantener su disfraz delante de los demás, sobre todo si a parte de vendarse (lo había visto en una película americana), usaba una camiseta interior. De hecho ya debía ser natural para ella, ya que incluso delante de Shindo, quien sabía su secreto, seguía usando ropa de chico, incluso le comentaba enfadada cómo los demás le confundían con una mujer, sintiéndose mal por ello.

Shindou nunca le preguntaría por su sexualidad, si en realidad era lesbiana o una chica que no estaba conforme con su propio cuerpo. Shindou quería a Ranchan tal y como era, y apoyaría a su amiga fuera cual fuese su identidad u opción sexual.

A pesar de…

Se conocían de siempre. Los dos regresaban del instituto por el mismo camino, pasaban las horas uno en casa del otro, hacían los deberes juntos, se aseguraban de ir siempre a las mismas clases. Shindou no recordaba ningún momento en el cual no estuviera con Ranchan.

–Eh, Shindou.

Ella ya se había preparado, el pelo recogido escrupulosamente en dos coletas y la bandolera colgando de uno de sus costados. Era tan rápida como impaciente, se moría por ir al conbini a mirar si habían sacado el número semanal de la Shonen Jump.

–Ya voy.

–Los que dicen que las mujeres tardan en cambiarse no te conocen a ti. Has salido hace un rato de los vestuarios y aún no te has puesto los zapatos.

Extraño era escuchar como hablaba de las chicas de una forma tan impersonal, y eso siempre descolocaba a Shindou. Siembre había sido así, como si quisiera desmarcarse del género femenino y no saber nada de él.

–¿Me quieres escuchar? ¿En qué estás pensando?

–En el entrenamiento de mañana – mintió, a sabiendas de saber que no iba a colar fácilmente. Kirino siempre había sido mejor en ello, añadido a su cara de angel y sonrisa encantadora. Shindou miraba a los lados y se ponía colorado y, al final, todo el mundo sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

De todas formas, de los dos siempre había sido el más emocional, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas de rabia. De hecho se sorprendió al ser nombrado capitán, siempre había pensado que Sangoku era alguien mucho más preparado para el puesto.

–Bueno, si dices que piensas en el entrenamiento, te creeré – le dijo su amiga, a sabiendas que Shindou, a parte de mal mentiroso, era demasiado cabezón –. Oye, tengo que ir a mirar una cosa en el conbini si te quieres venir. Aunque no sé que vas a querer comprar ahí. También tengo que ir al super a hacer un par de recados para mi madre.

–No te preocupes, te acompañaré – le contestó caminando con lentitud hacia la puerta y esperando a su vez que Kirino se colocara como siempre, a su derecha, acompañándole con pasos cortos.

Una de las cosas que agradecía de estar con Kirino era poder hacer una vida de adolescente normal. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de salir a comprar algo para la cena, u ojear las revistas en las estanterías. Era el servicio quien se encargaba de darle de comer y quienes iban a los supermercados a por los ingredientes que faltaban. Sabía que su madre cocinaba bien, pero hacía años que no la veía meterse en la cocina a hacer algo, normalmente postres extranjeros que le salían deliciosos.

Acompañar a Kirino era toda una experiencia. Siempre compraba su ejemplar de la Shonen Jump en el conbini y luego pasaba por el Coop que estaba cerca de su casa para hacer el resto de recados, que normalmente se reducían a leche y mermelada para las tostadas del desayuno. Eran cinco viviendo en casa, así que comían como limas.

También le resultaba curiosa la forma que tenía Kirino de comprar. Shindou nunca se preguntaba qué clase de leche tomaban en su casa, pero ella sabía que su madre estaba intentando ponerse a dieta de nuevo, así que había que llevar la leche desnatada del cartón azul claro que sabía a rayos. La mermelada no era la más cara de todas, pero aseguraba que sabía igual que las caseras. Era un razonamiento que Shindou no entendió hasta el día que desayunó en casa de la chica y comprobó que, efectivamente, era una de las mejores mermeladas que había probado nunca.

Siempre terminaban la compra con un montón de cupones que Kirino nunca usaba, pero al parecer su madre si cuando hacía la compra por las mañanas. Shindou, como buen caballero, le llevaba las bolsas de camino, justo hasta la misma puerta de la casa de Kirino para consternación de éste ya que no consideraba ser tan debilucho.

Pero a Shindou no le importaba ser todo lo caballero que hiciera falta.

–¿Quieres subir? – le dijo cuando llegaron. La casa de Kirino era mucho más pequeña que la suya pero familiar –. A mi hermana le han regalado un videojuego para la Wii y si vienes conmigo nos dejará probarlo.

Shindou nunca había sido un chico de videojuegos pero de vez en cuando le gustaba jugarlos, aunque no diera pie con bola. Le entregó la bolsa de la compra, lo cual ya era una negativa en sí misma, ya que siempre la dejaba en la encimera de la cocina cuando entraba en la casa de su amiga.

–No puedo, hoy viene mi profesor de inglés a darme clase. Si quieres mañana podemos estudiar juntos ya que no hay práctica del club.

Ranmaru sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que le aceptaba la bolsa y a Shindou se le paró el corazón.

–¡Genial! Y así me ayudas a hacer la redacción de inglés, Mistah Shindou.

–Tu pronunciación es espantosa – sonrió éste, llevándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte del otro, sin mala intención.

–Mi pronunciación es japonés estándar, que no te enteras.

–Podrías esforzarte un poco más, para variar.

–Yo no voy a salir de Inazuma Town, pero tú seguro que tendrás que viajar por todo el mundo. Si alguien se tiene que esforzar, precisamente no soy yo. ¿No me dijiste que tus padres estaban planeando mandarte fuera una temporada el año que viene? Ya te puedes ir esforzando.

–Si, pero no es seguro. No es algo que yo quiera hacer.

–No digas tonterías, Shindou. Si yo fuera tú sería el primero en estar emocionado por irme al extranjero. Aprovecha las oportunidades que tienes, porque además no será para siempre y volverás a casa con nosotros.

La conversación mantuvo pensativo a Shindou todo el camino a casa, incluso casi no le dejó concentrarse durante las clases de inglés, cosa que su profesor advirtió enseguida y se lo hizo notar dando unos ligeros golpes en la mesa que le dejaron descolocado. Kirino tenía razón; sus padres esperarían que pasara una temporada fuera estudiando en el extranjero, quizás la mitad del primer curso o el curso completo y en tan poco tiempo muchas cosas podían dejar de ser lo que eran. A Shindou no le gustaba nada los cambios y no porque temiera que Kirino dejara de hablarle, eso nunca.

Lo que temía era que Kirino terminara saliendo con otro chico mientras él no estuviera a su lado, que no era que estuviera mal, él era feliz si Kirino era feliz aunque eso significara dejar ir al amor de su infancia. Pero tampoco quería dejar cabos sueltos y no decirle lo que sentía, porque tampoco era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Suspiró. Ya era de noche, no había cenado mucho y Jasmine, una de sus sirvientas, se había quedado bastante preocupada al ver que el plato aún a medio terminar. No era normal que Shindou tuviera tan mal apetito y menos después de una práctica de fútbol.

Éste solo tenía una cosa en mente y era que tenía que confesarse a Kirino en cuanto sus padres decidieran que hacer con su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Asahi Shinbun es uno de los periódicos más conocidos en Japón. Tiene versión online y en inglés si queréis echarle un vistazo.
> 
> Los conbini son tiendas de 24 horas que hay en todas partes. Venden de todo, desde comida hasta ropa, también mangas. Hay mangas que tienen una edición especial solo a la venta en esos establecimientos.
> 
> Los supermercados Coop también son medianamente populares, incluso en España se llegaron a ver (creo que con el nombre de Maxcoop), son de origen suizo. La leche en Japón no es muy buena, la verdad sea dicha, y la más sabrosa (leche entera fresca), es un producto bastante caro, sobre todo si lo comparamos con los precios en España.
> 
> Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos, espero que os haya gustado :D Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero que no tarde mucho tampoco.


	4. Chapter 4

A Masaki Kariya no se le escapaba nada. Para su desgracia.

El chico había tenido muy mala suerte en la vida, tanta que le obligó a madurar antes que nadie de su misma edad. Darse cuenta de cosas que al resto se le pasaba desapercibidas era algo habitual, pero le desconcertaba la inocencia de otra gente que en teoría, era mucho más inteligente que él.

El capitán de su equipo era un completo lerdo.

No era normal en él reírse de alguien como Shindou, al que tenía en alta estima. Quizás un año atrás, cuando entró en la secundaria Raimon gracias a su tutor, podía haberse divertido a su costa de no haber conocido bien a Kirino, el causante sin pretenderlo de toda esa situación tan absurda.

También lo que le parecía impresionante era que los compañeros de equipo no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al capitán, o simplemente ni lo comentaran entre ellos. Enamorado perdidamente del defensa de pelo rosa, pensaba que era una mujer. Y es que cuando se refería a Kirino como "ella" no era un accidente ni una forma de burlarse del aspecto afeminado de su aclamado mejor amigo, era algo en lo que creía ciegamente, tan cierto como que todos los días sale el sol.

No podía culparlo, Kirino tenía una belleza fuera de lo común, algo que lo hacía frágil aunque en realidad no lo fuera, tal y como lo pudo constatar tiempo atrás. Kariya había intentado sin éxito que le hiciera caso, llamando su atención de la forma más pesada posible, haciéndole bromas crueles e intentando pasar por encima de él. Al final decidió dejarlo correr y hacer su vida cuando se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, Kirino no iba a ver más allá de Shindou. Si algo le había enseñado a Kariya en todo este tiempo era a mantenerse al margen, sobre todo si no podía conseguir lo que quería, algo a lo que por desgracia ya se había acostumbrado.

Ese día y después de clase tuvo que quedarse con Kageyama y otros dos compañeros más para limpiar el aula, ya que les tocaba aunque odiaran hacerlo con toda su alma. Luego bajaron a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos y regresar a sus casas, ya que ese día solo tendrían entrenamiento los de tercer año, a parte de una charla sobre su futuro en el fútbol cuando terminaran los estudios en la escuela media Raimon. Muchos de los alumnos, sobre todo Shindou y Kirino, eran muy buenos deportistas y seria una pérdida que ambos dejaran de practicar fútbol.

A veces Kariya se ponía a pensar en las vueltas que daba la vida. Dos años atrás estaba estudiando en una escuela pública junto con los niños del orfanato, sin amigos y sin ganas de alegrarse por nada, por mucho que Hitomiko se esforzara en ello. Demasiado mayor para ser adoptado, demasiado huraño como para ser querido, su vida dio un vuelco cuando alguien le empezó a pagar los estudios en la escuela privada Raimon.

Y ahora…

–Kariya, nos vemos mañana –Kageyama le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al cruce. Al comienzo de empezar los estudios en Raimon hubiera acompañado a su amigo un buen trecho hasta llegar al Orfanato Sun Garden, pero ahora su hogar estaba en otro barrio.

–¡Nos vemos! –respondió y se despidió con la mano, casi sin darse la vuelta, de camino a un edificio de apartamentos cercano al centro de la ciudad.

En realidad el piso era enorme, un ático estupendo en el que tenía su propio cuarto con baño, no como cuando vivía con los demás niños y tenía que compartirlo todo. Tenía varios sistemas de seguridad para entrar, un portero muy amable que le saludaba y al llegar a casa…

–Hola, Masaki. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Miró a quien todas las tardes le daba la bienvenida. Alegre y en apariencia despreocupado, Ryuuji Midorikawa era en cierto modo el culpable de su cambio de vida, aunque siempre le contestaba que contarle los motivos que le llevaron a sacarle de Sun Garden eran tantos que se podía escribir una historia a parte que debía ser contada en otra ocasión. Kariya dejó la mochila en el sofá y se sentó frente a él, mirándole directamente a sus ojos negros.

–Bien, tenía ganas de regresar – le contestó a la vez que éste le tendía una porción de tarta de fresa y nata. Bien era sabido que Midorikawa tenía buen apetito y era amante de los dulces –¿Kira-san sigue trabajando?

–Llegará algo tarde, si. Y no le llames Kira-san, sabes que no le gusta que le llamen así.

Hiroto Kira, el otro culpable de su cambio de vida, era su tutor legal y Midorikawa trabajaba para él como secretario personal, aunque los tres vivían bajo el mismo techo. Al comienzo era extraño, ya que Midorikawa tenía su propio cuarto pero a veces dormía en el de Hiroto. Luego Kariya decidió no pensarlo más, era como imaginarse a sus propios padres manteniendo relaciones sexuales y eso es una imagen que ningún adolescente quiere tener en su mente.

Por otra parte y para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, miraba su porción de tarta con sospecha, ya que al parecer Midorikawa era la única persona capaz de comerse un tipo de merienda así y luego cenar a las seis como si su estómago no encogiera. Resultaba gracioso ya que su físico no acompañaba a ese apetito; de constitución delgada y voz juvenil, no parecía que alguna vez hubiera sido integrante del Inazuma Japan. Eso también contrastaba con una forma de ser metódica, algo ideal para trabajar de secretario. Su grado de perfeccionismo era tal que a veces asustaba de lo serio que podía llegar a ser, y es que Midorikawa, a pesar de su personalidad alegre, había que tomárselo muy en serio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el ruido de las llaves dando contra la puerta y Hiroto Kira a pareció en la sala de estar con los pelos más desordenados que de costumbre y cara de haber llegado al paraíso. Midorikawa le recibió con una porción de tarta que Hiroto se limitó a devorar casi sin primero haberse quitado la chaqueta.

Era normal que su tutor no dijera nada hasta que no hubiera pasado un buen rato en casa. Se puso ropa más cómoda, de limpió las gafas a conciencia antes de sentarse en la mesa esperando con ansias la cena, que como siempre, constaba de demasiados platos y demasiadas cantidades como para dar de comer a un equipo completo más los reservas. Los primeros días Kariya no lograba acostumbrarse pero después de largas prácticas de fútbol ese tipo de cenas era lo que más esperaba al final del día, sobre todo por escuchar hablar a los dos adultos. Era curioso, pensaba, lo bien que se organizaban a pesar de ser demasiado jóvenes para hacerse cargo de un negocio grande y de un adolescente tan solo diez años menor que ellos.

–Bueno Midorikawa, ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó Hiroto y su interlocutor frunció el ceño.

–Hemos estado juntos casi todo el tiempo, así que poca novedad – contestó con la boca llena para acto seguido tragar un poco de agua – Pero el resto igual de aburrido que siempre.

Estaba bien hablar de cosas triviales y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Kariya agradecía esos pequeños momentos familiares hasta que Hiroto abría la boca y se dirigía a él, como de costumbre.

–¿Y tú ya tienes novia?

–¡Hiroto-san! – Kariya se avergonzó, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos. Midorikawa soltó una carcajada mientras Hiroto sonreía de medio lado.

–No tiene novia –Añadió con picardía a la vez que se subía las gafas con el índice – pero seguro que le gusta alguien.

Las carcajadas de Midorikawa se hicieron más fuertes a la vez que Kariya intentaba desaparecer recostándose cada vez más en su asiento.

–A mi no me gusta nadie –replicó, no muy convencido en su respuesta.

–¿Y ese otro chico? – Midorikawa frunció el ceño, pensativo -. Ese del que siempre andas hablando mal.

–Kirino – Respondió Hiroto y Kariya arrugó la nariz.

–¿Ese? Nunca. Además, yo ya tengo bastante con lo mío, como para encima interesarme por él y meterme en mitad de su culebrón. Que decís, para nada.

Ambos adultos le miraron interesados y Kariya supo que tenía que continuar con la historia, quisiera o no. O Midorikawa le dejaría sin el helado de postre.

–En realidad, el capitán está colado por Kirino-senpai. Pero piensa que es una chica. Y al parecer Kirino-senpai está colado por el capitán, no hace otra cosa más que hablar de él todo el santo día. Será divertido ver el drama y yo no pienso estar ahí en mitad de todo. Me niego.

–¿Estás hablando de Shindou Takuto? – Preguntó Hiroto y Kariya asintió, haciendo que Midorikawa estallara en risas, atragatándose con el arroz de paso.

–N-no me lo puedo creer – éste tosió un poco antes de mantener la compostura y añadir –. "No hay mayor ciego que quien no quiere ver". Takuto Shindou es un genio, ¿cómo no va a poder distinguir si su amigo es una mujer o no? – Hiroto asintió ante la pregunta de Midorikawa.

–Es cierto, que yo sepa los dos se conocen desde hace mucho – comentó Kariya –. Pero bueno, no merece la pena hablar más de ello. Hay gente para todo ¿verdad?

El intento de cambiar de tema surtió efecto, pero no el deseado. Hiroto se quedó mirando pensativo a Midorikawa mientras masticaba con lentitud y este le devolvió el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó al final al pelirrojo y éste se encogió de hombros.

–¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te gustó alguien? – dijo al fin, antes de meterse otro poco de arroz en la boca.

–La verdad es que nunca me he interesado en esas cosas mucho, bien lo sabes. Yo solo quería jugar y pasarlo bien.

–De sobra lo sé, pero la gente no suele ser de piedra –le respondió Hiroto, bajo la atenta mirada de Kariya quien empezó a mover los ojos de un lado a otro de sus interlocutores como si eso pareciera un partido de tenis –. Pero alguien te habrá gustado antes, digo yo.

Al parecer no era así porque Midorikawa negó con la cabeza muy convencido.

–Siempre he pensado que había otras formas mejores de llenar el tiempo y la mente, como la comida – volvió a tragar –. Pero sé de alguien que estuvo muy coladito…

–…No lo digas.

–Por alguien cuyo apellido comienza por "En"…

–Calla….

–Y termina en "dou".

–¡He dicho que te calles! – casi chilló Hiroto, colorado como un tomate, y carraspeó –. Esas cosas pasaron hace mucho tiempo, además es una historia muy larga que no vamos a contar ahora mismo.

–Hiroto siempre ha sido un poco rarito para esos temas – rió Midorikawa, dirigiéndose a Kariya que se revolvía incómodo en su asiento –. Pero podemos aprender cosas de él, como no decirle a la personita especial "creo que me gustas" si no quieres dejarle confundido. Porque en serio, o te gusta alguien o no, pero "creer que sí" es un poco extraño.

–El problema fuiste tú, que eres un poco denso – respondió Hiroto levantándose de la mesa – pero esa es una historia que puede que la contemos, puede que no…

–Creo que no la quiero saber – respondió Kariya en voz baja y Midorikawa se revolvió un poco en la silla.

–De todas formas y volviendo al tema, se nota que aprecias a Kirino a pesar de lo que hablas de él, que es todo terrible. Si alguna vez pasa algo, sería bueno que le echaras una mano o simplemente, le dieras apoyo, ¿vale? Hay un refrán que dice "Un amigo es alguien que está contigo porque le necesitas, aunque le encantaría estar en otra parte."

Kariya asintió con la cabeza a pesar de saber que él precisamente no era el más indicado para apoyar a alguien. Si alguna vez el capitán terminaba confesando sus sentimientos hacia Kirino sería un momento épico, a pesar del drama que podría generar y que podría afectar al equipo. No sabría que decir, menos cómo actuar y, aunque en alguna otra ocasión se hubiera reído de la situación, en esos momentos no le parecía divertida.

Kariya ayudó a recoger la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto para estudiar. Aún no se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, a esta nueva familia que le estaba tratando como si de verdad fuera parte de ellos, dándole ánimos y consejos aunque en su opinión eran pésimos.

Porque si alguna vez llegara a pasar aquello, si Shindou se declaraba a Kirino y todo el desastre saliera a la luz, lo último que él querría sería estar en medio de ellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notitas, notitas…
> 
> -Como notita cultural, los chavales en los institutos japoneses limpian las aulas después de clase. Se rotan en grupos y en teoría eso les enseña a ser responsables.
> 
> Por otra parte, esta es una vil excusa para meter a Hiroto y a Midorikawa en el fic. Y a Kariya, por supuesto, ya que va a ser el personaje con más sentido común en la trama. Quizás estoy un poco triste porque creo que el personaje se merece algo más que ser el malo del 80% de los TakuRan, así que intentaré llevarle en este fic de una manera digna.
> 
> Es cierto que he hecho a Shindou un poco tarugo, pero mejorará con el tiempo, aún así espero que os haya gustado :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la hora de poner los capítulos me salté este. El horror. Espero no haber montado un fiasco muy grande, de todas formas nadie que haya entrado me ha dicho que notaba algo raro, así que asumo que este lugar lo tendré más como archivo que para que me lean.
> 
> De todas formas esto lo ando publicando también en ff (.) net y está mucho más adelantado, si alguien quiere leerlo.

Estaba confirmado; Shindou iría a estudiar a Londres el primer trimestre del nuevo curso de bachillerato y no había vuelta atrás. Su padre le dejó bien claro que algo había que hacer con su desastrosa pronunciación de inglés, aunque Shindou estaba seguro que no era peor que la de cualquier japonés medio. Sea como fuere, esto quería decir que tendría que buscar un buen momento para sacar valor y decirle a Kirino lo que sentía antes, a ser posible, de perder el contacto diario con él. La graduación sería en menos de una semana, el inicio del nuevo curso en abril y él se iría en ese momento para regresar justo al comienzo las vacaciones de verano.

Lo malo era que cada vez era más difícil verse con Kirino y solo tuvo tiempo de estar con él sin más compañía cuando estudiaban para el examen de ingreso de la que iba a ser su nueva escuela, algo que pasaron sin mayor complicación, por lo menos por parte de Shindou. Kirino tuvo algún problema más que pudo solucionar con la buena suerte que le caracterizaba. Kariya decía con mucho acierto que su querido senpai "tenía una flor en el culo".

Los demás días se aprovecharon para quedar con todos los compañeros de colegio, así que Shindou perdió la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su princesa de cabellos rosas. A parte, la familia de Kirino estaba tan contenta por ver que entraba en un buen instituto, que empezaron a organizar una celebración familiar por todo lo alto para después de la ceremonia de graduación, a la que por supuesto Shindou estaba invitado. La madre de Kirino le mandó por e-mail un planning perfecto del día que iban a pasar. Al parecer lo primero en la lista sería comer bajo los cerezos y luego ir a un parque de atracciones, un plan nada rimbombante pero lo suficientemente raro como para que Kirino sintiera que ese era un día especial.

Entre las situaciones ideales para declararse, desde luego no estaba la de tener delante a la familia de la que quería que fuera su novia. Debía hacerlo o justo antes de la ceremonia si encontraba un hueco para ello, o al día siguiente mientras prácticamente preparaba las maletas y ninguna le parecía la mejor opción posible, pero no le quedaba otra. La tercera opción que era confesarse el día anterior no pudo ser, la madre de Kirino estaba preparándolo todo para que fuera perfecto y les fue imposible verse.

oOo

Llegó el día, Shindou estaba tan nervioso que no pudo tragar el desayuno para consternación de sus padres, que le miraban divertidos a pesar de estar ellos igual o peor que él, sin imaginarse que los nervios de su hijo no se debían a recoger un simple diploma. El camino hacia el colegio se le hizo más largo de lo normal ya que decidieron dar una vuelta caminando, algo que Shindou no era capaz de recordar haber hecho con su familia desde hacía por lo menos un par de años. Al llegar a su destino por lo menos fue recibido por los cerezos en flor y una decoración algo sobria que quedaba preciosa ante la estampa primaveral del enorme patio delantero porque no necesitaba nada más. Las risas de los chicos, las familias hablando entre sí, todo terminó en un segundo plano mientras el corazón de Shindou palpitaba en su cabeza, incapaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera Kirino, Kirino, Kirino.

Ésta apareció a su derecha, sorprendiéndole. Le esperaba con sus padres y hermanas, vestida con el uniforme masculino, como siempre la recordaba desde el momento en que le conoció. Shindou no se extrañó, a pesar de tener la pequeña esperanza de ver a Ranchan con el uniforme que le correspondía, para variar un poco.

No hubo mucho tiempo ni siquiera para saludarse como era debido, así que mucho menos para que Shindou pudiera llevarse a Kirino a parte para poder confesar sus sentimientos. Se encaminaron hacia el salón de actos, acondicionado con un atril decorado con unas cuantas flores de papel para dar a cada uno de los estudiantes su diploma y unas palabras de aliento para la nueva etapa que les tocaba empezar. Shindou tuvo que dar un pequeño discurso ya preparado entre él y Otonashi como uno de los estudiantes de honor, algo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer y que no le ponía nervioso, ya hecho a todas las veces que tenía que tocar el piano en público. Volvió a su asiento al lado de su mejor amiga y esperó haciendo acopio de paciencia a que todos recogieran sus diplomas y les soltaran de nuevo al exterior para poder tener su momento deseado.

Kirino, por su parte, parecía muy contenta. No se había arreglado de una manera especial, como el resto de las chicas que a pesar del reglamento de la escuela habían conseguido maquillarse de una forma bonita y nada llamativa. Su pelo seguía recogido en dos coletas perfectas y la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, ansiosa por que terminara todo. Y Shindou quería que pasara lo mismo, vamos que si lo estaba deseando. Después de esos discursos insípidos empezaría a prepararse para la universidad, Kirino estaría a su lado como siempre y no solo ella, Kurama también había conseguido entrar con ellos, casi de casualidad ya que le faltaban un par de formularios que al parecer llegaron a tiempo de forma milagrosa. Sangoku también estaría estudiando en el mismo instituto, pero en su segundo año. Con un poco más de suerte y si Kirino le correspondía, esa etapa de su vida que estaba por venir sería una de las mejores, así que se concentró para calmarse y no hacer el ridículo cuando llegara el tan esperado momento.

–Estaba deseando que esto terminara – dijo su amiga en un suspiro.

–No ha sido para tanto –le contestó Shindou intentando aparentar la seriedad que se esperaba de él, solo que las comisuras de sus labios le delataban en la mentira. Kirino le devolvió la sonrisa, casi enseñando los dientes.

Iba a proponer hablar tranquilamente con ella a solas cuando Hamano se llevó a la chica a parte junto con Hayami, alentando a Shindou para que les siguiera.

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos.

No solo las familias estaban acaparando a los chavales para preguntar cómo estaban ahora que habían dado otro paso hacia la época adulta, varios estudiantes se escaparon para poder hablar y ser ellos mismos por unos momentos. Shindou había perdido a Hamano y Kirino de vista y pensó que no podía ponerse más difícil hasta que Akane Yamana se puso frente a él tensa como un palo.

–Shin-sama, me gustaría hablar contigo –Shindou le oyó decir con voz suave y temblorosa. Pero no tenía tiempo para ella.

–Ahora no, si quieres podemos hablar luego, ¿vale? Tengo mucha prisa.

Akane no se apartó, le devolvió la mirada llena de decepción. Al parecer sus intenciones no era mantener una simple conversación y Shindou se acababa de dar cuenta ahora, tarde, como de costumbre. Quiso abrir la boca pero la chica no le dejó.

–Si buscas a Kirino-kun, se ha ido al invernadero con una chica de segundo año.

–Gracias, Yamana –Era mejor no mencionar nada más e intentó salir corriendo, pero fue interceptado por la madre de Hayami, quien le dio un ramo de flores que ella misma cultivaba en el jardín de su casa. A su vez, la hermana pequeña de Kurama le ofreció una caja de bombones. Al parecer las familias de los chicos del club de fútbol se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer pequeños regalos a todos para conmemorar el día.

Shindou se maldijo por lo bajo al no ser capaz de rechazar ninguno de los detalles, entre otras cosas por estar demasiado ocupado intentando llegar al invernadero antes que Kirino y su kouhai. Shindou, quien sabía que había chicas que idealizaban a sus senpai femeninas hasta el punto de declararse, creía totalmente posible que a Kirino pudiera pasarle, siendo popular tanto entre chicos como chicas gracias a su físico andrógino.

Lo que no estaba tan seguro era de la negativa de Kirino a la declaración de una chica.

Con el tubo del diploma en una mano, un ramo de flores, una caja de bombones caseros y una tarjeta de felicitación en la otra, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Dentro del invernadero, de cristales relucientes y recién lavados, estaba Kirino hablando con una chica que conocía de la clase de Tenma.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que Kirino dijera que no quería lo que la chica le fuera a ofrecer y al parecer, al final fue así, pues la muchacha se alejó corriendo de Kirino, avergonzada. Casi chocó con él al abrir la puerta del invernadero sin mirar, humillada después de haber sido rechazada en esa última oportunidad, Shindou temió compartir el mismo final que ella.

Al final tragó saliva y esperó en mitad del pequeño paseo de piedra a que su amiga saliera, quedándose sorprendida al verle ahí, esperándola. Shindou levantó una mano en forma de saludo antes de hablar.

–Yamana me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

–No pude negarme, esa chica casi me arrastró hacia aquí… ¿has visto algo? –preguntó con vergüenza y Shindou se encogió de hombros.

–Si, pero no sé exactamente que ha pasado. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

Kirino se apoyó en una de las paredes de cristal, y un pétalo de un cerezo cercano se posó sobre su pelo, casi fundiéndose con él.

–Me ha pedido salir y le he dicho que no.

No parecía apenada al responder y Shindou soltó un suspiro de alivio involuntario.

–No soy tan popular como tú –Kirino siguió hablando, señalando lo que Shindou llevaba en las manos con un gesto de la cabeza –. Pero de vez en cuando las chicas se acercan a mí. Y algún chico también. Me sorprende bastante, la verdad.

La mueca de alivio de Shindou se transformó en angustia. Era lo último que quería saber de su amiga, el éxito real que tenía con otra gente. Estaba seguro que en cuanto cambiaran al nuevo instituto los alumnos de cursos superiores le pedirían citas y eso había que evitarlo.

Todo el mundo veía en Shindou a un gran organizador y estratega, capaz de llevar a su equipo a la victoria con órdenes claras y precisas, aunque la realidad era más bien distinta; Shindou era una persona impulsiva, que tomaba las decisiones en el momento, decisiones que por otro lado casi siempre resultaban correctas gracias a su magnífica intuición. Como contrapartida Shindou se frustraba rápidamente, sus enfados eran bien conocidos por todo el mundo y salvo Kirino, nadie era capaz de dirigirle la palabra en ese estado y tranquilizarle porque al final terminaba llorando de la frustración cuando no conseguía que las cosas salieran como él esperaba.

En ese momento tragó saliva, porque era ahora o nunca el momento que estaba esperando. Si algo le caracterizaba era su capacidad de tirarse a la piscina sin remordimientos. Si lo podía hacer en el campo, sin duda podría hacerlo delante de la chica a la que quería.

–Esto lo han hecho las madres de nuestros compañeros, también tendrás tu caja de bombones y tus flores –sonrió con nervios, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Kirino se dio cuenta enseguida de su estado porque le miró directamente a los ojos con las cejas levantadas, preocupado.

–¿Te pasa algo? – se acercó un poco y Shindou empezó a sentir la garganta rasposa y seca.

–Si. Si, quería decirte algo importante antes de irme a Londres y tiene que ser ya.

Pareció que Kirino dejó de respirar por un momento, con las manos en la espalda y los labios muy juntos. Ese era el momento que Shindou buscaba en su mente, con la chica expectante, el viento haciendo volar pequeños pétalos que se cruzaban entre ellos, igual que en una película.

Tomó aire por la nariz y decidió hablar.

–Me gustas.

La reacción de Kirino fue la esperada desde un principio. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par, las pupilas dilatadas hasta el extremo. La boca pasó a estar entreabierta, como no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando, a la vez que el tubo de su diploma caía al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Shindou ya había hecho lo más difícil, solo le quedaba el resto, ser valiente y terminar lo que había empezado.

–Si miro al pasado siempre te recuerdo a mi lado y siempre serás lo más importante para mí. Quiero dar un paso más contigo y espero que me aceptes

Shindou tenía ganas de entrelazar las manos, hacer lo que fuera con ellas, pero las tenía ocupadas con todos los regalos. Kirino, frente a él, negaba con la cabeza con cara de no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Shindou… claro que si, Shindou – contestó mirando al frente, su boca formando una sonrisa amplia –. Dios mío, pensaba que si te decía lo que sentía por ti me ibas a rechazar y menos mal… menos mal…

Kirino no pudo acabar la frase, siendo abrazada por su mejor amigo, quien dejó caer al suelo todo lo que llevaba en los brazos. Después de un momento casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, correspondió al abrazo, susurrando al oído de su amigo "también me gustas" tantas veces que Shindou sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

–Entonces, ahora… – entrelazó los dedos en una de las coletas rosadas, como siempre había querido hacer y nunca hasta ese momento se había atrevido.

–¿Ahora qué? –Kirino ladeó la cabeza y Shindou aguantó las ganas de besar sus labios.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Será novio – Rió Kirino con ganas.

–Pues novio, lo que tú quieras. Pero tendré que decir a mis padres que tengo novia ¿no? Aunque te conozcan, no me imagino sus caras al presentarte como mi chico.

Kirino dejó de reír casi en el momento y se alejó de Shindou un par de pasos, confundido. El cambio de emociones fue tan busco que el muchacho le miró esperando una explicación, al no entender que había de malo en lo que había dicho.

–¿Te avergüenzas de mi? –fue la pregunta que recibió, sin sentido alguno para Shindou.

–No, para nada. Pero siempre me ha resultado raro que siendo una chica no te guste que me refiera a ti como tal. ¿Tienes algún problema que no me hayas contado?

–Que esto no tiene gracia, ¿te estás riendo de mí? Porque por mi parte es cierto que me gustas más que como amigo y que no me importa que los dos seamos chicos. Y no quiero que digas que soy una chica para ocultar a tus padres que eres homosexual.

Shindou midió las palabras que acababa de escuchar una a una. No era capaz de entender cómo su declaración de amor había acabado derivando en ese diálogo de besugos, que parecía salido de una de sus peores pesadillas.

–Yo soy heterosexual –Le dijo convencido y Kirino frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos demostrando así su enfado.

–Te acabas de declarar a un chico, no me toques los pies.

–Me he declarado a ti, Ranchan. Siempre he pensado en que eras mi chica ideal, mi princesa de cuento, así que no digas estupideces, claro que sé quien me gusta y quién no.

Usar su mote de la infancia no dio el resultado esperado. Kirino se agachó para coger su diploma y limpiarlo un poco antes de continuar hablando.

–Si esto es una broma, espero que pares ya. No tiene gracia ahora y mucho menos la tenía antes.

Y de golpe, todo lo que Shindou había ignorado de Kirino hasta la fecha tuvo sentido. Era cierto que sus manos y pies eran grandes, a parte de ser una de las chicas más altas de clase. Su constitución dejaba claro que no tenía caderas ni pecho y Shindou tuvo que reconocer que creer que se lo vendaba era engañarse mucho a si mismo.

–¿Eres un chico? ¿En serio?

Sonaba estúpido pero no podía evitarlo. Kirino bufó por lo bajo.

–¿En serio pensabas que era una mujer? ¿Después de tanto tiempo siendo mi mejor amigo, pensabas que era una mujer?

Kirino no dijo nada más, pasó al lado de Shindou con casi corriendo y éste no fue capaz de detenerla…

Detenerlo.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, muchas ideas que poner en orden y en ese momento no podía ni quería enfrentarse a la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la siguiente actualización empezará lo bueno, así que espero subirla lo antes posible. Espero que os guste y si no, siempre me podéis tirar tomates y alguna crítica constructiva a los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me equivoqué de archivo a la hora de subirlos y, bueno, me salté un capítulo. Lo he arreglado (el anterior es además de lo más importante de la historia), espero que no me vuelva a pasar.

Dos días más tarde, los eventos que sucedieron el día de la graduación fueron olvidados por casi todo el mundo menos por dos personas que no se veían capaces de superar lo que habían vivido. Shindou casi no había salido de su cuarto más que para encerrarse en la sala de música, además no había hablado con sus padres aunque estos podían adivinar a la perfección lo que podía haber ocurrido en los minutos que su hijo y su mejor amigo desaparecieron de su vista.

Ambos eran mayores y era probable que en algún momento Shindou hubiera querido dar un paso más en su relación con Kirino. La madre del chico se arrepintió por haber dejado pasar tanto el tiempo, segura de que su hijo terminaría dándose cuenta por él mismo.

Su marido le recordó que era sorprendente que a esas alturas tuviera tanta fe en un caso imposible como era ese.

Recordaban haber visto a Kirino enfadado y sin ganas de celebrar nada, Shindou por su parte parecía totalmente abatido, como si su mundo se hubiera hecho pedazos en tan solo un momento. Para rematar la tarde, no se unió al plan familiar de la familia Kirino como estaba calculado, sino que se encaminó con paso lento hacia su propia casa, seguido de cerca por su familia, quienes estaban intentando averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes entre los dos mejores amigos.

De hecho, por lo que hablaron con la madre de Kirino más tarde por teléfono, Ranmaru se encontraba exactamente igual. Intentaba que no se le notara, pero una madre lo sabe todo, por muy buen actor que fuera su hijo. Se había pasado los últimos dos días frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo como si no se reconociera y, dada esa actitud, estaba claro lo que había sucedido y cómo había acabado la conversación.

Y ya era hora de hablar con su no tan pequeño hijo, pensó la señora Shindou.

Sacó a su marido del salón separándole así de su amado periódico y se dirigieron a la sala de música, de dónde se podía escuchar una melodía rápida y enfadada, seguida de varios golpes a las teclas y silencios que volvían a ser interrumpidos por la misma melodía, una y otra vez. Takuto estaba frustrado, tanto que al entrar en la sala la escena que se encontró no le pilló de sorpresa a su madre.

Había estado llorando prácticamente todo el tiempo. Tanto su nariz como sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, a su lado había un rollo de papel higiénico que estaba siendo usado a falta de pañuelos y un montón de bolas de papel esparcidas por el suelo. La sala de música estaba hecha un desastre, sucia y desordenada. Encima de la mesa había una tetera vacía y una taza blanca con borde dorado, que siempre estaba reservada para Kirino.

Shindou no levantó la cabeza del teclado y, con los hombros temblorosos, solo pudo decir con claridad una simple frase.

–Ran-chan no es una chica.

Fue la confirmación que los dos adultos necesitaban para empezar a preocuparse en serio, como si no lo estuvieran ya.

–Lo sabemos, desde hacía mucho tiempo – le contestó su madre, con un tono de voz bajo. Shindou abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Y no me dijisteis nada?

–Para qué – su padre le miró directamente a la cara, confundido –. Estabas muy ilusionado y pensábamos que te darías cuenta solo. Es muy evidente que Kirino-kun no es una chica. Pero el tiempo se nos fue de las manos y a tu madre le dabas pena.

–Eso es culpa mía. Lo siento Takuto, no quería hacerte daño.

Shindou se levantó del piano, con tal fuerza que tiró el rollo de papel higiénico al suelo, que rodó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Su madre le miró asustada, pero el señor Shindou seguía impasible, con las manos en los bolsillos y al parecer demasiado acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

–¿Queréis decir que todo el mundo sabía el sexo de Kirino?

Sus padres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, cosa que le hizo ponerse más furioso aún, si eso era posible dada la situación.

–¿Estáis diciendo – prosiguió con las manos encogidas en puños – que yo, el primero de mi curso, uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol del país y un genio de la música soy el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que mi mejor amigo era un hombre?

Y ahí el padre de Shindou decidió hablar en el tono más solemne que pudo poner para manejar una situación como esa.

–Takuto, hijo. Es hora de que aprendas que no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

La madre de Shindou miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido a pesar de estar reprimiendo una carcajada pero eso no le paró en su discurso.

–Mira, yo también pensaba en lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que mi hijo, un genio en todos los aspectos, podía ser tan cegato? Pues algo malo tenías que tener. Yo no me quejo, podías haber salido asesino caníbal o algo parecido, así que alégrate de tu suerte.

Había veces que el señor Shindou resultaba demasiado directo e irónico cuando decía las cosas, pero nunca le faltaba razón. Su mujer puso cara de circunstancias y dirigió la vista a su hijo, esperando que comprendiera lo que su padre le acababa de decir. Se acercó a él, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera un cachorrito.

–Takuto, a mi me da igual que te guste una chica o un chico, lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Y es hora que te vayas a ver a Kirino-kun para arreglar las cosas, porque estoy segura que en este momento tampoco se siente precisamente bien. Siempre habéis sido uña y carne, así que intenta no perderle.

No era tan simple como eso. Los padres están empeñados en que todo es blanco o es negro, pero obvian las miles de tonalidades de grises que pueden empañar un problema.

Shindou estaba entre esas tonalidades, quería a Kirino de verdad pero el género, después de tantos años creyendo que era una mujer, si importaba. Y si dijera que no, era mentir con descaro.

oOo

Después de tantos años compartiendo su vida con Takuto Shindou y llevarse la decepción de su vida, Ranmaru Kirino no tenía el mejor de los humores en esos precisos instantes. En algún momento pensó que de verdad podía gustarle a su amigo, incluso se alivió al comprobar con su declaración que era así, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma forma. Y por unos breves instantes fue tan feliz que creyó que nada ni nadie podía aguarle la fiesta.

Si al comienzo de su amistad le parecía un niño insoportable y llorón, al final acabó loco por él. Porque estaba enamorado hasta el fondo y por una vez pensó que tanta espera podría dar su fruto y ser feliz con la persona a la que quería, como en las películas.

Shindou era poco apegado en general y sobre todo con muchos de sus amigos, pero con Kirino era distinto. No estaba pendiente de él de manera constante, porque sabía que al final Kirino iría hacia él cuando estuviera preparado para contarle lo que fuera. Su amistad era cómoda, callada y agradecida, los dos sabían a la perfección qué esperar el uno del otro y nada les incomodaba. Ni siquiera cuando de vez en cuando Shindou se refería a Kirino usando el género femenino…

Si tan solo lo hubiera podido saber que eso, precisamente eso, no era una broma. A parte el sentido del humor de su mejor amigo era casi inexistente.

Mientras, Kariya le hacía ver a Kirino que cada dos por tres estaba hablando del capitán o comparándolo todo con él. Y es que había cosas que no se podían evitar si pasaba con Shindou el setenta y cinco por ciento de su tiempo, pero hacían ver lo que en realidad sentía, porque los chicos adolescentes hablan de tetas y culos o chicas de revistas, no de su mejor amigo una y otra vez.

Aguantó, aguantó y puso buena cara, eso se le daba de cine, y de ahora en adelante lo que necesitaba era seguir en su línea y ser más fuerte. No merecía la pena dejar de hablar a Shindou o pelearse con él, pues al fin y al cabo estaría igual de decepcionado o más que él. Conociéndolo, con toda probabilidad andaría llorando en la sala del piano en esos mismos momentos.

De todas formas y aunque le doliera, aunque no dejara de hablar con Shindou tendría que distanciarse de él y era algo que no quería hacer.

–Ranmaru, ha venido tu amigo – la voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos. Nadie de la familia le había comentado nada, pero estaba seguro que ninguno había notado que Shindou le trataba como una mujer, pues de haber sido así su hermana se habría encargado de reírse de él.

–Dile que suba – contestó, pero casi inmediatamente una cabellera azul se asomó por la puerta, con sonrisa malvada –Kariya, pasa.

–Estoy intrigado, senpai – contestó éste, cerrando la puerta tras de si –. Pensé que después de la graduación no volvería a saber de ti. Ha sido raro recibir una llamada tuya. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kariya tenía una habilidad que a su vez era un problema para Kirino; se enteraba de todo gracias a su buena intuición. A veces parecía conocer a todo el mundo mejor que a él mismo sólo mirando la manera de actuar de los demás.

–Nada especial –mintió, pero Kariya era más listo que eso –. Me apetecía hablar contigo un poco y que me hicieras un pequeño favor.

Éste echó una carcajada a la vez que se sentaba con total descaro y sin permiso en la cama de su senpai.

–No me lo puedo creer. No esperaba que quisieras algo de mí, ahora que vas a entrar en el camino arduo de la edad adulta y yo sigo en la escuela media – hizo una floritura con la mano y Kirino le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

–En realidad también sería una pena desconectar de todo el equipo totalmente, teniendo en cuenta que los estudios me ocuparán mucho tiempo. Además estoy pensando en buscar un baito.

–¿Quieres ganar un poco de dinero?

–Tengo que ayudar a mis padres a pagar mis estudios.

–Ya veo, Kirino senpai siempre tan responsable –puntualizó Kariya, quien no parecía tener intenciones de levantar su trasero del colchón –. Pero ahora al grano. Me gustaría saber para qué me has dicho que viniera a tu casa.

–¿Tiene que haber un motivo especial? –contestó Kirino y Kariya chasqueó la lengua con los ojos cerrados.

–Siempre lo hay.

Entonces Kariya notó como el colchón se inclinaba hacia su izquierda y miró a Kirino, situado cerca de él, con el rostro inusualmente serio. A veces daba miedo, quizás sin pretenderlo. Algo que Kariya quería aprender a hacer pero nunca se veía capaz de imitarlo.

–Es que necesito que me hagas un favor –Kariya levantó las cejas, curioso –. ¿Te acuerdas cuando le hiciste esa broma a Kageyama?

–¿Cuál de ellas? –preguntó inocente, aunque creía saber a cual se refería Kirino exactamente.

–La última, hace un par de meses –y su interlocutor soltó una breve carcajada.

–Y tanto que sí la recuerdo. La verdad es que a Kageyama le quedaba bien, a pesar de verse tan raro. De todas formas ya le dije que hay cosas que el tiempo arregla y esa es una de ellas. ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial?

–¿Lo has hecho varias veces o esa fue la primera?

Kariya frunció el ceño, pensando la respuesta. Kirino no parecía querer bromear, con las cejas ligeramente curvadas hacia abajo, la expresión de su rostro no denotaba lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

–Hace tiempo, cuando vivía en… –Kariya pausó buscando las palabras correctas pero falló en hacerlo – bueno, en realidad quoenes vivíamos ahí colaborábamos los unos con los otros. Y yo me dedicaba a ello junto con otro chico más. Siempre se me han dado bien las manualidades y esto también. Es divertido y era lo único a lo me dedicaba allí sin terminar haciendo una broma pesada.

–De todas formas Kageyama lo necesitaba –le interrumpió Kirino y Kariya rió.

–Y tanto que si. Pero creo que me gusta más de la otra manera.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos durante unos segundos, antes de que Kirino volviera a hablar.

–Yo también lo necesito, ¿sabes? – el otro chico no quiso interrumpirle, con su silencio le instó a seguir –. Mi vida estará llena da cambios. Nueva escuela, nuevas materias, nuevos amigos. Tener un trabajo, y luego… –dejó la frase en el aire, sin querer seguir su lista, sin querer contar el problema que le estaba reconcomiendo, adivinó Kariya –. Necesito otro cambio. Necesito empezar de cero.

Para sorpresa de Kariya, Kirino se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su mesa de estudio, no muy alejada de ellos. Cogió algo de la mesa y se lo tendió al chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior preso de los nervios. Eran unas tijeras afiladas.

–¿Te quieres vengar de alguien? –preguntó su kohai con voz queda. Kirino solo sonrió con amargura, instando con un movimiento a que el otro agarrara el objeto que le estaba ofreciendo.

–De mí mismo. Empieza ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que lo único que no todo el mundo puede saber es que los baitos son los trabajos a tiempo parcial que normalmente están dirigidos a estudiantes que se quieren sacar un sobresueldo, normalmente en tiendas o establecimientos de comida rápida. Sé que baito le voy a poner a algunos de los personajes (porque otros o no lo necesitan o están estudiando fuera. Ejem)
> 
> ¿Kirino estará cómodo con su nuevo look? ¿Ryanair tiene sede en Inazuma Town? ¿Kariya podrá huir antes de que le metan en mitad de todo esto? Ya lo veremos próximamente :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuuji Midorikawa era un joven de camino a los treinta con un buen trabajo, un magnífico sueldo, un novio encantador que le ponía ese magnífico sueldo en la cuenta corriente cada mes ya que también era su jefe…

Y un niño de acogida un tanto desastre.

Era normal para Kariya el dejar todo tirado por la casa y también era normal para Midorikawa el recoger todas las cosas mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Hiroto bromeaba diciéndole que entre eso y el moño que solía usar para recogerse el cabello parecía una madre de verdad, ganándose un cojinazo en toda la cara por parte de su novio. Y aunque Midorikawa podía aceptar que podía llegar a ser un poco obsesivo y perfeccionista, nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho de llamarle señora.

Esa noche no era una excepción a la rutina que estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, Kariya había llegado triste a casa y en lugar de aceptar un buen dulce se fue directamente a su cuarto, dejando todo lo que traía tirado en el suelo. Midorikawa agradeció que por lo menos ese día fuera Hiroto quien cocinara la cena y se levantó del sofá con dificultad, un poco cansado después de las largas horas en el trabajo haciendo papeleos. Cuando fue a recoger la bolsa de plástico que justo estaba al lado de la cartera del chico, se cayó lo que parecía un montón de pelo rosado.

Midorikawa sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese cabello, que al tacto estaba claro que no pertenecía a una peluca.

–¡Kariya Masaki, baja ahora mismo!

El que asomó la cabeza desde la cocina fue Hiroto Kira, que no podía evitar sonreír ante esa escena tan familiar. Kariya, por su parte, bajó las escaleras con la expresión del que no sabe que crimen había cometido hasta que vio lo que Midorikawa tenía en la mano; las coletas de Ranmaru Kirino.

–Me parece gracioso que a veces te guste gastar según qué bromas a la gente, pero esto pasa de castaño oscuro. Dime que no es el pelo de tu compañero de equipo, ese tono de rosa es difícil confundirlo ¿sabes? Me da que no te pareció suficiente el rapapolvo que te echamos cuando lo de Kageyama-kun que lo has vuelto a repetir. Y lo peor de todo es que hay un dicho que dice que "no hay dos sin tres", así que no sé cómo no lo he visto venir.

Kariya miró al suelo de inmediato, nunca se encaraba con Midorikawa y, por la expresión de su rostro, Hiroto pudo observar que algo no iba bien. Su novio se debió dar cuenta también, porque dejó el mechón rosado dentro de la bolsa y con la voz seria y clara intentó llamar la atención del menor.

–Cuéntame que ha pasado –más que una demanda era una petición suave. Kariya no hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual con él, concentrado como estaba en los escalones.

–No era capaz de tirar la bolsa a la basura –la voz tenue de Kariya llegó a los oídos de Hiroto y éste se acercó para escuchar mejor –. Él me pidió que le cortada el pelo, pero no me dijo el motivo. Prefiero pensar que le gustó lo que le hice a Kageyama porque por su cara parecía más estar sufriendo por algo que emocionado por un cambio de peinado.

Los ojos negros de Midorikawa se suavizaron casi al instante y miró a Hiroto, quien ya estaba a su lado.

–Has tenido un mal día, así que vete a dormir –éste le dijo al chico, dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. Kariya asintió y le hizo caso, sin chistar ni un poco, algo bastante raro en él en cuanto a su horario se refería.

–¿Crees que es mejor dejarlo solo? –Midorikawa preguntó a Hiroto aún mirando las escaleras. Éste se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina.

–Mientras sepa que estamos a su lado, todo irá bien. De todas formas, esto le ha entristecido pero no parece que le vaya a afectar más a parte del mal rato que haya tenido hoy.

–¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos contó el otro día? Sobre Shindou-kun confundiendo a Kirino-kun con una chica. Si eso ha pasado, explicaría lo que ha ocurrido hoy a la perfección.

Hiroto sirvió el café en dos tazas y las dejó encima de la mesa, con expresión grave en la boca.

–Tienes razón Ryuuji. Esto no tiene porqué afectarle en absoluto.

**oOo**

El día anterior a su partida Shindou hizo una pequeña reunión con todos sus compañeros y amigos, incluidos sus senpai y varios chicos del segundo equipo. Esperaba una respuesta de su mejor amigo pero éste ni siquiera contestó a los mensajes, menos apareció por la fiesta de despedida junto con el grupo que había quedado antes en la parada de autobús más cercana. Sangoku se mostró muy confundido pero no hizo preguntas, cosa que Shindou agradeció, aunque Hamano no hizo lo mismo, haciendo varios comentarios que los demás no eran capaces de decir en voz alta. Al final concluyó que Kirino querría ver al capitán en persona y a solas, así que dejaron de hablar del tema en lo que quedó de tarde.

Shindou sabía de sobra que eso no iba a ocurrir. Kirino era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo primero, o por lo menos, necesitaba mucho tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden y así actuar en consecuencia. Aún así, muchas veces y tratándose de Shindou solía morderse la lengua y pedir disculpas siempre, sobre todo las veces que se habían peleado.

Pero esa situación no era ni mucho menos algo normal, algo que se olvidaría fácilmente. Y por mucho que Kirino quisiera volver a ser su amigo, le costaría mucho empezar a hacerlo.

Shindou le esperaría, por descontado. Ya le estaba echando terriblemente de menos y no había pasado más que un par de días desde aquel suceso.

Por lo demás la tarde pasó sin incidentes remarcables, más que las bromas de los chicos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento con el capitán (o ex-capitán ya que Tenma había tomado el relevo no hacía mucho tiempo). Lo único que Shindou encontró extraña fue la actitud de Masaki Kariya. Éste parecía ido, el cuerpo presente con sus compañeros pero la mente en otra parte totalmente distinta cuando él, entre todos los miembros del Raimon, era el primero en contar anécdotas vergonzosas o bromear sobre cualquier cosa que dejara a alguien en evidencia. Ni siquiera Kageyama era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de estar haciendo el tonto con Tenma y Tsurugi, el delantero sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo entre las risas de los demás.

Kariya sabía algo, y eso se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal por no querer decirlo. Bebía mucha agua así que la garganta la tenía seca, evitaba el contacto verbal con los demás u sólo asentía pesadamente con la cabeza. No era posible que la marcha de su capitán le afectara de esa forma, pero Shindou no estaba seguro si en realidad quería sacarle sus preocupaciones.

Siempre estaba molestando a Kirino, y no sería muy descabellado pensar que echaría de menos al chico ahora que se había graduado.

Como ya había anticipado, Kirino no dio señales en la fiesta, ni tampoco después cuando todos se fueron a sus casas. Shindou pasó las siguientes horas repasando sus maletas junto con una de sus criadas y luego cenando con sus padres, quienes no dijeron nada del asunto. No podía ocultar lo acontecido, tampoco que no había podido arreglar lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo a pesar de que ellos dos se lo recomendaron.

Gracias al cielo su padre no abrió la boca para soltar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos y, su madre se limitó a disfrutar de las últimas horas con su pequeño príncipe, ahora no tan pequeño, que se disponía a pasar un tiempo fuera del país.

Para Takuto, entre bocado y bocado de guiso, no era agradable saber que la persona más importante en su vida no quería saber nada de él. Que se iba a marchar fuera y ni se dignara a mandar un simple mensaje de apoyo. El plan original de Shindou consistía en ver a Kirino en la reunión y hablar con él a solas luego, pues siempre se quedaba más que los demás para charlar de sus cosas, pero no pudo ser. El error que cometió fue muy grande, demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para terminar una amistad de años.

Antes de meterse en la cama le mandó otro par de mensajes que no tuvieron contestación, incluso le llamó pero Kirino no cogió el teléfono, pero de haberlo hecho no hubiera sabido qué decir.

"Es un problema para mi que seas un chico, pero no quiero perderte porque…"

Shindou no pudo dormir esa noche.

**oOo**

Kirino no podía creer que pudiera ser tan cobarde, Shindou le había llamado por la noche, incluso le había mandado varios mensajes preguntándose dónde se había metido, y él no había hecho el amago de responderle.

Shindou se había declarado a su mejor amigo pensando que era una chica. En realidad todo lo relacionado con ese suceso estaba mal y por mucho que Kirino quisiera tener contacto con él, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Kirino no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de su amigo a ver a los demás con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Era terrible, en cierto modo, pensar que Shindou le quería con los demás, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kirino quería hablar con él antes de nada, pero se encontró sin fuerzas ni ganas.

Y en ese mismo momento estaría en el aeropuerto, cogiendo un avión hacia Londres y no volvería a verle hasta el verano. Eso si la relación no se enfriaba durante todo ese tiempo.

Iba a ser difícil, pensaba. Deshacerse de esos sentimientos, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El amor de él hacia Shindou era sólido como una roca, pero no estaba seguro que pasara lo mismo al contrario. Kirino no tenía pecho, tampoco curvas, solo un pelo largo y bien cuidado que tampoco conservaba gracias a las sorprendentes manos de Kariya. Quién le iba a decir que el chico tendría tan buena mano para los cortes de pelo, aunque hizo poco más que cortarle las coletas e igualarle un poco los trasquilones.

Era incómodo en cierto modo cuando se peinaba; siempre se terminaba pasando el peine por el cuello y resultaba doloroso, pero eso solo sería así los primeros días. La promesa hacia Shindou no le importaba, él no era una mujer y tenía que dejarlo bien claro. Se lo tenía que dejar claro a sí mismo sobre todo el mundo.

Esos meses de separación servirían para muchas cosas, para rehacer su vida y buscarse nuevas amistades, cambiar de aires, lo que fuera.

Estaba caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo cuando terminó en la arcada. Las tiendas acababan de abrir al público y decidió dar un paseo sin fijarse mucho en los escaparates, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Entre una librería y una tienda de ropa encontró una cafetería en la que pocas veces había reparado. Era bonita, decorada con un vistoso toldo verde, una pequeña terracita en el exterior rodeada de flores frescas. Recordó brevemente una vez que se tomó ahí un chocolate con Shindou y les gustó mucho, repitiendo así un par de veces más.

Miró a un cartel que había colgado en un lateral, algo que sabía que tendría que andar buscando en un par de meses, aunque no pensaba que lo iba a encontrar de forma tan involuntaria.

Necesitaba una nueva vida, se repetía una y otra vez. Y cuanto antes empezara, mejor.

**oOo**

Necesitaba una nueva vida, se repetía Shindou una y otra vez.

Las horas en el avión se hicieron eternas. Shindou tenía que coger dos vuelos, uno hasta París y otro hasta Londres, ya que a sus padres se les hizo complicado encontrar un vuelo directo al dejarlo todo para el último momento. El primero en sí estaba siendo un horror con sus doce horas sentado sin ningún tipo de descanso, y casi deseaba que el avión se estrellara en mitad de la nada y terminara con ese sufrimiento. El chico tampoco quería imaginarse lo que era hacer ese vuelo de haber estado en turista, pero por lo menos tenía todas las comodidades, incluso su asiento podía ponerse totalmente en horizontal para poder dormir sin mayor problema, hasta pedir comida cuando se le antojara.

Pero no podía hacerlo por segunda noche consecutiva. Había dejado Japón sin haber aclarado un malentendido que había vuelto su vida patas arriba, mirar al techo del avión no ayudaba a aclarar su mente, mucho menos si dirigía la mirada a la pantalla situada justo delante de él, dónde podía verse un mapa del mundo con un avión sobrevolando lo que parecía ser Siberia.

Se puso una película de dibujos para no pensar, pasó a una serie, luego a otra película más. Notó que incluso había juegos disponibles, pero solo era capaz de jugar al tetris sin sentir que estaba perdiendo de una forma brutal y vergonzosa. En su mente solo había sitio para Kirino; Kirino en el colegio, mirándole como si le estuviera haciendo un favor el día que se conocieron y Shindou le pidió ser su amigo, Kirino en la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños, con el cabello por los hombros, la sonrisa radiante, Kirino con sus preciosas coletas, jugando al fútbol siempre a su lado, Kirino en shock delante del invernadero, creyendo que Shindou se estaba burlando de él.

Kirino, Kirino, Kirino. Kirino era su princesa de cuento, la chica de sus sueños y ahora no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado en esos últimos años de su vida.

Para cuando llegó a Paris, Shindou tenía unas enormes ojeras y ganas de pegar a alguien. Su mal humor estaba aumentando considerablemente, de tal manera que incluso las azafatas se apartaron de golpe al preguntarle si todo había sido de su agrado. Si había algo que no podía evitar era su cara de enfado que hacía que todo el mundo (menos Kirino, siempre Kirino) se apartara de él como si tuviera la peste.

Entrar en el aeropuerto tampoco le hizo ningún bien.

Ha había estado antes en París cuando era pequeño, pero no recordaba mucho más que quería comprarle un peluche de Minnie Mouse a su nueva amiga, un regalo que no le tiró a la cara de milagro pero que Kirino aún conservaba en la cama de su modesto cuarto. Su padre le comentó poco antes de coger el vuelo que esa vez aterrizaron en Orly y Shindou iba a hacerlo en el Charles de Gaulle, así que hasta eso se le hacía extraño. Había mucha gente hablando infinidad de idiomas y tenía un par de horas antes de subirse al avión que le llevaría a Londres, así que primero paseó por toda la Terminal mirando a ver si había algo de interés en los Duty Free sin conseguirlo. A pesar de eso agradeció poder moverse sin problemas después de tanto tiempo entumecido dentro del avión. Al rato se cansó y regresó a su puerta de embarque, dónde había una cafetería justo en frente.

Sabía que tenía una sala de espera para él solo y el resto del pasaje VIP, pero se sentía un poco atrapado en esa pequeña jaula de cristal. Tomar un simple café sin pretensiones era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, y quizás descansar al fin durante el corto vuelo que le esperaba. Esperó su turno con paciencia, le indicó lo que quería a la chica que le atendió en inglés, aunque tardó un segundo intento en hacerse entender. Era un establecimiento del tipo Starbucks, así que decidió dirigirse a la sala VIP con su pequeña compra, sin muchas más ganas de seguir investigando el lugar por su cuenta.

Entonces, un ruido ensordecedor le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Bocinas, pitos y cacerolas se escuchaban por toda la Terminal, haciendo que los pasajeros se apartaran consternados. Levantó la vista para ver a un montón de gente protestando con pancartas. Pasada esa primera impresión, decidió ir hacia dónde tenía planeado pero no podía. Al parecer al comienzo era solo una pequeña cantidad de personas que fueron aumentando a medida que pasaban los minutos, dejando a Shindou desconcertado y mirando hacia todas las direcciones buscando un lugar dónde preguntar, porque todo el mundo chillaba en francés y ya no tenía ni idea si eso era una manifestación o el comienzo de una guerra mundial.

Y entonces lo vio.

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de uno de los carteles luminosos que indicaban las salidas y llegadas de los vuelos. Lo que normalmente estaba en amarillo y blanco empezó a teñirse con luces rojas que tanto en francés como en inglés indicaban que todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados.

Y Takuto Shindou se encontró perdido en mitad del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, sin saber cómo actuar y con su recién comprado capuccino tirado en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> En realidad yo pensaba mandar a Shindou a Londres, solo que se me ocurrió que terminara en un lugar que conozco un poco mejor. Y estoy esperando a que salgan franceses e ingleses en Galaxy para poder usarlos, pero me temo que tendré que sacar de la manga personajes originales... no tan originales. Ya veréis a qué me refiero con eso ;D
> 
> Por su parte, Kirino conmenzará una nueva vida y Kariya... bueno, Kariya. Qué decir de él (mejor nada)
> 
> Nos veremos en la próxima actualización que tardará algo más. Hasta ese momento, cualquier comentario, opinión, recomendación o tartas de natita con fresitas serán bien recibidas en los reviews o PMs. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Llevaba alrededor de cinco horas en el aeropuerto intentando hacerse entender y Shindou no era capaz de hacerlo. Él pensaba que a pesar de ser japonés, su inglés no era tan malo pero jamás podía haber pensado que el de un francés pudiera llegar a ser peor; la pronunciación de la chica de información de KLM era tan nefasta que ahora entendía el motivo por el cual los ingleses los llamaban ranas.

Al final y con mucho esfuerzo, pudo saber que los controladores aéreos tanto del Charles de Gaulle como los de Orly se habían puesto de huelga y que a lo mejor podía durar una hora, como cinco, o quizás un día o a lo mejor semanas. No podían reubicarle en un nuevo vuelo, tampoco buscarle otro método para ir a Londres de una manera rápida y cómoda así que Shindou terminó en la cafetería con un capuchino nuevo intentando llamar a sus padres y a la agencia de viajes sin conseguirlo. A pesar de ser mediodía, en Japón la hora seguía siendo decente como para comunicarse sin mayor problema, pero al parecer eso era pedir mucho a un día lleno de mala suerte.

Estaba seguro que en algún momento tendría que salir de Francia, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando al final contactó con su madre, quien estaba regresando de un día de compras con una amiga, no pudo ayudarle mucho ya que aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera llegar a casa. Por lo menos Shindou contaba con la seguridad de su tarjeta de crédito y unos cuantos hoteles que se encontraban cerca del aeropuerto.

Intentó contactar con su padre, pero el servicio insistía en que no había regresado de trabajar. De haber podido apostar algo, Shindou hubiera dado todo el dinero del que disponía para sus tres meses en el extranjero a que su padre estaba durmiendo y, por tanto, no quería ser molestado.

–¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Shindou levantó la vista para encontrarse a un chico bastante alto, de pelo rubio mal peinado, que llevaba unas gafas que se le caían por la nariz. Su sonrisa era amigable y al parecer el pobre estaba buscando un lugar para usar su ordenador portátil, ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados por gente que no podía volar. Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

–Muchas gracias –le dijo el chico sin parar de sonreír. Tenía pinta de ser por lo menos uno o dos años mayor y su acento era extraño, sin duda americano. Lo poco que habló era más comprensible que los documentales que Shindou veía de la BBC y mucho más parecido al de las series que su madre solía ver por las noches en el canal internacional –. ¿También te han cancelado el vuelo?

Ahí estaba el Señor Obvio, ya que a todos los que se encontraban en el aeropuerto y sin ningún tipo de excepción se habían quedado en tierra sin remedio. Shindou frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo (se le notaba más que a nadie cuando una persona no le caía bien) y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba buscar información sobre la huelga de controladores en su Ipad. Cuando levantó la cabeza encontró que el chico tenía la mano extendida hacia él, con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.

–Me llamo Fitzgerald, encantado – el otro miró la mano con una ceja levantada y el gesto torcido. Pero era demasiado educado para no contestar.

–Shindou Takuto – sacudió un poco su mano y volvió a su ipad.

–Tengo un amigo que es japonés, así que supongo que Takuto es tu nombre. Sois rarísimos, siempre decís las cosas al revés.

Estaba esperando una respuesta con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Shindou ya vio que no era posible que se fuera a callar y quería una conversación a toda costa. Posiblemente el tal Fitzgerald estuviera cansado, aburrido de esperar como él y quisiera compañía, pero en ese momento era la peor opción de todas las personas que estaban en ese aeropuerto, que eran demasiadas.

Una posibilidad entre miles y le tocó en suerte el más borde. Pobre, pobre Fitzgerald.

Shindou decidió no responder a una afirmación tan estúpida a su parecer (para él los americanos eran los que siempre hacían las cosas como no se debían hacer) y tomó un sorbo de su café, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar al americano. Fitzgerald en cambio, en lugar de desconcertarse o pillar la indirecta, dio unos pequeños golpes en la mesa con los nudillos, haciendo que Shindou se atragantara con el líquido amargo.

–Yo a mi amigo le llamo por el nombre. ¿Te puedo llamar Takuto? Tú me puedes llamar Fitz.

Ladeó la cabeza como el que espera que un bebé haga una gracia. Shindou, en cambio, respiró hondo y agarró una de las servilletas de papel con mucha fuerza para, con lentitud, limpiarse los labios.

–Nadie exceptuando mis padres me llama por mi nombre de pila –se encontró Shindou diciendo en voz alta sin querer y, por un momento, recordó a Kirino y en cómo le decía Takkun cuando eran niños. Por desgracia esos días ya pasaron y fueron sustituidos por un incómodo silencio de parte de los dos.

No quería pensar en ello, no en el extranjero, menos perdido en uno de los aeropuertos más grandes de Europa. Aún se sentía culpable por haber confundido a su mejor amigo con una mujer, aunque la horrible sensación de haberle rechazado por eso mismo le hacía mucho más daño por dentro.

Pasó muy rápido, fue demasiado repentino y si le dejaran volver atrás…

–Lo siento tío, te he hecho recordar algo malo ¿verdad? Porque has puesto una carita que da pena.

A Shindou ya le habían advertido que de todos los extranjeros los más pesados eran los norteamericanos y vaya si no estaba equivocado. Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, sus labios terminaron siendo una línea horizontal perfecta que dejaba claro su humor en esos momentos. No solo había perdido su vuelo a Londres, sino que además un desconocido le estaba molestando y haciendo recordar a Kirino, quien no hacía ni el amago de contestarle a los mensajes que le había estado mandando desde el día que pelearon. ¿De qué manera podía conseguir librarse de él?

Cuando iba amablemente a mandarle a tomar por dónde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, Fitzgerald recibió una llamada en el teléfono móvil que contestó de inmediato. Shindou volvió a centrarse en sus cosas, escuchando de fondo más pitidos y gritos, añadidos a los berridos que Fitzgerald soltaba por teléfono para dejarse escuchar. Al rato notó una mano que se interponía entre sus ojos y el ipad, así que levantó la cabeza bastante enfadado.

–Me han dicho que la única manera para ir a Londres es cruzando el Canal de la Mancha porque al parecer esto no tiene vistas de acabar pronto –le informó –. Yo volaba con Ryanair y he perdido hasta el dinero.

Shindou no se preocupaba por algo así, su compañía era KLM que eran muchísimo más justos que Ryanair y le devolverían hasta el último yen por las molestias ocasionadas, aunque no fueran directamente de su competencia. De hecho su madre le acababa de mandar un mensaje diciéndole que le habían devuelto el dinero del segundo vuelo a Heathrow pero estaban trabajando en una forma de mandarle a Londres y que se pondrían en contacto pronto con él.

Shindou no estaba muy por la labor de esperar y al parecer Fitzgerald tenía un plan. Si algo había aprendido de todos esos años siendo capitán de un equipo de fútbol era a saber escuchar a los demás, porque todo el mundo era capaz de aportar buenas ideas.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría por hacer eso, pero tampoco quería que sus padres cargaran con todo el peso de buscar una solución desde Japón cuando en pocas horas sería de noche. Terminó de mandar el mensaje a su madre diciéndoles que se ocuparía él mismo del asunto, mientras el americano ponía morritos y hacía como si pensara en algo.

–Mi padre me ha dicho que puedo coger un tren en Saint Lazare para ir a Caen, en Normandía. Al parecer su familia tiene ahí un apartamento y puedo quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que pueda ir a Londres. Algo es algo, supongo. ¿Te vienes?

Shindou no tenía mucha opción, pero un compañero de viaje no le vendría mal, sobre todo en una ciudad que no conocía. Luego en Caen buscaría un hotel para pasar la noche y así seguir su viaje temprano en la mañana.

Además, necesitaba una pequeña aventura que le sacara de los problemas que tenía en Japón y algo divertido que contarle a Kirino cuando solucionaran las cosas.

Porque las iban a solucionar tarde o temprano, de eso quería estar seguro.

oOo

Llegar a Saint Lazare fue un desastre de épicas proporciones solo superado por la llegada del ejército norteamericano a la playa de Omaha sesenta años atrás.

Shindou quería coger un taxi, pero al final tuvo que pagar un autobús incómodo que le llevó del aeropuerto hasta el centro de la ciudad por poco menos de diez euros, todo por no discutir con Fitzgerald. Al final claudicó para no tener una pelea e intentar ser más tolerante con el otro chico, que decía que era un método de transporte más barato y muy eficiente.

Tenía que admitir que se ahorró treinta euros en el transporte, pero también se tragó muy a su pesar que los habría pagado sin problema solo por no aguantar los tarareos de su compañero de viaje y a la señora que se pasó todo el trayecto hablando con su hija por teléfono a voz en grito mientras se movía sin parar en el asiento justo de atrás de Shindou. Una vez en Opera, donde acababa el trayecto, quedó extasiado al ver el enorme edificio que ocupaba casi toda la plaza y que daba nombre al lugar. Esa sensación le duró muy poco, tan poco que casi de inmediato empezó a agobiarse porque tenía que encontrar la entrada al metro llevando dos maletas grandes y pesadas.

–Ahora si que cogemos un taxi –Anunció en voz alta mientras Fitz corría de un lado a otro con su pequeña maleta de mano, preguntando en inglés a la gente dónde encontrar la entrada de metro, que no venía señalada en ninguna parte. Shindou se paró en mitad del paseo, mirando de un lado a otro sabiendo para su desgracia que no podía ir a muy lejos sin el americano.

Aunque solo fuera para que le cargara las maletas.

–¡Nadie me entiende! –gritó el chaval desde lejos y Shindou se llevó una mano a la cara.

–Vamos a coger un taxi. Yo hay cosa que más odie que perder el tiempo, y más en un sitio que no conozco.

–No hace falta, la estación de Saint Lazare está tan cerca que podríamos ir andando. Venga, que yo te pillo una maleta y tú llevas la otra. Pero el metro tiene que estar cerca, así que vamos a buscar un poquito más.

Shindou no tuvo tiempo de discutir, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el otro chico hasta la parte izquierda del edificio para dar una vuelta alrededor de él.

Y luego otra.

Y luego otra.

Sin encontrar la entrada al metro, estuvieron dando vueltas como peonzas hasta que Shindou se paró a pensar, recordando así que le habían dicho que Paris era una ciudad bien preparada para los turistas y que había mapas por todas partes. El problema era dónde podían estar esos mapas, ya que a simple vista no había más carteles que los de los establecimientos de la plaza.

Si era así, ¿Dónde podía encontrar uno? Shindou cerró los ojos para pensar mientras Fitzgerald aún seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo y de forma súbita se le ocurrió algo. En algunas ciudades se podía encontrar mapas de la zona en las paradas de los autobuses y al acercarse mejor para mirar en la marquesina de autobús más cercana vio que había dado en el clavo. No solo estaba toda la zona marcada en el papel, sino que también la numeración de los autobuses más cercanos y la boca de metro bien señalada frente al edificio de la Opera.

–¿Has encontrado algo?- Fitz se asomó por detrás, levantándose las gafas con el dedo índice y Shindou se limitó a señalar la entrada al metro–. Pero si ahí no había nada, solo un pasillo subterráneo…

A Shindou le dieron ganas de pegarle en toda la cara con su puño, pero volvió a contenerse por octava vez desde que lo había conocido unas escasas tres horas atrás.

Saint Lazare estaba muy cerca de Opera, a dos paradas usando la línea 3, pero ir con dos maletas grandes no fue precisamente algo que Shindou quisiera recordar, el suburbano estaba muy viejo y dejado, algo impensable en el metro de Tokyo. Al llegar a la estación, un edificio inmenso y antiguo, se encontraron con que estaba en obras de remodelación. La estación en sí parecía ser un edificio excepcionalmente bello pero estaba rodeada de pequeñas casetas prefabricadas de color blanco donde, en francés y en inglés, indicaban que ahí estaban las taquillas de forma provisional. Fuera habían colocado máquinas expendedoras amarillas y verdes y Fitz no perdió el tiempo en correr y ponerse a toquetear unas de las últimas, quejándose de no entender nada ya que estaba en francés. Después de unos largos diez minutos, Shindou se dirigió a una de las máquinas amarillas, eligió la ciudad de destino y, con su tarjeta de crédito, pagó por dos billetes a Caen en primera clase usando en total menos de tres minutos de su tiempo mientras en la otra punta Fitzgerald intentaba sin éxito marcar las opciones con la barrita giratoria de su máquina. Asomó la cabeza por un lado y cuando vio que Shindou había tenido éxito corrió a su lado con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

–Cómo molas –le dijo al otro a la vez que le quitaba los billetes de la mano –. Pero macho, este tren sale a las seis y cinco de la tarde.

-¿Y? llegaremos a Caen sobre las ocho –le respondió Shindou con su tono de voz más seco –. Además es directo, así que no nos tendremos que preocupar por las paradas.

–Me parece genial, pero son las seis y dos minutos. Ya podemos correr como locos al… ¿Andén 32?

oOo

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Shindou se había marchado a estudiar a Londres y nadie de los que aún estudiaban en el Raimon sabía de él. Nadie se sintió dolido, pues el contacto iba a ser difícil estando tan lejos, pero a la vez resultaba extraño que ni siquiera Tenma hubiera tenido noticias del ex capitán.

Desde luego Kariya no era una excepción a la regla, con Shindou había tenido un trato más bien escaso y, además, no quería pensar mucho en eso. El curso había comenzado sin mucha ceremonia ahora que eran los mayores, pero hasta ese momento los profesores no habían sido benévolos con ellos ya que en breve tendrían que pensar en la universidad. Hikaru Kageyama no paraba de quejarse por la cantidad de deberes que estaban recibiendo, a Kariya no le preocupaba ya que siempre terminaba copiándole los ejercicios usando como excusa que no sabía resolverlos bien. Ya intentó lo mismo con Tenma, pero Tsurugi se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Una lástima, el centrocampista era tan puro de corazón que le hacía ser la víctima perfecta de las tropelías de Kariya ahora que Kirino no estaba con ellos.

Al parecer, éste también había desaparecido del mundo que rodeaba a Kariya, ocupado ahora en sus nuevos estudios, aunque su caso era más preocupante que el de Shindou ya que vivían en la misma ciudad. Kariya intentó convencerse a si mismo sobre lo poco que necesitaba saber de él, pero la realidad era bien distinta. El problema principal residía en que no había tenido mucho contacto con otros miembros del equipo más que con los de primer año y le resultaba violento que Kirino supiera que le estaba buscando preguntando expresamente por él a los demás.

La temperatura de la tarde era de perfecta primavera, y Kariya necesitaba unas camisetas nuevas y un par de pantalones que Midorikawa se empeñó en comprar ese mismo día y no otro. La ropa de verano se le había quedado pequeña gracias al ligero estirón que dio durante la primavera y, aunque estaba claro que no iba a ser muy alto, Kariya seguía estando en edad de desarrollo.

Midorikawa no era familiar suyo, pero ir de compras con él era como salir a pasear con una madre. Una madre bastante masculina y quisquillosa, pues nunca estaba contento con la ropa de las tiendas y le hacía probar tallas distintas de la misma prenda una y otra vez.

Después de tres horas de un lado a otro Kariya ya estaba a punto de desistir y llorar por clemencia cuando vio algo que le resultó familiar; una mata de pelo parecido a un brócoli que caminaba por encima del resto de la gente que se apelotonaba en la arcada.

–¿Sangoku-san? –llamó en voz alta, haciendo que éste se diera la vuelta. Estaba acompañado por un grupo de gente que parecía ser amigos de clase.

–Esperadme en la entrada del cine, ya voy con vosotros –dijo a una chica y ésta se despidió con la mano –. Vaya Kariya, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal las clases?

–Bastante duras –contestó con una sonrisa, pero lo que realmente quería era conseguir algo de información de Sangoku –.Ya veo que estás bien.

–Si, había quedado con unos amigos para comer algo y luego ver una película. Oye, ¿qué tal los demás? ¿Sabes algo de Kirino? hace muchísimo que no sé de él.

Sangoku fue directo al grano y Kariya negó con la cabeza.

–No sé nada de él, menos de Shindou-san. Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

–No tanto, ¡yo si tengo contacto con Shindou! –Kariya abrió los ojos y Sangoku continuó con cara de aguantarse la risa –. El pobre tiene muy mala suerte, le cancelaron el vuelo de París a Londres y ahora mismo está perdido en una ciudad pequeña al norte de Francia. Tengo ganas de ver a Kirino para contárselo con pelos y señales, pero…

Kariya pudo adivinar por la expresión de Sangoku que aunque no sabía exactamente que había pasado, se olía que Shindou y Kirino ya no eran tan amigos como antes. Después de un momento de reflexión negó con la cabeza, como si no quisiera decir lo que realmente estuviera pensando. Al final decidió cambiar de tema de una forma tan descarada que hasta Kariya frunció el ceño con consternación.

–De todas formas si escribes a Shndou a su dirección de email podrás hablar con él sin problemas. Otra cosa no, pero contesta a todos los que le escriben.

-¡Kariya! –Midorikawa interrumpió la conversación cargando unas cuantas bolsas y con la expresión en el rostro de estar muy enfadado, aunque se suavizó al ver a Sangoku –Tenemos que irnos a casa, estaré en esa cafetería hasta que termines de hablar con tu amigo.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y los dos chicos quedaron en silencio por unos incómodos momentos en los que Sangoku miró hacia su espalda.

–Más vale que me marche ya o me quedaré sin ver la película. Ha sido genial verte, Kariya.

–Lo mismo digo, Sangoku-san. ¡Pásalo bien!

Los dos se despidieron con la mano y Kariya sonrió de esa forma malvada y cruel que hacía tiempo que no se le veía en la cara. Tenía información privilegiada, aunque era muy escasa, y estaba dispuesto a usarla. ¿Shindou viviendo en Francia? Estaba seguro que la historia sería digna de ser contada.

Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cafetería dónde Midorikawa le estaba esperando, lo más seguro que tomando café y un par de porciones de tarta, siempre había comido mucho para lo delgado que estaba. Atravesó el pequeño pasillo entre la terracita con las mesitas blancas y las flores frescas, abrió la puerta situada justo debajo del toldo verde y…

–Bienvenido a nuestra cafete… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Kariya se llevó la mejor sorpresa del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido subir un montón de capítulos a la vez, aprovechando que no tengo vacaciones y que ya historia ya está acabada.
> 
> Fitzgerald no es un personaje original. En realidad quería usar a un chico norteamericano de verdad, pero en Go no ha salido nadie aún de esa nacionalidad. Lo que he hecho ha sido usar a otro personaje de otra serie (quien adivine quien es tiene regalo).
> 
> Sobre lo que le pasa a Shindou, es casi en su totalidad lo que me pasó a mi intentando llegar a Caen desde París hace dos años. Igual usé el incómodo autobús, me perdí buscando el metro y dando vueltas como una peonza, encontrando la entrada gracias al mapa de una marquesina de autobús, no conseguí sacar los billetes en la máquina verde pero si en la amarilla y casi pierdo el tren que estaba situado a tomar viento de la estación. Yo no tenía quien me acompañara, pero sobreviví :'D
> 
> No creo que sea necesario hacer más notitas, pero si queréis preguntar algo, tirarme una maceta o regalarme una tarrina de fresitas con nata, podéis usar los comentarios. O dejar kudos si sólo os ha gustado :3
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	9. Chapter 9

Había cosas que Ranmaru Kirino no podía permitirse.

La primera, levantar la voz a sus padres.

La segunda, suspender los exámenes.

La tercera, derramar el contenido de la tetera encima de la cabeza de Masaki Kariya.

Si no fuera porque necesitaba el trabajo, hacía tiempo que lo hubiera hecho sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

–Pero Kirino-san, solo te he pedido una porción de tarta de limón.

–Después de cambiar de opinión tres veces. Parece que solo lo haces para fastidiar.

"Como todo desde que te conozco, pequeño capullo"

No hacía mucho que empezó a trabajar a media jornada en la pequeña cafetería, ya que los estudios no se pagan solos, sobre todo en el lugar dónde iba a hacerlo. Era la mejor escuela de Inazuma Town, la única a la que Shindou iba a asistir y por tanto él también pidió el ingreso. Su familia no pasaba hambre pero no era tan solvente, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo por ellos y por lo menos pagar la mensualidad, aunque casi no le diera para el material escolar.

Shindou. Siempre le había puesto por delante de todo, sin pensárselo una segunda vez, aunque no le beneficiara. Si Shindou era feliz, él también lo sería. No importaba nada más.

Ahora no quería saber nada de él y, la verdad, que bien vivía en la ignorancia. En realidad tampoco había hecho un esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con sus otros compañeros del Raimon, como si aislarse fuera la solución a su problema. Ya se encontraría con ellos por la calle, la ciudad de Inazuma no era tan grande después de todo, pero lo que no se esperaba era toparse con alguien conocido en el trabajo y menos que fuera Kariya. Éste le miró desde su asiento con su sonrisa de gato de Cheshire haciendo ver que se había metido en un buen lío.

Kariya, Kariya, siempre Kariya. Como si le observara de lejos, siempre sabe lo que le pasa y tiene la frase perfecta para que se diera cuenta que, aunque Kirino hiciera su propia vida, Kariya siempre iba a estar informado de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Es menudo y gracioso, se avergüenza con mucha facilidad, pero también es esa clase de persona que ha vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo y se le nota mucho en su maliciosa forma de actuar.

A pesar de todo Kirino sabía por experiencia que en realidad era fácil de mantener a raya, a pesar de las apariencias.

–Estás muy tenso, Kirino-san. Deberías tomarte un poco de tiempo libre y salir con los amigos, si es que con tanto trabajo y los estudios aún te queda alguno.

Había veces que a Kirino la comprensión se le iba por la taza del retrete. Pero no podía pegarle con el cartón del menú en la cabeza, por lo menos no si su encargado y su compañera estaban mirando. Lo había soportado tantas veces y de formas tan distintas que sabía que Kariya era experto en fastidiar la existencia a quien quisiera si así lo pretendía. A su vez, tampoco era bueno con las palabras y las acciones, había que mirar más allá de sus frases envenenadas y, teniendo en cuenta eso y que llevaba toda la semana visitándole en la cafetería, pudo adivinar que en el fondo (a lo mejor muy, muy en el fondo) estaba inquieto por él.

–Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy muy bien, gracias –fue la respuesta que Kirino dio aguantando de esa manera las ganas de pegar un chillido al otro chico. Se estaba repitiendo como un mantra que necesitaba el trabajo y el dinero y estaba dando el resultado deseado.

Kariya no parecía creerse sus palabras. Kirino sabía que no tenía que haberle llamado para cortarle el cabello, pero había algo, (pequeño y molesto que se escondía en el fondo de su pecho) que le hacía confiar en él, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido. O sufrido porque a Kariya en realidad había que sufrirlo para conocerlo bien.

–No lo estás. Y como dice mi tutor, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Kirino le miró desconcertado, había oído hablar de Mahoma pero no de montañas, aunque a lo mejor se nombraban en el Corán, quien sabe. Tampoco creía posible que Kariya supiera realmente de lo que estaba hablando.

–No hagas que peligre mi puesto de trabajo, Kariya, o lo vas a lamentar.

–No voy a hacer nada raro, ¿pero quién te crees que soy?–contestó éste haciendo un puchero –. Además, hay que llamar a los chicos del equipo, habrá gente que te quiera ver. El otro día me encontré con Sangoku-san y dice que no te ve a pesar de estar estudiando en el mismo sitio.

–Estamos en grados distintos, es normal que no nos veamos. Además, a pesar de estar en el comienzo del curso nos están dando muchísima tarea y estamos ocupados.

–También me ha contado lo que le está pasando a Shindou-san en su viaje. ¿Sabes que no ha llegado a Londres? Está en un pueblo de Francia o algo así, ha tenido una mala suerte impresionante.

Kirino se puso tenso ante esa bomba soltada sin previo aviso, aguantando la respiración y las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a su ex compañero de equipo. Pero tenía que conservar el trabajo ante todo e Inazuma era una ciudad pequeña donde todo se sabía. No le convenía que en sus siguientes entrevistas de trabajo supieran exactamente que el motivo de su despido fuera un intento de homicidio.

–Kariya –su tono de voz era grave, le costaba soltar aire por los pulmones –. Tengo que seguir trabajando y no puedo estar de cháchara todo el día. En una hora termino el turno y no quiero que crean que soy un vago, ¿entiendes? Así que te traeré una porción de tarta de limón y si no te la comes, el problema será tuyo.

Aún le resultaba raro darse la vuelta de golpe y no sentir el cabello largo dando pequeñas bandadas de un lado a otro. Lo que no echaba de menos era dejar a Kariya callado en su asiento. Había cosas que hacer y mesas que servir.

La hora pasó sin más incidentes. Kariya pagó su consumición sin rechistar, Otonashi llegó con alguien a quien no pudo ver, pero al echar un vistazo rápido dentro del local se fue con prisa, y unos niños tiraron un batido de chocolate al suelo. Kariya no se movió de la mesa, saboreando la tarta con una lentitud pasmosa mientras hacía las tareas de clase, hasta que vio a Kirino vestido con la ropa de calle frente a él. Fue entonces cuando se tragó el resto de un bocado.

–¿Nos vamos ya? – comentó casual, y Kirino entornó los ojos mientras Kariya sonreía todo lo inocente que era capaz de aparentar.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre desde que Kariya le vio la primera vez en la cafetería. Había entrado por accidente con su tutor y a partir de ese momento comenzó a visitarle a menudo, insistiendo en acompañarle un trecho del camino a casa, como si se fuera a perder o necesitara algún tipo de conversación.

En realidad solo caminar en compañía de otra persona era suficiente. Kirino se sentía en paz consigo mismo y, porqué no decirlo, mejor con el mundo y un poco menos solo. Claro que no lo iba a decir en voz alta y darle a Kariya una satisfacción.

Kirino siempre había sido una persona que se tragaba sus miedos e inseguridades y se sorprendió de ver que la postura de Kariya con él le estaba dando una paz interior que creía haberlo perdido el día de la graduación, justo frente la entrada al invernadero.

oOo

Shindou salió del centro comercial con una bolsa ecológica de Carrefour llena de comida y se dirigió a la parada del tranvía para regresar a la casa que compartía con Fitzgerald.

Caen era una ciudad que acabó gustándole al segundo día de estar viviendo ahí, tan grande como Inazuma Town pero llena de historia y recuerdos de guerra. Acabó cogiéndole el gusto a ir en tranvía a todas partes y deseando que algo así se pusiera en su ciudad y, a pesar de que Fitzgerald le comentó que planeaban cambiarlos por ser poco prácticos, Shindou se encontró pensando que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ese medio de transporte para desplazarse en distancias cortas.

Una vez llegó a su parada situada cerca del centro de la ciudad, entró en una panadería situada justo frente al paso de peatones para coger la acostumbrada barra (Fitz era adicto al pan de baguette y siempre se hacía un gran bocadillo por las noches), y salió de ahí a parte con lo que iba a comprar, con una caja pequeña de macarons. De un tiempo a esta parte la señora que regentaba el establecimiento comenzó a darle pequeños regalos siempre que le veía y a él le daba vergüenza no aceptarlos. No eran cosas caras, normalmente algo de bollería con un relleno especial que no estaba la venta. Siempre le levantaba el ánimo, como si la mujer supiera que necesitaba algo así para animarse y soltar de esa manera una pequeña sonrisa, de esas tan raras que nunca dejaba ver desde que pasó el fiasco de la ceremonia de graduación.

Pensar en Kirino le seguía doliendo, pero no de la manera que él esperaba. El género de su princesa parecía no tener importancia frente al hecho de haber perdido a alguien a quien quería de verdad. En todo ese tiempo había recibido e-mails de Sangoku, incluso de Kurumada e Ichino, pero Kirino parecía haber desaparecido, y no quería preguntar por él a sus ex compañeros porque daría a entender que se habían peleado y eso generaría demasiadas preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar. ¿Cómo vas a explicar que confundiste a tu mejor amigo con una chica y te enamoraste de él? No es que la situación en sí le dejara peor que mal, temía por el daño que esa noticia haría a Kirino y las bromas que pudiera generar.

Caminó unos cuantos metros antes de empezar a callejear un poco y, al lado de un edificio que aún tenía algo de metralla, se encontraba la casa reconstruida que ahora era su nuevo hogar hasta el verano, sin Kirino a su lado por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón.

–¿Fitzgerald-san? –después de dos semanas viviendo con él decidió usar el sufijo ya que aunque pareciera mentira, era dos años mayor que él. Se encaminó a la cocina para dejar las compras y escuchó algo de fondo, y supuso que el otro chico estaba conectado a internet.

–Tío. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio –la voz de Fitz se hacía más clara a cada momento. Shindou dejó el pan en la encimera de granito, la bolsa con el resto de la compra en la mesa de madera y echó un vistazo por la puerta.

Al tercer día de estar en Caen las huelgas llegaron a su fin, pero el padre de Shindou llegó a la extraña conclusión de que sería mejor que diera sus clases online y no moverse de Francia, algo sin sentido teniendo en cuenta que si Shindou iba a Londres era para aprender inglés. Al final el chico se acostumbró a su vida en esa pequeña ciudad normanda, estudiando en casa y saliendo por las calles, respirando historia entre edificios muy modernos y otros reconstruidos a imagen de las curiosas casitas de madera de tejados puntiagudos que abundaban en la zona.

Y viviendo con el compañero de piso más insufrible de todos los que podían existir en el mundo.

Cuando escuchó el tercer "tíiiiio", pensó que lo que Fitz realmente quería es que se acercara a su habitación para preguntar qué era lo que le estaba pasando, porque el vago no era capaz de mover el culo del asiento. Se encaminó despacio, con el ceño fruncido porque se imaginaba que esa cosa tan importante era un video de gatitos de youtube.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó al fin, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Y lo primero que vio fue a Fitz con los ojos como platos, enseñándole una fotografía que se le hacía familiar.

–¡No me habías dicho que tuvieras novia!

Shindou enfocó mejor la vista y vio que la foto que el otro sostenía era una de Kirino que normalmente usaba de marca páginas. Se la sacó unos meses atrás usando alguna excusa tonta que en ese momento no podía recordar, aunque dio el resultado deseado y obtuvo lo que quería. Kirino estaba muy guapo ese día, aunque no se había hecho nada especial. Quizás fuera la expresión serena de su rostro, o la luz que se colaba por los ventanales de la sala de música, pero sea lo que fuere, le hacía parecer adorable.

A pesar de los bonitos recuerdos, a Shindou se le bajó la sangre a los pies.

–Es la chica más guapa que he visto en mucho tiempo –Fitz parecía emocionado, mirando la fotografía con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Cómo es que te lo tenías tan callado? Yo te he hablado de la mía y tú no me hablas de la tuya, eso no es justo.

–No es mi novia.

La respuesta de Shindou llegó en una perfecta pronunciación británica, seca y cortante como un cuchillo recién afilado. Fitz se quedó sorprendido en el sitio, con las cejas muy altas y las gafas en la punta de la nariz.

–¿Entonces es tu hermana? No os parecéis mucho. O peor aún, tú no le gustas. ¿A que es eso? Y por eso terminaste en Europa, para olvidar.

–No quiero hablar del tema, ¿Vale? Y creo que no te he permitido husmear en mis cosas –arrebató la fotografía de las manos de Fitz con un movimiento brusco y éste arrugó el ceño.

–No he husmeado en ninguna parte, esto estaba tirado en el pasillo, así que se te ha caído. Ya sé que eres muy especialito con lo tuyo y sobre todo con tu vida privada, pero deberías cambiar un poco porque tienes una cara de amargado que no te aguantaría ni tu familia.

Después de soltar la retahíla se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta defensiva, pero lo que obtuvo fue que Shindou mirara al suelo derrotado. Era cierto lo que decía, tan cierto que la prueba era que la panadera le daba regalos para que se animara y cambiara la expresión de su rostro. Tan cierto que no le hubiera extrañado que ese fuera el motivo por el cual Kirino aún no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él.

Shindou no quería admitirlo, pero el primer día que la panadera le dio el pequeño regalo lloró como un niño. La mujer tenía en su rostro la comprensión que solo posee una madre y, la de Shindou, estaba demasiado lejos como para sentirse arropado por ella.

Había muchas cosas que no quería admitir a si mismo, menos en voz alta. Echaba de menos a Kirino, mucho, muchísimo. Siempre habían sido amigos y las pocas veces que habían estado separados por las vacaciones familiares se habían estado escribiendo cartas a diario, y es que extrañaba ese contacto, el saber que alguien le entendía y que esa persona podía contar con él para lo que quisiera.

–La historia es complicada –contestó con voz débil –. No tengo fuerzas para hablar de ello.

–¿Y no crees que contárselo a alguien ayudará a que te sientas mejor? Cuando quieras te presto mis oídos. Yo también estoy solo aquí y si no confiamos el uno en el otro ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No te caigo bien, se te nota mucho, pero hagamos algo para sentirnos un poco como en casa.

En ese momento Fitzgerald creció cinco años y a los ojos de Shindou ya no era ese tipo infantil que solo vivía para jugar y ver tonterías por internet. Con la cabeza ladeada y los brazos en jarras, más parecía un padre echando una charla a su hijo sobre el sentido de la vida en lugar de un amigo intentando dar ánimos.

–Muchas gracias, Fitzgerald-san –y éste le dio una palmada en el hombro que le hizo tambalear.

–No me llames así, mi primer nombre es Alfred. No te lo dije antes porque eras un extraño, aunque te hubiera invitado a compartir piso conmigo –sonrió –. Y como diría el pomposo de mi padre, "Ha sido un placer ayudarle" –imitó todo lo bien que pudo el fuerte acento de Oxford y Shindou sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde que conoció a ese extraño chico americano en el aeropuerto.

–Tu sigues sin poder llamarme Takuto. Y… –cogió aire, lo soltó de golpe y miró al frente, decidido a confiar en alguien y quitarse una gran carga pesada de sus hombros –. La chica de la foto en realidad es un chico. A pesar de todo aún sigo enamorado de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí llego con un capítulo más de este fic tan lento como una tortuga italiana. Hay un par de apuntes que quiero dejar claritos.
> 
> Estuve en Caen hará unos 3 años. Es una ciudad preciosa cerca de las playas del desembarco que quedó destrozada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Merece la pena visitarla y merece la pena subirse en sus tranvías con neumáticos, aunque los van a quitar pronto. Normandía es mucho más bonito e interesante que París.
> 
> Un besote y ya sabéis, para cualquier comentario o sugerencia, podéis contactar conmigo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

No hay nada peor que ir a trabajar en un día soleado y con la temperatura perfecta; ni fresco como para llevar una camisa de manga larga, ni tan caluroso como para buscar con desesperación una máquina de refrescos por la calle, aunque eso último en Japón no es muy difícil de encontrar. Aún quedaba mucho para los meses pegajosos y agobiantes del verano y la gente, sobre todo los estudiantes, morían por aprovechar los últimos días de primavera.

El día había sido duro para Kirino. Empezando con un examen sorpresa a primera hora, cuando ni siquiera se había despejado y siguiendo con una llamada de atención por parte de su profesor de matemáticas ya que no lograba concentrarse. No había dormido bien, de esas veces que no se consigue descansar y tenía la sensación de haber corrido una maratón. Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba el sueño. Le había pasado otras veces y odiaba levantarse con una sensación terrible en el estómago, harto de que las preocupaciones no le dejaran ni un poco de tregua en esos días. El curso aún estaba en sus primeros días y sentía como si la presión de los exámenes de entrada a la universidad ya estuvieran cargando todo su peso sobre los hombros.

El resto del día fue mejorando, pero comenzó a caer en picado de nuevo al ver que sus compañeros de clase hablaban de quedar para ir al parque de la torre, o a dar una vuelta por la arcada. Y si, él iba a ir a la arcada también, pero a ser responsable y pasar cuatro horas del día sirviendo capuccinos a gente que ni le iba ni le venía.

Así era la terrible vida de Ranmaru Kirino, cargando con la responsabilidad de un adulto y las pocas ganas de trabajar de un niño.

Aún con todo el agobio en la boca del estómago, tuvo tiempo de ir a su casa a comer algo y a hablar con su familia de lo que había hecho en las clases. No lo contaba todo, prefería obviar los hechos más desagradables pero a una madre no se la puede engañar; esa sonrisa que solo ellas saben poner era como si le recordara que "si, hijo, puedes decirme lo que quieras pero has tenido un día de perros". La estaba viendo en ese mismo instante, frente a él y con los palillos oscilando con elegancia del cuenco a su boca y de su boca al cuenco.

Ella sabía que su hijo había cambiado, pero lo achacaba a que Shindou se había marchado de viaje, como si Kirino no fuera capaz siquiera de respirar si no tuviera a su amigo al lado y, precisamente por eso, se veía en la obligación de demostrar que él podía estar solo, que no necesitaba tener a Shindou como siempre. Y era algo que debía hacer porque después de que pasara aquello, no podrían volver a tener la misma relación que antes. Era imposible.

Salió de casa acelerado, con el uniforme limpio en una bolsa de deporte y las monedas para el autobús en la mano izquierda.

Normalmente los días que empiezan mal siempre acaban mejor, así que esperaba que lo que restara de tarde fuera tranquilo en la pequeña cafetería. No contaba con llegar y que el delantal que había dejado en su taquilla estuviera sucio (pero lo pudo arreglar pidiendo prestado otro a Mariko, su compañera de turno de tarde). Tampoco contó con que la puerta de la taquilla estuviera tan cerca de su cara que le golpeara la nariz de lado (doloroso, pero sobreviviría a ello). Esperaba a Kariya sentado en su mesa de siempre al lado del murete y con los deberes encima de la mesa, pero lo que se encontró en realidad superaba con creces sus expectativas.

De hecho esperaba no tener que haber vivido eso nunca.

–¡Kirino! – Sangoku le saludó con la mano para que le viera, aunque no era necesario hacerlo, ya era demasiado fácil ver a casi todos los integrantes del antiguo Raimon en un local tan pequeño. Habían juntado cinco mesas de las ocho disponibles y buscaban una sexta para que Amagi pudiera sentarse entre ellos. Kirino temía que nadie más pudiera entrar en el local.

Solo esperaba, y poco le faltaba para ir al templo más cercano a rezar por ello, que consumieran más que el refill de refrescos o su jefe le despediría sin mover una ceja.

–Sois nuestros senpai, así que espero que nos invitéis a lo que queramos –era la voz de Kariya la que se escuchaba por encima de todo el barullo y Kirino pudo jurar que Kageyama había chillado dándole todo el apoyo a esa idea. Sangoku miró a Kurumada y los dos asintieron apesadumbrados, había cosas que eran difíciles de evitar.

–Decidme que vais a portaros como adultos y a no fastidiar mi día de trabajo –Kirino casi imploró, y los demás soltaron una gran carcajada. Ichino se levantó de la mesa para que le pudiera ver bien.

–¡Venga ya, hace siglos que no te vemos! Parecía que se te había tragado la tierra.

–Por lo menos casi 30 días "Después de Shindou" –Aoyama, siempre a su lado, comentó jocoso, aunque a Kirino eso no le hizo ninguna gracia –. No es que vayamos a incendiar el local, no te preocupes. A lo mejor saqueamos la existencia de tartas.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes y Kirino quiso cogerse una baja y desaparecer de ahí para no regresar jamás. O mejor, desaparecer del mundo. A pesar de ser dos años mayores seguían comportándose como niños, menos mal que Sangoku (siempre la voz de la razón), estaba ahí para poner orden. Se levantó, dio un par de palmadas y todo el mundo le prestó atención en el momento. No había duda que había sido capitán del Raimon anteriormente, aún sabía como manejar a la gente.

–Vamos a sentarnos y a pedir la carta. A este paso solo vamos a conseguir que Kirino se avergüence de ser nuestro amigo y no hemos venido a eso.

–¡Yo si! –Gritó Hamano.

–Vale, pues quitando Hamano, no hemos venido aquí para que Kirino lo pase mal.

Era de agradecer que alguien tuviera algo de cerebro entre esa panda. Kirino les entregó unas cuantas cartas de tartas y bebidas y esperó paciente a que se decidieran hasta que la voz de Tenma le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Kirino-san! ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

Y de pronto todo el mundo levantó la vista de la cartulina rosa y le miraron fijamente, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta antes. Kurama fue el primero en hablar.

–Pensaba que se había hecho una coleta o algo.

–O un moño.

–Ahora que lo dices le queda bien.

–Pero está raro.

Los comentarios se sucedieron tan rápido que casi no hubo tiempo de discernir quien era el que los hacía. Sus caras no eran de disgusto, quizás Tsurugi estaba sorprendido, pero Aoi sonreía de oreja a oreja. Kirino pudo observar que Kariya se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo y se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir que él había sido el peluquero.

Más le valía quedarse callado o iba a correr la sangre.

–¡Si estás hasta guapo! –Quien habló fue Ichino y Aoyama rió en voz alta antes de añadir.

–¡Así Shindou dejará de dirigirse a ti como si tuvieras tetas!

El silencio que siguió a ese comentario se pudo cortar con un cuchillo. Kirino se mordió el labio inferior, sin encontrar una respuesta a eso y, pensando con acierto que si el resto de compañeros se habían callado era porque sabían que a Kirino no le gustaba que le confundieran con una mujer, no porque supieran todo el fiasco que pasó un mes atrás.

Quizás lo que más le dolió fue comprobar que todo el mundo había notado que Shindou le trataba como si fuera una chica desvalida y tonta. Todos menos él.

–¡Quiero tarta de zanahoria y un café! – Kariya levantó la mano, con la cara más inocente que pudo poner.

–Yo un scone y té de canela, por favor –Hayami decidió echar un cable que fue bien recibido por Kirino. Al poco todo el mundo terminó pidiendo de la carta, Kirino tomó la nota y caminó con paso rápido hacia la cocina, esperando que se olvidaran de él por un momento.

Había unos cuantos motivos por los cuales no quería ver a sus antiguos compañeros y en menos de diez minutos se listaron todos y cada uno de ellos. No le hubiera disgustado verlos uno a uno, pero todos a la vez era demasiado para él. Y estaba seguro además que el culpable de esa improvisada reunión (o quizás no tan improvisada después de todo) era Kariya, al fin y al cabo era el único que sabía dónde estaba trabajando. Kurama y él se veían en las clases, pero nunca había nombrado que tenía un baito, incluso a sabiendas que era muy posible que éste no fuera a visitarle.

Cuando el jefe de Kirino se personó para comenzar su turno de trabajo, se encontró encantado de tener esa horda de adolescentes que habían invadido su pequeño y acogedor local, ya que no todo el mundo tenía el placer de ver a los campeones del Holy Road juntos. Además estaban consumiendo como limas y no tenían intención de parar.

Poco a poco Kirino se fue relajando entre risas y vítores, se comportaban igual que cuando iban a comer ramen al restaurante de Tobitaka (tiempos preciosos que nunca más volverán). Como guinda para rematar el pastel, Kariya sacó su teléfono movil (lo más nuevo del mercado, pudo notar Kirino) y comenzó a sacar fotos a todo el mundo, hasta Mariko, la cocinera y el jefe se unieron a la fiesta.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que Kirino no se encontraba tan bien, tanto como para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y divertirse para variar. Su vida en las últimas semanas se convirtió en un cúmulo de compromisos entre estudios y trabajo y el poco tiempo que tenía para él mismo no lo estaba usando para desconectar.

El problema era que Shindou siempre estaba presente, de alguna forma u otra. En los ejercicios que no le salían, en las vueltas solitarias a casa, las noches después de cenar en las que siempre se llamaban por teléfono. Las cosas se habían estropeado tanto entre ellos que Kirino necesitaba tiempo, espacio, sobre todo espacio y daba gracias al cielo que Francia se lo estaba dando. No es nada fácil pasar página cuando tu mejor amigo (el chico que te gusta, tu amor de la infancia) se confiesa y encima te confunde con una mujer. En qué lugar les deja a los dos, es algo que no era capaz de adivinar y ya en esas alturas, ni ganas tenía de averiguarlo.

–¡Vamos a sacarnos todos una foto! ¡Todos juntos! –Tenma pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tsurugi y éste enrojeció hasta las orejas. Aoi se abrazó a él y poco a poco, todo el mundo se fue agolpando a su alrededor.

–¡La hago yo! –Kariya se separó del grupo y Kageyama protestó a la vez que Amagi intentaba elevarlo.

–Pero tú no vas a salir con nosotros –la queja llegó tarde, Kariya ya había dado al botón y el flash les había dejado ciegos. Para ser un teléfono más parecía una cámara profesional.

Mariko se ofreció a sacarles fotografías y eso hizo en lo que quedó de tarde. Y cuando decidieron irse a casa, Kirino se dio cuenta que el turno de trabajo había terminado.

Su jefe le dio palmaditas en la espalda y se rió.

–Hoy te he visto mucho más relajado, espero que tus amigos vengan más a menudo. Está bien que seas serio, pero de vez en cuando es bonito darse una alegría, ¿no crees?

Y por fin pudo respirar aliviado a pesar de saber, con toda certeza, que si sus amigos no hubieran sido los Inazuma Eleven su jefe no habría sido tan condescendiente.

oOo

Eran las seis de la tarde en Caen cuando Shindou recibió un correo electrónico de Sangoku, el único con el que mantenía cierto contacto de manera regular. Terminó mirando con incredulidad su Ipad.

El cabello rosáceo y corto de Kirino ocupaba toda la pantalla del aparato, ampliado de una de las fotografías que acababa de abrir.

Esa misma tarde el equipo había quedado en verle, ya que estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en la cafetería de la arcada para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos de los estudios. Al parecer el único que tenía ese tipo de información era Kariya, el cual organizó todo el tinglado para darle una sorpresa. Kirino había estado desaparecido para todos desde el día de la graduación y solo Kurama le había visto en clases. A pesar de ello, se había guardado su trabajo a tiempo parcial y éste tampoco sabía nada de lo que ocurría con Kirino fuera de la escuela, así que fue una sorpresa para todos.

Aunque había pasado solo un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, Shindou comprobó que Kirino había cambiado mucho gracias al corte de pelo. Le quedaba muy bien, pero ya no le hacía tener rasgos de muñeca de porcelana. Era distinto, aún seguía siendo Kirino pero parecía haber madurado, le hacía verse un poco más adulto incluso en el físico. Continuaba siendo guapo y Shindou tuvo que recordar qué le había hecho pensar que fuera una chica, aunque delante de él estaba la evidencia que no era así en absoluto. Sonreía a la cámara de una forma serena, tranquila y amable, de la misma manera que lo hacía para él hasta justo antes de que todo ocurriera.

Fitzgerald (o Alfred, le costaba hacerse al nombre de pila del americano) asomó la cabeza por su hombro de forma indiscreta, como siempre. Y notó como sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver la pantalla del aparato.

–¿Es tu chico? Se ha cortado el pelo y le queda tope bien.

–No me sorprende que lo haya hecho, era una especie de apuesta que perdió hace muchos años y además, era uno de los motivos por los cuales todo el mundo le confundía con una mujer. No debió sentir que tuviera que mantener la promesa durante más tiempo.

–Tampoco me extraña – Alfred señaló la pantalla poniendo toda la yema del dedo en la superficie y Shindou le dio un manotazo, aunque no se inmutó ya acostumbrado a los malos gestos del chico japonés –. Aún así sigue teniendo una belleza poco común. Sus rasgos son finos, así que aunque se haya cortado el cabello sigue siendo igual de guapo que antes.

–Lo es, pero no es lo único que tiene. Kirino es… Kirino. Son años de confianza y apoyo, una amistad que no puedo tener con cualquiera. Me cuesta mucho abrirme a los demás y la gente nueva me suele disgustar en un primer momento.

–No me digas, Romeo, nunca lo hubiera notado – hizo un intento de mohín que no resultó y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla, algo extrañado –. Oye, ¿Quién está sacando la foto?

-¿A quién te refieres? No lo sé, mi amigo me ha mandado cinco fotos y salen todos los chicos del equipo, puede ser cualquiera. ¿Qué has visto?

–Es que tiene una cara de cordero degollado que no puede con ella. No sé, es como si mirara a alguien con mucho cariño y como es evidente que a nosotros no es, es al tipo que está sacando la foto.

Alfred podía ser muy alelado, pero esa era su apariencia exterior. Muchas veces era capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que a simple vista no eran tan evidentes. Shindou se dio una bofetada mental, ¿cómo no había caído en ello? Era indiscutible que, aunque estaba pensando que Kirino parecía que le miraba como lo hacía siempre a través de la instantánea, no era así. Pasó un par de fotos para comparar con la otra en la que estaba siendo arrastrado por Hamano mientras intentaba que la tetera que llevaba en la bandeja no se cayera al suelo. Hanami agarraba a la vez a su mejor amigo y de fondo Aoi se acercaba con un paño de cocina. Estaba riéndose a carcajadas, nada que ver con la fotografía de grupo dónde estaba más tranquilo.

Volvió a la fotografía de grupo e hizo la imagen más pequeña para hacer aparecer al resto del equipo, que estaban colocados unos encima de otros, de manera desordenada, como si se hubiera hecho de forma improvisada. Tenma estaba agarrado a Tsurugi y a Aoi, Kageyama intentaba ser levantado por Amagi, Sangoku alzaba una taza de té como si fuera una jarra de cerveza…

–¿Buscas a alguien? –Alfred miraba curioso las caras de los amigos de Shindou, nunca había visto a tanto japonés junto.

–A quien ha hecho la foto, pero no sé quien puede ser. Está Kurumada en una esquina, esos son Ichino y Aoyama, siempre están juntos. Hamano y Hayami igual, y están en este otro lado. Kurama… casi no se le ve, es muy bajito, le tapa Tsurugi.

La revelación le llegó de lleno, siempre había estado ahí desde que entró en el equipo. Al lado de Kirino en la defensa, haciéndole rabiar y metiéndose con él. Poco a poco soltándose y siendo más amable, tanto como para ser el único que sabía qué había pasado con Kirino y dónde trabajaba, como para organizar una reunión con los chicos del equipo para animarle…

–¡Maldito bastardo!

–Takuto, hasta insultando eres fino.

El pelo brillante y verde de Masaki Kariya era lo único que faltaba en esa instantánea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, Shindou empezará a ser un dramas y Kariya deseará no haber entrado en el Raimon.
> 
> No hay mucho que comentar, más que una notita cultural, el nomihoudai. En algunos restaurantes y por el módico precio de 150 yenes (cuando yo estuve en Japón, no sé si ha subido), hay una opción en el que puedes beber lo que quieras durante toda la tarde. Es de mala educación entrar en un local y estar solo bebiendo y no pedir nada, así que eso es lo que temía Kirino al comienzo del capítulo.
> 
> También es normal que un senpai tenga que invitar a sus kouhai cuando van por ahí, así que Tenma y compañía no se cortaron mucho a la hora de pedir postres.
> 
> Y eso es todo por este capítulo. Para el siguiente espero tardar poco, así que nos vemos pronto :D


	11. Chapter 11

Para Tenma los días comenzaban yendo al salón, dónde hacía poco que Aki había puesto un ordenador para todos los huéspedes de Kogarashi Manor que no tuvieran el suyo y no pudieran disfrutar de la wifi. A pesar de pasarlo muy bien en Inazuma Town echaba mucho de menos Okinawa y a su familia y esperaba regresar pronto, aunque no tenía muy claro que hacer en el futuro más que jugar al fútbol. De momento y mientras viviera fuera, se conformaba con hablar con los suyos a través de skype o por mail mientras desayunaba las cosas ricas que Aki preparaba por la mañana.

Tenía que tener cuidado y no despertar a nadie, así que se dirigió a la cocina de puntillas y despacio, hasta encontrarse de bruces con una sombra no muy alta y en pijama.

–¡Lo siento Kogure-san!

–No pas- ¿Tenma-kun?

No era Kogure, a no ser que éste se hubiera transformado de pronto en mujer. De hecho Tenma tenía la terrible sensación de haberse levantado en el colegio, pero al mirar bien comprobó que aún seguía en casa. Quien no debería estar ahí era Haruna y menos con el pijama de balones de Kogure puesto.

Había algo extraño en esa situación, algo que no encajaba y Tenma sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ser.

–Otonashi-sensei, la próxima vez que haga una pijamada con Aki-nee, puede pedirle la ropa a ella, no a Kogure-san. La camisa le queda un poco ancha y… ¿no lleva pantalones?

Haruna arrugó la nariz por unos instantes, como pensando qué contestar mientras con la mano derecha intentaba bajar la parte de arriba del pijama.

Había veces que no sabía si darle a Tenma un beso en los mofletes como si tuviera seis años o pegarle un capón para que espabilara ahora que tenía casi dieciséis. Lo raro era que Tsurugi no le hubiese mandado a freír espárragos a esas alturas, el delantero tenía una paciencia divina que era casi casi envidiable.

Después de tres segundos pensándoselo, decidió contestar.

–Muy bien, la próxima vez no volveré a pedirle a Kogure-kun el pijama. Gracias por el consejo.

Tenma observó a su profesora correr escaleras arriba, preguntándose el motivo si el cuarto de Aki estaba en la planta baja, pero no le duró mucho ya que acto seguido se preparó un vaso de leche fresca y una vez delante del ordenador, lo encendió para mirar el correo.

A parte de los mails spam que cualquier persona recibía y que Tenma mandaba directamente a la basura (si el viagra no era un modelo nuevo de zapatillas de fútbol no le interesaba), llegó al mensaje de buenos días de su padre. Era bonito recibirlos, le daba fuerzas y ganas de continuar viviendo solo en Inazuma. Había veces que quería regresar a Okinawa, pero nadie dijo que los sueños llegaran sin luchar por ellos. Estar sin su familia era duro, pero algo necesario que tenía que superar.

Después de otros cuatro mails de spam, llegó a uno que no esperaba recibir nunca, a pesar de que en realidad lo estaba deseando. Echaba mucho de menos al antiguo capitán de su equipo y nadie sabía de él, ni siquiera Kirino, su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños. Se puso cómodo y bebió un sorbo de leche antes de empezar a leer, sintiéndose igual que un espía al que le habían mandado un código secreto que tenía que descifrar.

_Hola, Tenma._

_Siento mucho haber estado desaparecido este último mes, pero las cosas no han salido como debieran. Ahora estoy más centrado, aunque viviendo en un pueblo de Francia con un chico que conocí en el aeropuerto. La historia es larga, aunque creo que Sangoku-san os la ha contado ya. Espero que el último año en la escuela no esté siendo duro para vosotros, también que todo te vaya bien y no tengas problemas para compaginar los estudios y el club._

_En realidad te escribo porque me gustaría tener contacto con todos los chicos, por algún extraño motivo el inalink no me funciona en el extranjero. ¿Tienes la dirección de e-mail de tus compañeros? Me falta el de Kageyama y el de Kariya, me gustaría por lo menos saludarles._

_Muchas gracias,_

_Shindou Takuto._

Era tan formal que a veces le daba urticaria y, en esas ocasiones dudaba que le considerara un amigo. Por lo menos en inalink se le leía mucho más relajado y es que en persona Shindou parecía estar siempre en tensión, como si tuviera una bomba en las manos a punto de estallar y todos a su alrededor hubieran huido a kilómetros de él.

Pero si no fuera así hasta por escrito, no sería Shindou.

Con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tenma le dio al icono de responder y comenzó a escribir.

oOo

_Hola Shindou-san :D_

_Todo bien por aquí, el otro día fuimos a ver a Kirino-san, está trabajando de camarero en una cafetería. No sé si alguien te envió fotos, de todas maneras si no tienes me pides, vale? Sobre las direcciones de mail, no tengo la de Hikaru porque se la cambió hace poco D: alguien se la hackeó y nos mandó a todos los del equipo mensajes con chistes malos sobre llamas que tienen cosas que hacer o algo así, pero la de Kariya si te la puedo mandar. Te enviaré la otra después de las clases, me acabo de levantar y hoy tengo matemáticas a primera hora, pero puedes preguntarle a Kariya si tienes prisa por tenerla. Por cierto, es genial que se lleve ahora tan bien con Kirino-san, antes parecía que no se aguantaban pero ahora son muy amigos :D aunque ya lo sabrás, no?_

_Nos leemos!_

_Tenma Matsukaze._

Shindou frunció el ceño, mirando otro mail de Tenma enviado unas horas más tarde con las direcciones de correo de Kageyama y Kariya, porque se había olvidado de incluir esa última en el anterior mail. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando en ese momento le llegó otro mail de disculpa con la dirección correcta de Kageyama, ya que antes la había escrito mal. Tenma era todo un caso digno de investigar y aún no entendía como Tsurugi le seguía hablando. Debía tener mucha paciencia bajo ese exterior tan frío y serio.

El sonido de las llaves contra la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento le sacaron de sus pensamientos; Alfred acababa de llegar del Quick con dos bolsas grandes llenas de comida basura que muy a su pesar iba a tener que cenar si quería llenar su estómago. Al americano le gustaba más McDonalds, pero las hamburguesas del otro sitio no estaban tan mal, además era el lugar más cercano al que ir para buscar algo de cena de última hora. Alfred consideraba que no era su culpa que la vitrocerámica calentara más de lo normal y quemara la comida que Shindou estaba preparando, pero al parecer eso al pianista no le hizo gracia y no pudo comprender que, por un motivo que se escapaba de la realidad, para Alfred era un error común pensar que el nivel nueve de calor era el más suave que el seis.

Nunca conseguirían quitar el arroz pegado del fondo de la cazuela y el padrastro francés de Alfred les iba a matar poco a poco, con saña y mala leche.

–¿Te ha contestado el chico ese? – preguntó a Shindou una vez llegó al salón y le dio su bolsa de papel grasienta que contenía una Suprême Cheese con sus patatas y refresco.

–Si, ya tengo la dirección de mail de Kariya.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Alfred se sentó al lado de Shindou y abrió la primera hamburguesa para darle un buen bocado. Shindou encogió los hombros, mirando con sospecha el vaso de cartón con coca-cola aguada. Tenía que haberle dicho a Alfred que no le pusiera hielo a su bebida, pero como el arroz requemado y toda la situación en la que se encontraba, ya no tenía remedio. Lo dejó en un lado, alejado de su ipad.

–Nada. Después de lo que he hecho, Kirino se merece a alguien mejor. No voy a mover un dedo por él, creo que Kariya puede ayudarle y yo…

Y en contra de lo que Alfred pudiera haber esperado, Shindou comenzó a llorar. El chico, serio como los de su nacionalidad, terco y desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía un crío pequeño, intentando aguantar los sollozos a pesar de que el movimiento tembloroso de sus hombros lo delataban.

–¿Takuto? ¿Estás llorando? –y a pesar de haberle llamado por su nombre de pila, Alfred no recibió ningún tipo de reprimenda, cosa que le preocupó aún más, pero decidió dejarle hablar.

–Estoy frustrado. Tan, tan frustrado. He fastidiado mi relación con la persona que más quiero y no hay vuelta atrás, además no sé qué hacer desde Francia, maldita sea. Estoy muy lejos y para cuando vuelva a casa, todo estará perdido.

Alfred volvió a darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa, observando a Shindou con detenimiento. Masticó lento antes de tragar y suspirar. A veces las cosas eran simples si se le echaba el valor suficiente y estando seguro de uno mismo Shindou necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta y alguien tenía que dárselo.

–No lo entiendo –comentó intentando sonar casual, pero eligiendo bien las palabras, una a una, hablando despacio –. Te gusta tu mejor amiga de la infancia que resulta ser un chico, pero te sigue molando igualmente a pesar de ello. Además, tienes la suerte de que le gustas también y, mira tú por dónde, es muy difícil desenamorarse en un mes, así que aún puedes arreglarlo. Macho, tienes una potra cojonuda, lo que no entiendo es cómo no la aprovechas. La distancia no es nada si le echas imaginación y para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte, ¿vale?

Shindou no contestó a tales afirmaciones, pero al levantar la cara Alfred pudo observar con envidia que era guapo hasta con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, si no tuviera novia sería gay por él con toda seguridad. Dejó la hamburguesa en su cajita y con la mano manchada de mayonesa rechupeteada le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo en el hombro.

–Parece que el tal Kariya es el amigo más cercano de tu chico, y como éste no te va a hacer ni caso si le mandas mensajes, úsalo. Es una ventaja, te puede servir de mucho apoyo si manejas los hilos adecuados.

Detrás del guiño de Alfred Shindou vio un poco de malicia sazonada con picardía, justo lo que a él le faltaba.

oOo

–Ya no hablas de él.

Kirino giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos, afilados como los de un felino, de quien soltó tal afirmación. Kariya, como siempre desde que descubrió que trabajaba en la cafetería, regresaba con él a casa. Lo bonito de entrar en el verano era que, a pesar de haber salido tarde del trabajo, el cielo seguía despejado en las calles con el sol aún en lo alto. Kirino apretó la mandíbula porque sabía que Kariya le iba a estropear el primer momento de paz que tenía en todo el día.

–¿De quién? –preguntó intentando hacerse el tonto, como si fuera a conseguir algo haciendo eso. Kariya en cambio no lo era y solía ir al grano siempre, sin dar ningún tipo de rodeo. Esa tarde no sería una excepción a la regla.

–De Shindou-san.

Kirino aceleró el paso de manera inconsciente, movido por la rabia. Kariya tuvo que hacer lo mismo para poder seguirle el ritmo.

–¿Para qué tendría que hablar de Shindou? Solo somos amigos y él está estudiando fuera, no hay mucho que pueda comentar –"o nada" pensó con amargura, ya que ni él se había preocupado por mantener el contacto, ni el otro había decidido hacerlo.

–Siempre hablabas de él, a todas horas, tanto que resultabas hasta cansino. Y ahora te has cortado las coletas, estás muy callado y no le nombras, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de tu vida. Has cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, Kirino-san.

–¿Para qué sacas el tema ahora?

–Porque necesito saberlo y ya es hora. Antes sonreías más y está claro como el agua que algo te ha pasado con él.

Kirino se detuvo, y giró el cuerpo con tanta brusquedad que de haber tenido las coletas Kariya estaba seguro que le hubieran dado en plena cara, como una bofetada que bien se merecía por ser tan metomentodo.

–Tú no necesitas saber nada. Siempre estás a mi lado para hacer que recuerde lo peor de mi, ¿qué es lo que pretendes ahora? ¿Hacer que me sienta como la mierda y regodearte en mi desgracia? ¿Te sientes bien cuando haces esto? Lo último que necesito es que me toques las narices, y tú –le señaló con el dedo índice, golpeándole en el pecho – no tienes derecho a saber sobre mi vida.

Kariya quiso decirle que solo estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por él, hasta el punto de acompañarle siempre que podía para que sintiera que había alguien a su lado ahora que Shindou no estaba para él ni para nadie. Los métodos que usaba siempre no eran muy buenos (y siempre destacaban por su falta de delicadeza) pero en respuesta solo frunció el ceño. Kirino se dio cuenta y suspiró a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás. Por un momento sus ojeras se hicieron mucho más prominentes.

–Lo siento mucho, solo… me siento mal y… es complicado. No quiero empezar a explicarlo, pero es muy complejo y no lo vas a entender.

Lo que Kirino no sabía era que Kariya podía leerlo en sus ojos y en sus gestos, como si fuera una página impresa en arial, con negritas en las palabras justas. Sabía más de su senpai que Shindou, ese chico tan centrado en si mismo que no fue capaz siquiera de darse cuenta que su mejor amigo era un chico y no una chica.

Kariya tenía una opresión en el pecho que necesitaba quitarse de encima. Solo quería que Kirino fuera feliz, pero admitir eso sería como admitir que-

–Vamos a casa, Kirino-san.

No iba a decir nada más, no iba a pedir perdón por sus palabras, aunque fueran igual que moscas molestas. Kirino escondió las manos en los bolsillos, también sin añadir una sola sílaba, al parecer ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de desplantes y con unas ganas nulas de discutir con su kouhai.

Y después de unos minutos, mientras Kirino cogía un desvío por una de las calles secundarias y Kariya se daba la vuelta para dirigirse al apartamento de sus tutores, miró el teléfono para comprobar si tenía mensajes nuevos, ya que desde el día anterior no le había dado por mirar su dirección de correo y, a lo mejor, Hikaru tenía algo que comentarle sobre el trabajo de historia que ambos tenían que presentar en dos semanas. Sonrió al ver tan solo un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, pero acto seguido se hizo un nudo en su estómago al ver el nombre del remitente.

_Shindou Takuto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que a veces no he estado muy segura de cómo encaminar este fic, pero poco a poco voy cogiéndole el ritmo.
> 
> Como comentó Lexington Rabdos cuando publiqué esto en FF, Masaki se ha metido de cabeza, pero lo que no sabe es lo que le espera :3c y me encanta escribir a Tenma. Creo que es de esos personajes que han madurado por vivir solo tan joven pero que a la vez es tontuno y no es capaz de ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Pobre, pobre Tsurugi.
> 
> Sobre las notitas, no me acuerdo si he explicado ya lo que es el inalink, pero es un sistema de mensajería entre los personajes igual que Line. Aparece en el videojuego Raimei (es al que estoy jugando ahora) y gracias a él se pueden saber muchas cosas de los chicos y las managers. Y Quick es una cadena de hamburgueserías que hay por toda Francia y en Bélgica, de hecho es de ese país.
> 
> Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy que he podido terminar antes de tiempo. Como siempre las preguntas, dudas y reviews son más que bienvenidos. Tartitas de nata y fresa también :D ¡nos vemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

_Querido Shindou-san_

Borra, borra, borra, no puede mandar ese mensaje.

_Hijo de la grandísima put_

Borra, borra, borra, esto menos, esto menos.

_Shindou-san, me parece que mandarme este correo es de ser cínico._

Borra, borra, borra, no es nadie para juzgar de esa manera.

_No te acerques a Kirino-san, se merece a alguien mejor que tú._

Borra, borra, borra, porque teminará diciendo algo que no quiere decir. Algo que Shindou no va a querer leer.

_Quédate en Francia. Yo no te quiero aquí y Kirino-san tampoco._

Borra, borra, borra, aunque es la verdad, por lo menos la primera parte.

–¡Masaki! ¡La cena está lista!

–¡Ahora bajo!

–¡Nada de ahoras, baja ya que se enfría!

Kariya miró con los ojos entrecerrados el documento de Word que estaba usando para escribir el e-mail a Shindou, frustrado porque no era capaz de mantener una postura adulta y neutral. Ya ni contaba las veces que había rehecho las frases y cuanto más escribía, más se enfadaba y lo último que quería era dejarse llevar por la ira.

Leyó con detenimiento una décima vez el mensaje que había recibido un par de horas atrás en el teléfono.

_Hola, Kariya._

_Estarás sorprendido por mi mensaje, pero creo que eres el único que me puede echar una mano en estos momentos. He tenido un malentendido bastante desagradable con Kirino y me gustaría hacer las paces con él antes de regresar a Japón. Espero de todo corazón que no te importe ayudarme._

_Espero una respuesta, si es negativa lo entenderé sin problemas._

_Gracias._

_Shindou Takuto._

–¡Serás hijo de puta!

–¡Masaki! ¡No quiero insultos en esta casa!

La voz de Midorikawa le llegó clara al oído, como si estuviera detrás de él y, de hecho, eso era lo que estaba pasando. Si ya tenía los ojos rasgados, en ese momento parecían una fina línea llena de reproche.

–¡Es que mi ex capitán es imbécil!

–¡Me da igual que sea un imbécil! ¡No tienes que insultar a nadie!

–¿Y estáis chillando por?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Hiroto apoyado con expresión divertida en la puerta del cuarto de Kariya, con un periódico en una mano y tres juegos de palillos en la otra. Midorikawa se incorporó con rapidez.

–Lo siento, Hiroto. Masaki está siendo un maleducado y ya sabes de lo que hablamos el otro día. Con sus amigos podrá hacer lo que quiera, pero con nosotros tiene que mostrar un poco de respeto.

Kariya se mordió la lengua bajando a su vez la mirada, apesadumbrado. Minimizó las ventanas y bajó con sus tutores a cenar, sin comentar el porqué de su enfado. Tampoco ellos se dedicaron a molestarle o preguntar qué le pasaba, y era algo que estaba sucediendo demasiado a menudo. Antes se ponían pesados e iniciaban una sesión de interrogatorio entre los entrantes y el plato principal, pero en las últimas semanas le estaban dando mucho espacio, quizás demasiado, hasta el punto de hacer que Kariya echara de menos las charlas de madre de Midorikawa o las ideas extrañas de Hiroto.

En cambio no podía decirles que Shindou no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pidiendo y, a su vez, Kirino no se merecía pensar que a Shindou no le importaba en absoluto su relación de amistad, no se merecía ser desdichado. Y en eso sus tutores no podían ayudarle.

El filete estaba delicioso, el arroz justo en su punto, pero el nudo en el estómago le impedía comerlo y Midorikawa se estaba dando cuenta. Kariya jugaba con los palillos, moviendo con parsimonia los trozos de carne rebozada de un lado a otro del plato, sin acabar por meterse uno en la boca. Hiroto miró a su novio, también preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que la adolescencia era una edad difícil, vaya que sí, pero vivirlo era una cosa, tener a alguien sufriendo por mal de amores era otra. Hiroto tenía claro que si llegaba tarde por estudiar en la cafetería se debía a cierto camarero que fue ex compañero de equipo y no, como Kariya mismo decía, porque ahí estuviera más tranquilo que en la biblioteca. Quizás, pensó Hiroto, lo mejor con su hijo adoptivo era ser sutil y no tirar mucho de la manta. Kariya podía ser puñetero y directo, pero también tenía un lado tímido que era mejor dejar en paz.

–Bueno, Masaki –intentó comenzar una conversación, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Midorikawa miró a Kariya de reojo y bebió un poco del vaso de agua para, acto seguido, observar con detenimiento y con todo el descaro del mundo a su novio, debatiéndose entre echarle una mano o ver como se caía con todo el equipo –. ¿Mañana vas a venir directamente a casa o vas a ir a la cafetería a ver al chico que te gusta?

Kariya se atragantó con el pequeño cacho de carne que había conseguido meterse en la boca y Midorikawa se llevó una mano a la frente. La expresión de Hiroto estaba entre el "he metido la pata" y "vamos a intentar que no se note mucho" aderezado con algo de "oh no, de aquí no salgo vivo, nonononono"

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

–A mi Kirino-san no me gusta.

-Es cierto, no te gusta, yo no soy quien para decir que te gusta. Midorikawa, pásame el cuenco de arroz, cuando puedas.

Y Midorikawa hizo lo que le pidió sin decir una palabra, fijándose, con ojos entrecerrados y escudriñando al frente, cómo Kariya volvía a mirar el plato, totalmente confundido, preguntándose muchas cosas a la vez para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

Cuando terminaron de comer (aunque eso en el caso de Kariya era más bien marear los alimentos como si fuera una minipimer), y éste regresó a su cuarto, se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con las manos sobre la cabeza y debatiendo qué hacer con ese maldito e-mail.

oOo

Quizás para probar a Hiroto que estaba equivocado, al día siguiente después de clases en lugar de hacer los deberes en la cafetería y esperar a que Kirino terminara de trabajar, quedó con Hikaru Kageyama en su casa para hacer el trabajo de historia que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo. Podía decir que era su mejor amigo a pesar de todas las perrerías que le hacía y de alguna gente que decía que Hikaru era tonto y por eso se seguía juntando con él. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Hikaru era el vivo ejemplo que ser buena persona no era sinónimo de ser idiota, y en realidad era muy inteligente pero a su manera, algo que se estaba demostrando con el paso de los años, ya que era una faceta que solo dejaba escapar cuando se dejaba conocer bien. El chico vivía con sus padres en una típica casa baja con un pequeño jardín y a veces le visitaba un tío suyo que a Kariya le daba mala espina. Su mayor hobby era mirarle con detenimiento para al final decirle en voz baja que "Tenía que sacar ese gato de su interior".

El problema era que no sabía a qué se refería, pero lo que le quedaba claro era que tenía que alejarse lo más posible de él, sobre todo cuando su amigo le comentó que el pobre hombre nunca volvió a ser el mismo cuando le atropelló el camión… y encima se alegraba de ello. Al parecer nunca había sido muy buena persona.

El resto de la familia era normal, por lo menos en apariencia. El padre trabajaba en una compañía, su madre era ama de casa y se pasaba las tardes haciendo tartas y bollería, hasta el punto de tener cinco clases distintas de pastas para comer con té cada vez que Kariya iba de visita. Y esa tarde fue un día especial, a parte de las pastas había preparado unos bollos rellenos de crema que estaban deliciosos.

Kariya creía estar a punto de estallar.

Hikaru dejó un enorme libro sobre la batalla de Tsushima a un lado, mirando con curiosidad a su compañero, situado justo frente a él. Estaba resoplando por la cantidad de dulce que había comido, pero aún con esas, se metía pedacitos de pasta en la boca, como un vicio que no pudiera parar.

–Oye – Hikaru tenía una curiosidad natural y quería satisfacerla con muchas preguntas, como si fuera un niño de parvulario. Nunca podía hacerlo en los descansos y siempre esperaba al momento menos oportuno, sobre todo cuando el nivel de concentración de Kariya era más alto, porque sabía que había un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que le contestara sin poner excusas o caras raras –. ¿Qué ha pasado que de pronto te has acordado de tu "mejor amigo" y no estás bailándole el agua a Kirino-san?

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pudiera pensar en un principio sobre él, Kariya era muy fácil de avergonzar. Su cara se volvió roja como un tomate y empezó a mirar a los lados, buscando una respuesta convincente. Para Hikaru esos momentos eran su pequeña devolución de karma por todas las veces que Kariya le hacía bromas pesadas.

–¡Yo no le bailo el agua a nadie! – Soltó al final en un pequeño chillido agudo –. Es que tenía que hacer el trabajo contigo… y Hiroto es un desastre a la hora de ayudarme con los deberes, no se acuerda de nada de lo que dio en la escuela. Midorikawa es demasiado estricto, nos podemos tirar haciendo cosas hasta la madrugada y… ¿Para qué puñetas te estoy dando explicaciones?

–Tu verás –sonrió Hikaru, metiéndose en la boca otra pastita. Kariya volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la mesa, luego de nuevo hacia el plato y por último, hacia los ojos de su amigo.

–Shindou-san me ha mandado un mensaje –contestó al fin y Hikaru aplaudió emocionado. Al fin sabría el motivo por el cual su amigo estaba tan mustio últimamente.

–¡Loados sean los dioses! ¿Y que te cuenta? Eso me recuerda que le tengo que pasar mi dirección de e-mail nueva, no sé quién pudo ser me la hackeó hace poco para mandar memes de llamas. Por lo menos a Tenma le hizo gracia.

La frase soltada aparentemente al azar hizo que Kariya mirara al techo por un momento. Hikaru estaba convencido que su amigo intentaba mimetizarse con el entorno, aunque como era lógico, no dio resultado. Además su tío dijo que su animal interior no era un camaleón y le creía ciegamente, en los últimos años se había vuelto mucho más honesto que cuando le daba por tirar vigas del techo.

–Se peleó con Kirino-san. El motivo no lo tengo claro –Y Hikaru pudo ver por la cara de Kariya que mentía con descaro –, pero quiere que le ayude.

–Mientras este asunto no te meta en un lío con Kirino-san, no veo como no vas a hacerlo. Quiero decir, son "Los mejores amigos para siempre", yo les echaría una mano.

Pero Kariya frunció el ceño y torció la boca y ahí, justo ahí, Hikaru pudo adivinar que el asunto entre manos era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía. Que solo tenía que sumar dos y dos y cuando tuviera el resultado multiplicado por diez, la bomba estallaría alcanzando a todo el mundo.

Tomó aire, levantó la mano haciendo con ella un puño, como si fuera parte de una ceremonia y, con mucha energía, dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la mesa para llamar la atención de Kariya y empezar a deleitarle con su sabiduría.

–Está claro que Kirino-san estaba colado por Shindou-san. No dejaba de hablar de él a todas horas y ahora que se ha marchado la lógica me dice que se confesó y fue rechazado. ¡Si hasta se ha cortado el pelo! Parece todo sacado de un manga de la Hana to Yume.

– No creo que esto tenga que ver con tus lecturas de medianoche, Kageyama –le espetó Kariya, aún así sorprendido por lo mucho que su amigo se había acercado a la verdad –. No lo sé, los detalles no los tengo claros –negó con la cabeza y el otro puso la barbilla entre sus manos, realmente interesado –. Digamos que tienes razón, y que fue rechazado. Pero creo que Kirino-san está mejor así.

–No sé, se ha aislado del mundo, además tú me contaste que encontraste la cafetería de casualidad. Que de no haber pasado eso nadie se hubiera enterado de su baito, ni siquiera Kurama-san que está en su misma clase.

–Es una manera de…. "llevar el luto". Yo en su lugar también querría aislarme de todo.

–Kariya… entonces tú crees que Kirino-san no se merece a Shindou-san.

–Para nada. Pero le hace feliz, porque el amor es para masoquistas. Además creo que Shindou-san le corresponde, pero los dos son muy idiotas como para hacer de este asunto algo sencillo.

Hikaru estaba convencido que algo más había detrás de todo, algo que no dejaba que la situación fuera simple. La mente de Kariya era un batiburrillo de cosas, experiencias mezcladas con el trabajo de historia que le estaba dejando ser muy sincero y que, con toda probabilidad, se arrepentiría de todo lo dicho una hora más tarde. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía o nunca volvería a soltar prenda.

–A mi me gustaría saber qué piensas tú de todo esto.

Kariya hizo añicos una de las pastitas y miró a Hikaru con una ceja levantada.

–No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–Venga ya, te conozco muchísimo y cada vez que hablas de Kirino-san me dan ganas de ponerte un babero. ¿En serio no tiene nada que ver contigo?

–¡Yo solo quiero que sea feliz!

El gesto de triunfo de Hikaru lo dijo todo. Acababa de confesar en silencio todo lo que estaba intentando ocultar desde hacía un par de años y que no quería admitir ni a él mismo.

–Y para que él sea feliz vas a sacrificar tu propia felicidad – Hikaru parecía consternado al decir la frase, Kariya no entendió el motivo. Éste volvió a coger más miguitas con el dedo, y lo chupó pensativo.

–No es sacrificar mi felicidad. Yo di por perdido a Kirino-san desde el mismo momento en el que lo conocí, le he hecho tantas que no creo que le caiga bien. Y yo no le gusto, fin del tema.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos breves momentos en los cuales Hikaru suspiró. Él también había dado por perdidas muchas cosas y entendía a Kariya demasiado bien.

–Hackeaste mi correo, me cortaste el pelo, el día que nos conocimos hiciste que me diera contra el poste de la portería y, aún con esas, eres mi mejor amigo. Kariya, tienes que intentarlo, no pierdes nada por ser sincero. Perderás más si vas de altruista, porque en realidad y aunque pienses que vas a sentirte bien ayudando a Kirino-san , vas a esperar que tu compensación vaya a ser otra. Y cuando veas que la realidad va a ser muy distinta, me tendrás a tu lado para comer helado de chocolate y ver doramas coreanos por internet.

–¿Qué voy a querer yo?

–Que Kirino-san te corresponda porque eres el chico majo que ha estado a su lado. El pagafantismo no te queda bien, que lo sepas.

Otra vez se quedaron callados hasta que Kariya tomó aire para hablar.

–Yo no quiero ninguna compensación de ese tipo, esto lo voy a hacer porque quiero que Kirino-san sea feliz. Y te lo voy a demostrar, puedo llegar a ser un chico angelical si me lo propongo. Además, tus consejos son de anime barato.

–Hay animes que te dan buenos consejos –rió Hikaru –. Como por ejemplo… no te metas con titán de cuarenta metros de altura, el intercambio equivalente es peligroso y nunca hagas contratos con animalitos monos para curarle la mano a un violinista.

–Para el carro Kageyama, que ya estás desvariando. Vamos a seguir trabajando en esto antes de que terminemos la noche sin haber escrito ni una palabra.

Se había hecho tarde, estaba oscureciendo. Hikaru encendió la luz de su cuarto para que pudieran leer mejor y, fuera, las farolas estaban comenzando a iluminar las calles. A su vez Kirino había terminado su turno en la cafetería y regresaba a casa con paso lánguido, sin muchas ganas de ponerse a estudiar en cuanto llegara. El día había sido lento, aburrido, tedioso y para rematar, no había tenido su acostumbrada compañía.

Miró el teléfono de nuevo, pensando qué hacer. No sabía si enfadarse o sentirse aliviado, no tenía un acuerdo con Kariya con respecto a sus visitas al trabajo como para hacerle reproches.

Volvió a guardar el aparato en la bolsa, suspirando con suavidad. Por primera vez se sintió solo, sin Shindou, sin sus compañeros y sin Kariya, con la terrible sensación de tener que poner remedio a esas circunstancias. Pero esa noche solo le apetecía darse un baño, meterse en la cama y esperar a que se le pasara ese inexplicable nudo en el estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, tengo un problema terrible con la repostería, un problema obsesivo más bien. No me lo tengáis en cuenta. En mis fics siempre hay pastelerías y cafeterías.
> 
> Sobre notitas, la batalla de Tsushima se dio durante la guerra Ruso-Japonesa, y de eso va el trabajo que tienen que hacer Hikaru y Masaki. Los japoneses siempre se han dado de tortas con todos sus vecinos hasta que se les bajaron los humos después de la segunda guerra mundial.
> 
> La Hana to Yume es una revista de manga para chicas dónde se han serializado series como Fruits Basket o Yami no Matsuei. Y bueno, supongo que sabéis a que series de anime se refiere Hikaru cuando habla de ellas ;D
> 
> Además Hiroto en el juego de Chrono Stone tiene sus momentos fails metepatas de los cuales no sabe salir. Midorikawa, al contrario que cualquier escritora de fanfic haría, le deja con todo el problema y se lava las manos, el muy capullo :'D he intentado mostrarlo aquí un poco.
> 
> Y bueno, he tardado menos en hacer esto de lo que pensaba, ya me contaréis que os está pareciendo :D Por mi parte tenía una idea hecha para el final de este fic, pero creo que la estoy cambiando. Menos mal que aún queda mucho para eso, así que puedo tener mejores ideas pronto :D Muchas gracias por leer y ya sabéis, tartas de nata y besitos amorosos son bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

Hikaru Kageyama rebosaba optimismo por todos los costados, cosa que no le pasaba a su querido amigo del alma. Estaba tan entusiasmado que se había tropezado tres veces por la calle mientras daba vueltas como una peonza y saltaba como si fuera una cría de canguro.

Sus momentos de entusiasmo daban miedo. Mucho más miedo que Hitomiko cuando, en la época en la que vivía en Sun Garden, regañaba a los niños que hacían bromas pesadas (él estaba siempre el primero de la lista, por supuesto). En aquella época a Kariya no le quedaba más que tragar saliva y apechugar con las consecuencias, y en este caso pasaría lo mismo, porque con Hikaru en ese estado, las iba a haber, y bien gordas.

–Tienes que aprovechar que dentro de poco Kira-san y Midorikawa-san tienen su escapada mensual. No todo el mundo a nuestra edad tiene la oportunidad de quedarse solo en casa durante un día completo.

–Yo no lo veo tan claro. Es repentino, suena sospechoso y no creo que me diga que si a una propuesta como esa. Que no soy otra persona con la que se lleve bien, soy su grano en el culo, no un amigo más.

Kariya y Kageyama acababan de salir del instituto tarde ya que se tuvieron que quedar a limpiar el aula, además de la práctica de fútbol que era algo inamovible en sus vidas. El primero pretendía ir a la cafetería a ver a su senpai, pero para una hora le daba vergüenza si su mayor excusa era hacer los deberes ahí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sentarse y casi de inmediato regresar a casa? era patético y Kirino no era un tonto al que se le pudiera engañar fácilmente. Kageyama resopló con los ojos entreabiertos ante esa respuesta, según él, llena de pretextos.

–Siempre me invitas para pasar la noche contigo, pues en lugar de eso invitas a Kirino-san. Unas horas a solas viendo películas malas y hablando, empezáis a conoceros mejor, puede que él se olvide de sus problemas y todos contentos. O casi todos contentos, no creo que a Shindou-san le haga mucha gracia esto.

–No voy a invitarle. Y yo no quiero hacer eso, bastante me cuesta comportarme bien delante de él, como para encima tirarle los trastos de una manera tan obvia. No me da la gana, prefiero ser su amigo y apoyarle porque él no va a querer nada conmigo.

Hikaru paró el paso de Kariya poniéndose frente a él, agarrando con fuerza sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación y Kariya tenía la ligera sospecha que se estaba disfrutando con su desgraciada situación sentimental. Tener amigos para esto no hacía que la vida mereciera la pena vivirla.

–Tienes que intentarlo, no cuesta nada. Si Kirino-san no muestra ningún tipo de interés hacia ti, empieza a plantearte el ayudar a Shindou-san para que sea feliz. Pero mientras no sepas nada, no tires la toalla. Es que me duele verte así de mustio. Además no digo que tengas que enrollarte con él de primeras, solo que intentes ser su amigo. Si no te quiere, por lo menos podrás estar a su lado apoyándole.

–No estoy mustio, joder. Y suéltame, que me estás haciendo daño.

–Lo siento.

Cuando Kageyama alejó sus manos de él, caminaron con paso rápido hacia la zona de tiendas de la ciudad casi sin volver a dirigirse la palabra. Una vez llegaron a la arcada, grande y llena de bullicio, Kariya notó unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda y vio a su amigo guiñándole un ojo, para su vergüenza.

–Si al final lo haces, me mandas un mensajito y me cuentas los detalles.

–Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa, capullo.

–Ya sabes que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. En realidad tengo una ligera satisfacción al ver cómo lo estás pasando de mal con todo este asunto.

Kariya no contestó a esa provocación (que a pesar de todo olía a mentira muy, muy en el fondo) y se encaminó en solitario la barriada de tiendas, dejando a Kageyama en la entrada, iluminado por el sol y despidiéndose con la mano, como si se fuera la mujer de un soldado que se va a la guerra para no volver.

La arcada era una de las zonas nuevas de la ciudad y, a pesar de los diez años transcurridos desde su inauguración, los comerciantes la mantenían como el primer día. La luz de la tarde aún se colaba por los cristales del techo y daba sensación de irrealidad, como si el camino hacia la cafetería fuera un sueño lento y tranquilo, aunque por dentro Kariya estaba hecho un flan y tenía ganas de ir al baño para soltar hasta su primera papilla.

Miró hacia su izquierda, al restaurante de Tobitaka que estaba ya recibiendo los primeros clientes de la tarde. Un poco más hacia delante, a la derecha, se distinguía la pequeña cafetería.

Kariya tomó aire por la nariz con fuerza, lo soltó por la boca y abrió la puerta oyendo a su vez el sonido de campanitas que avisaba de la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

–¡Dichosos los ojos!

Se encontró de bruces con Kirino, de pie y sonriente en la puerta, con su delantal largo y las cartas de postres en los brazos. Guapo, muy guapo, como siempre. De hecho no le recuerda de otra manera y eso a Kariya le puso nervioso hasta el punto de intentar no perder la compostura.

Tuvo que pisarse el pie para aguantar un suspiro de colegiala atontada y volver a su puñetero ser, hay una fama que mantener.

–Cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme, Kirino-san.

Y si, se alegraba mucho. Estaba sonriendo como pocas veces Kariya le había visto hacer, como si hubiera tenido un día bueno y él, precisamente él, fuera la guinda de su pastel. Y de pronto, por arte de magia, el e-mail de Shindou se convirtió en un borrón en el fondo de su mente al que no tenía intenciones de dejar salir.

–Solo me preguntaba si al final habías claudicado en intentar hacerme la vida imposible en mi trabajo. Por cierto, llegas tarde, en diez minutos me voy a casa, hoy salgo antes.

Y como si de una flecha se tratase, la sensación de que Kirino sabía que no iba a la cafetería precisamente a estudiar, sino a hacerle compañía, le llegó a las neuronas. Contra todo pronóstico no se sintió cohibido, más bien aliviado por no tener que aclarar nada en un futuro.

Y que a Kirino no le importara le estaba provocando un calorcito en el pecho que le hacía sonreír como un bobo.

–No importa, te acompañaré a casa.

–No esperaba menos de ti.

La idea de que Kirino le estaba empezando a considerar un amigo y no una peste era cada vez más real y, las posibilidades de que le dijera que sí a pasar una noche haciendo el idiota en su casa cobraba cada vez más forma. Incluso podía escuchar la voz entusiasta de Hikaru darle la enhorabuena por arreglar los años de hijoputismo que había demostrado con él.

Kariya se sentó en su sitio habitual y Mariko, la compañera de Kirino, le sirvió su acostumbrado refresco sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta. A Kariya no le importó pagarlo, la espera se le hizo eterna porque Kirino quería terminar de atender a los clientes de sus mesas. Además veía por el rabillo del ojo que chico que le iba a sustituir en el turno ya había llegado y llevaba tiempo preparado y apoyado en la puerta del cuarto reservado para los empleados.

Cuando Kirino terminó al fin, vestido con la chaqueta del uniforme en la mano y un bolso lleno de libros cargado al hombro, parecía bastante aliviado. Ni siquiera le había puesto el suficiente cuidado a la hora de hacer el nudo de la corbata. Era un gesto muy típico de él, algo que antaño no destacaba gracias a su aspecto andrógino pero que ahora, con el cabello corto, le hacía parecer masculino. Y Kariya se encontró pensando que no le importaba nada que eso fuera así.

Kariya creyó que toda la tensión que Kirino estaba acumulando en el trabajo la había recibido él, por simpatía, al notar de pronto los hombros cargados y la espalda rígida. Al salir de la cafetería, pudo ver a Kageyama intentando sacar un gashapon de una máquina a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, también por simpatía pero no de la misma índole. Kirino le saludó y se paró a hablar con él un momento, cosas triviales sin ningún tipo de profundidad. Kageyama mantuvo bien la compostura, incluso se sorprendió al ver a Kariya e hizo como si no supiera qué hacía ahí.

O una de dos, o era muy buen actor o mentir se le daba de lujo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que decían de su tío, Kariya asumió que sería lo segundo sin ninguna duda y eso era una virtud que venía en los genes.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue largo y silencioso, pero a Kirino no tenía pinta de importarle. Estaba de buen humor, incluso tarareaba una canción de moda de las que tenía en el hilo musical de su trabajo. Kariya sabía que podía aprovechar esa situación a su favor, como todas las señales que había estado observando desde hacía media hora. Su senpai estaba contento, le consideraba su amigo a pesar de los años de tira y afloja entre los dos y, si había una remota posibilidad de que él le gustara…

Muy remota…

Una pequeña esperanza…

Kariya tomó aire e intentó sonar lo más casual posible.

–Mis tutores se van el sábado y me dejan solo en casa.

–Me parece muy valiente de su parte, confiar en ti de tal manera que no les importe que quemes la cocina.

–Por eso necesito que alguien me vigile. Normalmente viene Kageyama, pero he pensado que podías ser tú. Para variar. Así un poquito. Y eso.

Se hizo un silencio largo, casi incómodo, roto al los pocos segundos por la risa alegre de Kirino.

–Mejor paso, no vaya a ser que termines decorando la casa con mis vísceras y a ver luego como lo limpian tus tutores.

Puede ser una broma pequeña, antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa. Tiene que ser eso, se repetía Kariya mentalmente.

–No estoy de coña. ¿Quién mejor que tú para que hagas de niñera?

–Y quién mejor que yo para salir escaldado de tal experiencia.

Kariya frunció el ceño, Kirino seguía caminando por delante, sin tomarle en serio y pensando que el único propósito que tenía en la vida era meterse con él. Con toda probabilidad ni en el futuro pensaría bien de sus acciones, asumiendo que hasta de adulto se seguiría comportando como un mocoso rebelde de trece años.

–Tú te lo pierdes –comentó jocoso, aunque lo que más quería era pegarle una patada al contenedor de reciclaje de botellas que acababan de pasar.

Estuvo ausente el resto de la caminata y Kirino se dio cuenta, aunque fue demasiado tarde como para decirle algo. El buen humor que tenía se esfumó en el momento, siendo sustituido por una sensación extraña de incomodidad y de saber que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Kariya regresó a casa con ganas, eso si, de chillarle a Kageyama dónde se podía meter las ideas la próxima vez que le diera por tenerlas.

oOo

Todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba tocando las paraguayas sin los guantes. A Shindou le daba tanto asco que se estaba aguantando las ganas de dar un par de lecciones de civismo a grito pelado.

Menos mal que su educación japonesa se lo impedía. Francia podía dar las gracias.

También tomó la resolución de no ir nunca más a comprar la comida con Alfred. Él se las apañaba muy bien solo, gracias al cielo, y nunca había tenido problemas comprando en el Monoprix. Vale que los precios eran más altos, pero había cosas, como la fruta por ejemplo, que le gustaba mucho más. Comprarla en Japón era muy caro, aunque en su casa no escaseaba, siempre relucía y estaba perfecta porque se consideraba un artículo de lujo. Además podía entender que en Europa tuvieran otro tipo de mentalidad a la hora de tratarla ya que no era tan escasa, pero por lo menos le gustaba que las piezas no estuvieran golpeadas, algo imposible en ese lugar.

Observando con detenimiento cada manzana golden, no pudo encontrar una que no fuera de su gusto.

Alfred, en cambio, no paraba de meter yogures en la cesta de la compra, si por él fuera viviría a base de bífidus y hamburguesas el resto de su existencia. Éste se acercó a Shindou después de un rato desaparecido en las neveras del supermercado y su carrito rebosaba además, de galletas y cuatro cajas de cereales.

–¿Aun sigues mirando la fruta? Tienes cara de asco.

–No me gustan las manzanas que tienen. Están golpeadas y son feas, no me extraña que sean tan baratas.

–Eso es porque las dejan en la nevera durante la noche, pero lo que cuenta es el sabor, no lo bonita que sea – para Alfred la fruta estaba perfecta, y miraba con ilusión un melocotón enorme que estaba colocado encima de una tara al lado de un cartel de oferta.

–Y es la primera vez que veo melocotones naranjas.

–Takuto tío, ¿de qué color van a ser si no?

–Rosas tirando a blancos. En mi casa no se compran de otra clase.

Pero eso le hacía pensar en la época del colegio, en aquella profesora a la que le gustaba llamar a Kirino "Momo-chan" por el color de su pelo. Alfred arrugó el ceño al ver la cara de Shindou y le agarró de un hombro, sacudiéndole con fuerza.

–Espero no verte llorar otra vez.

–No lo voy a hacer – contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Alfred torció el gesto, sabiendo qué era lo que le preocupaba a su compañero de piso.

–El chico ese ya te contestará, no te pongas así.

Shindou resopló fuerte, aguantando las ganas de pegar una patada a la papelera del puesto. Lo suyo era desesperarse solo, no ponerse violento con objetos inanimados, aunque temiera el día que se pusiera a pegar puñetazos a todo aquel que se pusiera a su paso. Lo que necesitaba era cambiar de tema, pensar en otra cosa y dejar de angustiarse por todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kirino.

–Alfred, la próxima vez compraremos en Monoprix o en Carrefour.

–¡Si el Intermarché es genial! Y tiene mejores precios, lo que pasa es que eres un pijo con la fruta. En realidad eres un pijo siempre, no sé cómo te aguanto.

Shindou tiró los guantes de plástico a la papelera y salió con paso rápido, casi corriendo, hacia la línea de caja.

–Aquí cerca hay un Monoprix, compraré ahí los productos frescos.

–Vale, vale, con tal de no ver esa cara de acelga pocha que pones, lo que sea.

Hacía tres días que había mandado el mensaje a Kariya, tres días sin una respuesta. Y aunque Shindou era una persona bastante sensata, la espera le estaba matando por dentro, sin saber en realidad qué era lo que el otro estaba pensando, si quería a Kirino para él solo y al final aprovecharía para tener el camino despejado ahora que su mayor enemigo no estaba en Japón.

Una vez pagaron, Shindou con una bolsa en la mano derecha y Alfred con cinco repartidas como buenamente podía, salieron de camino a un Monoprix que no estaba muy alejado de dónde ellos estaban. Shindou compró su fruta y algo de carne y, ya más tranquilo, decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa. No dejó a Alfred ni mirar los caramelos.

–Haberlos comprado en el Intermarché –le espetó, ganándose un puchero por parte del otro.

–En realidad me apetece más un dulce que gominolas. ¿Vas a pasar por la panadería de Madame Chassier? Parece que le caes mejor que yo, cada día que vas te da una cajita de macarons.

–No pienso abusar de su confianza, Alfred-san.

–Lo que no entiendo es qué ha visto en ti para que le caigas bien –Alfred torció la boca y siguió caminando a buen paso, como si toda su compra no pesara a pesar de los bultos.

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvieron que pasar por la acera de la Rue Saint-Martin, de aceras estrechas que casi no dejaba sitio entre los coches aparcados y las casas. Shindou se vio obligado a caminar de lado unos cuantos metros antes de ver como el contenido que compró en Monoprix se iba al suelo porque, al parecer, el lado filoso del envase de los filetes de ternera era demasiado para la fina bolsa de plástico. Le quedaba el consuelo de no haber pagado por ella.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Alfred le había dejado hueco entre su compra, sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a Shindou le daban ganas de borrar de un puñetazo en la cara. Después de llegar a casa y pelearse para ver quien metía qué cosas en la nevera, Shindou fue a mirar el correo en su tablet, encontrando la tan ansiada respuesta de Kariya en su bandeja de entrada, al fin.

Se le pasó por la mente el descorchar una botella de champagne, pero eso significaría volver al Monoprix a comprar una y, por lo menos por ese día, se le había agotado las ganas de hacerlo. Cerró los intentando así tranquilizarse y abrió el mensaje para leer atentamente las tres líneas que el otro chico había escrito.

_Shindou-san._

_Qué es lo que quieres._

_Kariya Masaki_

Shindou se preguntó cómo es que le había costado tanto el enviar eso, aunque prefería no hacerlo ya que volvería a sentirse celoso, posiblemente sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa, intentando quitarse así todo rastro de duda que pudiera tener, se puso cómodo en el sofá y mirando con el ceño fruncido la superficie lisa de la tableta, comenzó a escribir.

_Buenas tardes, Kariya._

_Por lo menos aquí es por la tarde, supongo que a estas horas estarás durmiendo y no leerás esto hasta el día siguiente. Verás, quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo y necesito tu ayuda._

_Estoy enamorado de Kirino, hice una estupidez muy grande y ahora no quiere saber nada de mí. Sé que él me corresponde, y quiero arreglar lo que he estropeado antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quiero hacerle feliz y_

Al otro lado del globo era de madrugada, los Kira dormían sin ningún tipo de intranquilidad en sus mentes.

Bueno, seamos sinceros, todos no. Kariya, aún despierto porque no podía pegar ojo después del desastroso día que había tenido, tiró el teclado del ordenador con furia encima de su cama sin haber terminado de leer el mail que Shindou acababa de enviarle.

Los siguientes meses serían una auténtica pesadilla, pero él se lo había buscado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mireyan necesita un monumento por ayudarme con esto. Ella estuvo viviendo en Caen unos meses, así que me hizo alguna sugerencia, como el tipo de supermercado que le iría a cada personaje, lo malas que son las bolsas del Monoprix y cómo se elige la fruta ahí :'D además, ella adivinó quien era en realidad Fitzgerald, así que como reclamó su premio, vais a tener un capítulo especial entre este y el siguiente que publicaré a parte, que está quedando bastante largo. Además añadiré dos personajes más del mundillo de IE :D
> 
> Si queréis saber algo más de la señora Chassier, publicaré un minific llamado "El cliente del día" dónde ella es la protagonista.
> 
> ¿Qué pasará con Kariya? ¿Shindou sabe lo que hace al pedirle ayuda? ¿Kirino deberá huir del país y no volver? Como siempre, las respuestas pronto… o no. Ya veremos.


	14. Chapter 14

Sentado frente a su ordenador, Kariya solo podía pensar en lo mucho que odiaba su vida por tener que ayudar a su ex capitán a volver a ligarse al chico que le gustaba. Ya sabía que podía haberse negado, pero algo dentro de él (un pequeño masoquista, eso es), le había recordado que era un capullo pero no mala persona y que la felicidad de Kirino estaba por delante de todo.

La cruda realidad empezaba por admitir que éste no tenía ningún interés especial hacia él y sus posibilidades eran nulas, por mucho que su "autoproclamado" tío Nagumo le dijera que lo intentara, ya que una respuesta negativa siempre era posible, aunque se comportara como el ser más encantador al oeste del Pacífico. Eso ya no colaba y no creía posible que pudiera mantener una actitud tan falsa durante tanto tiempo. Si algo le gustaba de Kirino era que de tonto no tenía ni un pelo. Bueno, una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, si tenía que ser sincero.

Como empezó a ponerse tonto, se golpeó la frente contra la mesa un par de veces antes de volver a mirar la pantalla del ordenador, dónde seguía el mensaje sin haber sido contestado. Y entonces, tuvo una idea.

Era de noche, tampoco había comido bien así que no había nada que guiara su sentido común. ¿Qué Shindou quería a Kirino? Pues que lo intentara sin ayuda, ya que la había cagado solito. Una mueca orgullosa, casi malvada, apareció en el rostro de Kariya. Hacía tanto que no sonreía de esa manera, incluso sus ojos mostraban un brillo fuera de lo normal.

Escribió un consejo lleno de rabia, ironía y mala leche. No costó nada mandarlo y menos caer dormido en la cama como si fuera un bebé, orgulloso de lo escrito y por tener el valor de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Midorikawa se lo encontró dándose literalmente, cabezazos contra la pared. Shindou iba a matarle, aunque lo que más temía era la ira de Kirino de enterarse de lo que había hecho.

oOo

Imbécil:

**1.** adj. Alelado, escaso de razón. U. t. c. s.

**2.** adj. p. us. Flaco, débil.

**3.** Ranmaru Kirino

Y estaba seguro que al lado de la definición habían colocado una foto suya.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse mal por sus acciones, pero lo que pasó con Kariya no le dejó dormir, algo que añadía más leña a todas las noches que no pudo descansar desde que Shindou se marchó a Europa. Kirino quería mucho a Shindou, pero no se veía en posición de escribirle para saber que tal estaba. Tampoco él intentó contactar, así que pensó que la mejor manera era dejarlo estar.

Estaba muriendo por dentro. Porque Shindou no quería saber de él, porque estaba haciendo daño a Kariya y ahora (si, ahora que había reculado en su hijoputez) no se lo merecía. Seguía siendo un niñato cabrón, pero de otra manera mucho más tolerable y Kirino mentiría si no dijera que disfrutaba de la compañía del chico. Tendría que compensarlo de alguna manera si aún quería mantener la amistad con él, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Siempre había creído que la palabra amistad nunca se adaptaría a ellos dos.

Kurama había notado un cambio en él; estaba tan distraído en las clases que Kirino ya había sido llamado para asistir a una reunión con su tutor, quien le preguntó cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo. Dos días antes se encontró a la madre de Kirino en el Coop mientras hacía la compra y ésta le preguntó si sabía lo que le pasaba a su hijo, con voz temblorosa y casi desesperada, porque él no le estaba contando nada y era evidente que estaba muy preocupado desde que Shindou se marchó.

Preguntaría a Shindou pero había oído rumores de que el ex capitán del Raimon no se había dignado ni a escribir un mail a su mejor amigo porque andaban enfadados, y en ese tema precisamente no se quería meter. Kurama sabía que como amigo dejaba mucho que desear ya que su empatía era poca y nunca tenia unas buenas contestaciones, pero se preocupaba por Kirino mucho, lo suficiente como presentarle a sus nuevos amigos y estar con él en los descansos, animarle a salir más después de clases cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar a la cafetería. Y en ese estado tampoco podía hacer mucho, ya que Kirino no era conocido como una persona que contara sus problemas y pidiera consejo, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo.

Éste se movía por los pasillos como un alma en pena.

–Kirino –le habló y éste tardó un poco en girar la cabeza de manera lenta y pesada, sin dejar de caminar –. ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

El otro muchacho negó con la mano, ahora volteándose del todo y Kurama pudo ver sus ojeras con toda claridad. Tampoco había podido descansar bien esa noche.

–No, me han dado el día libre porque al parecer estoy tan cansado que rompo más vasos de los que meto en el lavavajillas.

–Me pregunto el motivo –Volvió a hablar Kurama y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, abatido –. Mira, tienen razón, no sé qué te pasa pero estás hecho una piltrafa, y deberías tomar el toro por los cuernos de una vez, arreglar lo que te preocupa, arriesgarte.

–Quiero hablar con esa persona y no sé cómo hacerlo, Kurama. Es difícil.

"Estando en Francia tiene que serlo" Pensó el otro chico, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Solo puso los brazos en jarras y resopló por la nariz, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

–Da igual, habla con él, intenta solucionarlo. Sea cual sea la respuesta te aliviará porque por lo menos sabes a qué atenerte más adelante, ¿sabes? guardarte los problemas es lo que te está dejando tan alelado y siempre te ha pasado igual. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no aprendes de una vez.

Lo que Kurama no sabía era que estaba dando consejos sobre la persona equivocada y, lo que Kirino hizo fue darle una sonrisa sincera en respuesta porque al fin y al cabo, Kariya había cambiado su actitud hacia él y tratar este tipo de temas no iba a ser tan terrible, por lo menos no como antes. La época de tirarle de las coletas había acabado, y no porque se las hubiese cortado. Todos acaban madurando y creciendo, es lo que pasa cuando eres adolescente.

–Creo que iré a verle, a estas horas aún debe estar en clase. Muchas gracias, Kurama.

Y éste abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el problema de Kirino no tenía que ver, ni de lejos, con Shindou.

oOo

Kageyama no paró de reír, incluso dos horas después de que Kariya le comentara como había sido su fin de semana. Aún con esas le reprendió por no haberle invitado. Siempre había oído historias para no dormir de Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno, pero ver a esos dos en directo hubiera sido el mejor momento de su vida y Kariya tenía que haberlo sabido, esas cosas son como la navidad, que solo vienen una vez al año.

Su amigo al menos, no parecía ser de la misma opinión. Incluso cuando Kageyama le comentaba que le había tocado la lotería con esa familia, se mostraba molesto siempre que hablaba de ellos.

Si había que ser sincero, eso siempre pasaba cuando Kariya hablaba de cualquiera. Sus quejas venían de serie con él.

–No hace gracia, tenías que haber visto la cara de Hiroto-san cuando entraron en casa y se los encontraron en el sofá, con el suelo lleno de palomitas y patatas fritas. Midorikawa-san les hizo pasar la aspiradora antes de irse. Y luego no tienen ni idea de la que montaron en el restaurante, así que tengo algo con que hacer chantaje –comentó bastante orgulloso.

–Parece que hablas de un par de niños de shogakko.

–Es que son niños de shogakko. En resumen, el día no fue tan malo como pensé que sería, y esta semana nos iremos a cenar a un sitio para pasar un momento en familia y esas cosas que les gustan. No es que me agrade a mí tampoco, más bien me da igual, pero les hace felices.

Kariya terminó de recoger sus cosas y se incorporó. A Hikaru le quedaba un poco, pero no tenía prisa.

–¿Vas a casa? ¿No te pasas por la cafetería?

–No tengo muchas ganas hoy. Nos vemos mañana, Kageyama.

–Nos vemos.

Cuando a Kariya no le apetecía hablar, cortaba las conversaciones de manera abrupta. Salió casi corriendo del edificio, directo a casa. Kageyama a su vez se tocó la frente un poco desconcertado, y se dirigió a su casa con un paso mucho más lento. Todo ese asunto le estaba costando cara a su salud mental, y encontrarse a Kirino con la respiración entrecortada en la puerta no ayudó a hacer que se tranquilizara. Él no tenía nada que ver en todo eso (en teoría, en teoría) y se sentía tan agobiado como su mejor amigo del alma.

Que mala suerte que ambos se cruzaran y no se vieran, hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de ver.

–¡Kirino-san! ¿Qué hace aquí? –Y no sabía mostrar sorpresa a pesar de la frase, porque el asunto estaba claro como el agua. De no existir Shindou en la vida de Kirino, haría tiempo de esos dos saliendo juntos.

–Buenas tardes Kageyama. ¿No está Kariya contigo?

–Se acaba de ir a su casa. Ya no vive en Sun Garden, pero te puedo dar la dirección si quieres, puedes ir andando y no tardas mucho, aunque es un buen paseo.

Hikaru dibujó en un papel un pequeño mapa de cómo ir a casa de Kariya, a pesar de saber que éste no le perdonaría en la vida que hubiera hecho algo así. Pero alguien tenía que dar el paso, y le estaba dejando a Kirino en bandeja de plata.

Lo que contaba ahí era la felicidad de Kariya y que éste no hiciera el idiota. Todo lo demás saldría rodado.

–No sé si debería presentarme ahí, pero muchas gracias, Kageyama.

–De nada, Kirino-san. Espero volver a verle pronto.

Kirino sonrió con un sonrojo evidente en las mejillas y Kageyama le observó mientras se marchaba. Más le valía regresar de la mano de Kariya, o tendría que pedir consejos a su familia para buscar venganza.

oOo

Kirino se sorprendió al ver el edificio dónde se suponía que vivía Kariya, siempre había pensado que éste al ser huérfano su hogar sería Sun Garden, el orfanato de la ciudad, pero al parecer ya no era así. También se asustó al ver al portero engalanado frente a la puerta, que le saludaba con una sonrisa amable. Al preguntarle, le dijo que no conocía a ninguna familia Kariya, pero que por la descripción bien podía ser el chico que vivía con el señor Kira y su amigo, en el ático, quien también tenía el nombre de Masaki.

Si Kirino ya estaba confundido, se puso muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que vivir en el ático de un edificio como aquel significaba estar podrido de dinero. Y que el ascensor tuviera hilo musical propio y ascensorista no le ayudaba en nada a mantener la calma.

Casi le dio un soponcio al comprobar que el famoso ático era un duplex que ocupaba toda la planta.

Miró de nuevo la dirección escrita en el papel que le dio Kageyama, incluido el mapa, y no había posibilidad de equivocación. Tragó saliva, carraspeó un poco y llamó al timbre. Lo que no se esperaba era que le abriera la puerta un hombre bien parecido con el pelo recogido en un moño. No parecía un mayordomo y por su sonrisa contagiosa le daba la bienvenida gratamente sorprendido.

–Hola, esta es la residencia Kira –saludó, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro chico mientras le miraba con extrañeza, como si intentara recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

–Yo soy Kirino Ranmaru, ex compañero de colegio de Kariya Masaki. Me preguntaba si vivía aquí.

–¿Kirino Ranmaru? –a éste le pareció que el adulto sonreía de una manera extraña –. Oh, claro que vive aquí, pasa. Acaba de llegar de colegio, si quieres que le avise.

–Gracias.

–Puedes sentarte en el sofá mientras – comentó mientras señalaba hacia el salón –. Ahora vuelvo.

El lugar parecía sacado de una película americana y por dentro no parecía tan grande, observó Kirino mientras tomaba asiento. Al parecer y a simple vista la cocina y el salón, ambos separados por una isla de mármol dónde seguro la familia desayunaba a diario, eran grandes y espaciosos. Midorikawa se dirigió al piso de arriba, dónde presumiblemente estaban las habitaciones.

Por un enorme ventanal podía ver una terraza inmensa y unas vistas de Inazuma perfectas. Kirino se encaminó hacia él, entendiendo el motivo por el cual el duplex parecía tan pequeño en realidad cuando ocupaba toda la planta.

–¿Kirino-kun? Hacía tiempo que no te veía, el pelo corto te sienta bien.

Éste se do la vuelta para ver a Hiroto Kira, o como él mismo le conocía, Hiroto Kiyama. Fue un jugador muy importante, uno de los once del Inazuma Japan y amigo de Mamoru Endou, quien de vez en cuando les ayudaba a entrenarse cuando aún estudiaba en el Raimon. Lo que no sabía era que Kariya viviera con él aunque si podía ver con toda claridad que se conocían y llevaban bien, a pesar de la insistencia del adulto en hacerle rabiar.

De hecho la revelación de que el hombre que le abrió la puerta fuera Ryuuji Midorikawa casi le golpeó en la cabeza como si fuera un martillo. No se había dado cuenta cuando le vio en la puerta, pero ese también fue uno de los jugadores del Inazuma Japan, aunque se retiró por culpa de una lesión. Su pelo verde era inconfundible, y se sintió idiota al no reconocerle en el momento. De pronto le dio un tirón en la espalda de pura tensión al sentir cómo Hiroto se sentaba a su lado, con un gesto bastante paternal y, acto seguido, empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras adecuadas. Kirino se sintió como si le examinara un padre preocupado por la integridad de su hija virgen.

Unos pasos dudosos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y por la escalera bajó Kariya, con expresión asustada de no saber qué hacer. Kirino le había puesto en un compromiso al ir a verle.

–Si queréis hablar, podéis salir a la terraza – dijo Midorikawa al ver con una expresión de horror a Hiroto, que se encogía de hombros. Kariya aún no había abierto la boca, pero miraba a Kirino como si éste fuera un fantasma –. Vamos, hace un día estupendo.

Kirino hizo como si no fuera prácticamente empujado hacia fuera, tampoco intentó no notar cómo la puerta corredera cerraba de golpe. Una vez en la terraza, la única salida era tirarse por la baranda, aunque eso no lo quería sopesar como opción viable. Kariya tenía cara de querer hacer exactamente eso mismo y por una vez en su vida, los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Durante un minuto bastante largo e incómodo, Kirino pudo observar bien lo que ellos denominaban "terraza". A parte de un pequeño jardincito, pudo apreciar sombrillas y tumbonas.

El ático tenía piscina.

–Kariya, tienes piscina – dijo en voz alta, remarcando lo obvio y cortando por lo sano la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. Aquello dejó descolocado al otro que le miró como si estuviera loco.

–Si, Midorikawa-san me contó que estaba loco por tener una piscina, aunque fuera para él solo.

Kirino estaba sonriente, tan sonriente que Kariya aseguró mentalmente que nunca le había visto así antes.

–Hace muchísimos años Shindou quiso ser amigo mío y a mi no me caía muy bien, pero insistía tanto que al final fue a su casa a jugar con él. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

Estaba muy claro que tenía ganas de hablar y Kariya asintió con la cabeza, con lentitud, pues no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Kirino le miró a los ojos, con actitud infantil, aguantándose la risa.

–Sólo me hice amigo de él porque tenía piscina.

Sonreía al fin, aunque solo fuera por un recuerdo de Shindou. Como siempre. Kariya entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, sin ocultar su fastidio.

–¿Eso quiere decir que puedo considerarte mi amigo?

Kirino volvió a reír ante la pregunta de Kariya. Estaba en uno de esos días en los que el dolor no es tan grande y la situación tan absurda en la que se encontraba le ayudaba a llevar las cosas mejor, a hablar de Shindou de nuevo, necesitaba contar cosas, historias y vivencias y Kariya parecía estar dispuesto a escucharle.

Lo que Kariya quería en realidad era tirarle a la piscina, pero eso no lo sabía.

–¿Chicos? –Hiroto apareció detrás de ellos, asustándolos –He traído estos sandwich para vosotros, los acabo de hacer. ¿Queréis algo para beber? Tenemos también muchas clases distintas de té.

En realidad no había nadie más tenso que el mismo Hiroto y Kariya lo conocía como si de verdad fuera su propio padre. Que hiciera una tontería estaba a la orden del día así que era mejor echarle de ahí antes de que le pusiera en evidencia.

Kirino pareció pensárselo bien antes de contestar que quería un refresco en voz baja. Kariya pidió lo mismo mientras notaba con cierta alarma cómo Kirino pasaba de nuevo a una actitud depresiva.

–Siguiendo con la conversación –intentó cambiar de tema y Kariya notó lo forzada que le había quedado la frase –. Me gusta tu piscina, a partir de ahora eres mi amigo, felicidades.

Kariya intentó poner cara de suficiencia pero le interrumpió Midorikawa, quien estaba parado frente a él con una bandeja dónde llevaba la bebida. La dejó en una mesita del jardín (eso si, tomándose todo su tiempo) y no pareció dar importancia a la cara de susto de ambos chicos.

–Hay quien dice que "No hay que morir por el otro, sino vivir para disfrutar juntos.". Eso hacen los mejores amigos.

Kariya sintió toda la sangre en la cara a la vez que el rostro de Kirino se ponía tan blanco como la cal.

Midorikawa entró en la casa con los ojos abiertos como platos y buscando a Hiroto, que estaba sentado en el sofá. Éste le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se incorporó un poco para dejarle hueco a su novio, que se sentó con ímpetu.

–Es guapísimo – le salió como un hilo de voz y Hiroto se rió ante esa afirmación –. ¿Lo has visto bien? Ese chaval es una monada, a pesar de la cara de cansado que tiene y de sus ojeras.

Hiroto asintió con la cabeza mientras se recostaba sin dejar de mirar hacia la terraza.

–Yo ya conocía a Kirino de antes, y mira a Masaki, se le cae la baba. Creo que sería mejor dejarles en paz, a ver que pasa.

–¿Desde aquí, casi frente al ventanal dónde le podemos cotillear lo que hacen sin problemas?

La voz de Midorikawa se notaba juguetona y Hiroto se colocó las gafas que se resbalaban hacia la punta de la nariz.

–Mírales, Kirino se está riendo. Masaki está de un avergonzado que no puede con ello. Midorikawa, ¿crees que se quedará a cenar?

–¿Quieres que salga a preguntarles?

–Si no hay más remedio... y de paso me cuentas de qué están hablando.

oOo

Kirino estaba de buen humor, su madre pudo comprobarlo cuando regresó para cenar. Al parecer le habían invitado en casa de un amigo pero declinó la oferta.

Por lo menos era un amigo que no era Shindou, para variar.

Nada más terminar su cena, el chico subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, encendió el ordenador y se quedó mirando el inicio mientras pensaba que nunca en su vida hubiera podido imaginar que Kariya pudiera ser tan buen chaval. Un poco cabroncete a veces, pero ese era parte de su encanto (además de estar acostumbrándose a él después de tantos años). Estar tan apegado a Shindou no le había hecho ningún bien y en esos momentos estaba comprobando lo bueno que era tener a otra gente a su alrededor.

Una vez entró en el navegador, abrió su cuenta de correo y el corazón se le aceleró de tal manera que lo sentía casi saliéndose de su pecho.

Shindou le había mandado un mensaje después de todo ese tiempo sin haberse puesto en contacto con él.

Tragó saliva y después de un par de minutos eternos decidiendo qué hacer, lo abrió.

Abajo, en el salón, el padre de Kirino acababa de llegar a casa, siendo recibido por su mujer y una risa histérica que era con toda claridad de su hijo, como si hubiera estado callándose un chiste buenísimo y de pronto hubiera estallado. Y al entrar corriendo en el cuarto para saber qué era lo que le estaba haciendo tanta gracia, lo encontró tirado en el sueño hecho un ovillo, como si sus entrañas estuvieran a punto de estallar por culpa de la carcajada que aún salía de su boca.

Kirino era un amasijo de nervios y de alivio y de alegría. Pero sobre todo lo único que permanecía en su cabeza era la duda de qué le había pasado a Shindou en Francia para que le mandara un e-mail como ese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGEEEER
> 
> Pero pequeñito :3c decidí que esa parte necesitaría un capítulo completo, por eso lo he dejado así.
> 
> Este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo porque en un principio la idea era totalmente opuesta. Y he usado un headcanon de Mireyan gratuitamente porque yes (Kirino se hizo amigo de Shindou porque tenía piscina en casa).
> 
> Sobre notitas, el shogakko es la escuela primaria, hasta los 12 años. Y si queréis saber qué pasó con Kariya, Suzuno y Nagumo, hay un fic que he escrito que está situado entre este capítulo y el anterior llamado "Érase una vez" que lo explica bastante bien. No hace falta leerlo para entender la historia, de todas formas.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos y tal. La verdad es que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo eso de saber que hay gente que espera que subas un capítulo nuevo.
> 
> Espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, ¡así que nos vemos pronto! Y muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Para:** Shindou Takuto

**De:** Kariya Masaki

**Asunto: Re:** Sin asunto.

**Archivos adjuntos:** Para_Shindou

_Hola Shindou-san._

_La verdad es que me resultó cuanto menos extraño recibir este e-mail pidiendo ayuda teniendo en cuenta las pocas veces que hemos hablado._

_No dudo que quieras a Kirino-san, pero según leo, al parecer no le conoces lo suficiente, tan poco como para confundirle con una chica durante años. Menos mal que estoy aquí para ayudarte y te adjunto un par de cosas que puedes usar en un e-mail para llamar su atención. Ya sabes que soy experto en eso._

_Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo._

_Kariya Masaki._

**Para:** Ranmaru Kirino

**De:** Shindou Takuto

**Asunto:** Lo siento mucho.

**Archivos adjuntos:** No hay archivos adjuntos.

_Cuando el sol brilla, brillamos juntos._

_Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre, que siempre sería un amigo y cuando hago una promesa la cumplo hasta el final._

_Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca quiero que sepas que aún nos tenemos el uno al otro._

_Puedes refugiarte en mi paraguas._

_Aguas._

_Aguas._

_Eh._

_Eh._

_Eh._

_Con mucho cariño, Shindou Takuto._

**Tontaco:**

(De or. expr.).

**1.** adj. Falto o escaso de entendimiento o razón. U. t. c. s.

**2.** adj. Dicho de un hecho o de un dicho: Propio de un tonto.

**3.** adj. coloq. Que padece cierta deficiencia mental. U. t. c. s.

**4.** adj. coloq. Dicho de una persona: Pesada, molesta. Se pone muy tonto con la manía de los celos

**5.** adj. coloq. Absurdo (‖ contrario y opuesto a la razón). Después de la acalorada discusión le entró una risa tonta

**6.** m. Comediante que en ciertas representaciones hace el papel de tonto. El tonto del circo

**7.** Shindou Takuto.

Y Alfred Fitzgerald Jones hubiera puesto una foto de Shindou al lado de la definición, bien enmarcada. Volvió a leer el mensaje una segunda vez, y luego dirigió la mirada al otro que parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo.

–Y dices que tu compañero te escribió ese poema para que se lo mandaras al chico que te gusta.

–Si. Bueno, yo vi que al leerlo quedaba un poco extraño, quizás la culpa la tiene el ritmo, no sé. Yo compongo y toco el piano, lo que siempre se me ha dado mal ha sido escribir letras de canciones. Además Kirino tenía que ayudarme siempre en literatura creativa porque no se me ocurría nada decente. ¿Es que no te gusta?

Alfred levantó las cejas en gesto de profunda sorpresa y decidió preguntar antes de decir nada y prepararse para la respuesta que iba a recibir, que seguro no iba a ser convencional.

–¿Tu conoces algo de música moderna? Quiero decir, posterior a Mozart.

–¿Chopin? –respondió Shindou con las cejas altas y Alfred entornó la mirada.

–Déjalo, anda. Pero para tu información, esta es la letra de una canción de Rihanna –cuando vio la expresión de profunda ignorancia de Shindou decidió enseñarle quien era la cantante buscando un video en youtube –. Esta en concreto. El mensaje hubiera quedado mono de haber puesto solo la primera parte sin los "eh eh eh", pero es una canción tan conocida que dudo mucho que tu Ranmaru no sepa la letra si tiene un mínimo de cultura musical de este siglo.

La cara de Shindou fue un poema, no sabía si por la tipa embutida en cuero del videoclip o por el tipo rapeando o por lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió la boca unas cuantas veces antes de articular sonido. A su vez, Alfred sentía que el sufrimiento de su compañero de piso era lo más divertido que le había pasado en meses.

–Yo lo mato.

–¿A quién?

–Al cabrón de Kariya. Kirino tenía razón cuando hablaba de que era un imbécil que lo único que hace bien es molestar. Lo que no entiendo es cómo ahora se lleva bien con él.

Alfred agarró la tableta sin preguntar y puso una versión mucho mejor de Umbrella cantada por un grupo llamado The Baseballs mientras el otro chico se echaba las manos a la cabeza. Alfred cerró los ojos para disfrutar del toniquete años cincuenta que sonaba en el salón y le dio pequeños golpes a Shindou en la espalda, para intentar tranquilizarle a sabiendas, ahora que le estaba conociendo mejor, de que iba a ser imposible.

–Mira el lado positivo, si no se cabrea por pensar que le estás tomando el pelo se echará unas risas.

–¡No me hace ninguna gracia!

–A mi si.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Shindou apagó la tableta y se levantó para coger una chaqueta susurrando un simple "me largo". Alfred saltó de su asiento e imitándole, le siguió hasta que le alcanzó una vez salieron a la calle. Era difícil seguir a Shindou, ya que iba a paso ligero por la calle estrecha, esquivando a las señoras que se dirigían a sus casas cargadas con bolsas de la compra. Necesitaba despejarse y quitar el enfado de su mente,

No tenía un rumbo fijo, el otro solo le hacía muda compañía mientras callejeaban en línea casi recta, hasta que Shindou decidió girar a la izquierda en el cruce con una de las calles principales de Caen.

–¿Sabes, Alfred-san? Conozco a Kirino desde que somos niños y no he hecho más que fallarle. Nunca le he preguntado cuando se sentía mal, pocas veces me he dado cuenta cuando se preocupaba por algo, es un chico que se guarda las cosas para él mismo por no molestarme. Y encima le confundo con una chica durante años. No soy un buen amigo, menos puedo a aspirar a ser algo más para él. No le merezco. Y ahora va a pensar que después de tanto tiempo sin atreverme a escribirle, me estoy riendo en su cara de sus sentimientos.

–Te iba a decir que nadie es perfecto, pero con esos argumentos no me lo pones fácil –contestó su interlocutor, más tranquilo ahora que podía estar a su lado.

–Alguien como Kariya es mejor para él.

–¿No le acabas de llamar cabrón?

–Pero se preocupa por él, a su manera. Por lo que Sangoku-san me ha comentado, es el único que sabe dónde trabaja Kirino, también que lo visita con frecuencia. Se preocupa por él más que yo, y lo más importante, lo demuestra sin tapujos. Que luego se comporte como un mocoso idiota es otra historia muy diferente.

Shindou cruzó hacia uno de los paseos en lugar de ir por una de las aceras laterales. Si quería seguir por Fos Saint Julien, la caminata iba a ser larga y Alfred se preparó mentalmente para ello.

–Takuto, no digas esas cosas.

–Es lo que pienso, me guste o no.

Ambos aminoraron la velocidad cuando llegaron a la estatua ecuestre, a la vez que el sol del mediodía era tapado por unas cuantas nubes blancas y esponjosas. Era de agradecer que llevaran chaquetas porque a la sombra parecía que los grados bajaban de manera alarmante, aunque en esa época y despejado, la temperatura era bastante agradable. Alfred, que había intentado llevar el paso rápido de su amigo, ya estaba cansado. Al parecer al otro le había pasado lo mismo, porque de estar casi corriendo pasaron a dar un agradable paseo.

La vista de la ciudad era preciosa y de fondo se divisaba la iglesia de la Abadía de los Hombres sobresaliendo entre las casas bajas de la ciudad.

–¿Qué es eso? –la voz de Shindou rompió el silencio.

–Una de las pocas cosas que quedaron en pie durante los bombardeos. Podemos dar una vuelta si quieres ir hacia allá, saludar a Guillermo el conquistador, que está ahí enterrado y luego comprar algo de comida rápida para llevar a casa, seguro que terminamos hambrientos. Y tampoco estamos tan lejos, has dado una vuelta bastante tonta –rió y Shindou volvió a fruncir el ceño. Aunque por primera vez después del fiasco del e-mail, le miró a los ojos.

–No quiero tardar mucho tampoco, tengo que hacer unos cuantos ejercicios y mandárselos a mi tutor.

–¿Pero después de esto te encuentras mejor?

El chico japonés no contestó, Alfred lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y señaló a una pizzería que lucía el logo de un conejo. Esa era a la que normalmente pedía por las noches, eran rápidos y la comida tenía una pinta fantástica, como si la hubiera hecho su padrastro Francis.

–No sabía que estuviera ahí –destacó lo obvio ya que Shindou también la había reconocido –.Podemos pasar un momento a la vuelta. Ya me está entrando hambre.

–A mi me apetece más buscar un wok para llevar. –Fue la contestación que recibió, pero le gustó la idea, solo que él necesitaría tres cajas grandes llenas de fideos y verduras para sentirse satisfecho

Ambos chicos no se dirigieron la palabra hasta llegar a la iglesia de St-Etienne, pegada a la abadía. Estaba claro que Shindou tenía ganas de entrar, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

–Seguro que siempre vas de la panadería a casa y de casa a la panadería, pero aún no te ha dado por pasear por la ciudad.

–¿Y tú si? –la voz fuerte y seca de Shindou hizo reír a Alfred.

–Llevo viniendo aquí años, porque mi padrastro tiene aquí su casa, pero eso ya lo sabes. Además la ciudad me inspiró para seguir con mi carrera en Historia. Quiero ser profesor y enseñar a los chavales sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Era extraño escuchar a alguien como Alfred, que parecía vago y juerguista, hablar sobre su futuro. Shindou puso atención a sus palabras con un deje de sorpresa en su mirada, haciendo que su interlocutor prosiguiera hablando.

–Fue una guerra terrible, pero está llena de historias extraordinarias. ¿Sabías que toda la población se refugiaba en la abadía durante los bombardeos? Era el edificio más fuerte de la ciudad y uno de los pocos que quedó en pie, pero por suerte más que otra cosa. Casi le cayó una bomba encima, y de haber acertado, Caen se hubiera quedado sin habitantes.

–Lo que cuentas es deprimente.

–Pero es historia y hay que aprender de ella para no repetirla. ¿Sabes? creo que te voy a dar paseos por aquí un par de veces a la semana para que te pueda contar cosas. Aprenderás más que sentado delante de la tableta o mi ordenador. Y porque se ha hecho muy tarde, que si no, habría aprovechado para meterte dentro de la abadía, merece la pena ser visitada, pero es que tengo un hambre que me muero.

–Que pena, has hablado de tal manera que hasta parecías una persona madura –pero en los sabios de Shindou solo se reflejaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Ante eso Alfred soltó una carcajada.

De vuelta no encontraron un restaurante de wok, el único que Alfred recordaba se situaba en el centro de la ciudad, y el ruido de su estómago no le permitía perder tiempo en transporte público. Al final pararon en la pizzería y Shindou pagó por tres familiares, ya que su compañero se había olvidado la cartera en casa. El camino fue mucho más rápido, sin dar toda la vuelta inútil de antes y, nada más llegar dieron cuenta de la comida en un tiempo record.

Durante la sobremesa Alfred se quedó dormitando en el sofá mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono, Shindou encendió de nuevo su tableta para comprobar si su profesor se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él, intentando a su vez y sin éxito olvidar el mail que le había enviado a Kirino. Volvió a notar cómo la cara recuperaba el calor típico de un sonrojo avergonzado, pero volvió a ponerse pálido al ver la bandeja de entrada con un mensaje al que le faltaba estar enmarcado en neones.

**De:** Kirino Ranmaru

**Asunto: Re:** Lo siento mucho.

Si no hubiera habido un sofá frente a él, la tableta se hubiera destrozado contra el suelo, pero en lugar de un accidente irremediable fue salvada por Alfred que reaccionó como si de un superhéroe se tratara, sacándole de su sueño consciente. Después del susto tendió el aparato a Shindou y éste y lo miró como si estuviera apestado. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el contenido del mensaje, temblando como una hoja.

**De:** Kirino Ranmaru

**Asunto: Re:** Lo siento mucho.

_Hey, te acabo de conocer (en realidad no)_

_Y esto es una locura_

_Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono._

_Así que llámame si eso._

_(Shindou, no sé que te dan de comer en Francia, pero deja que te diga que te sienta bien)_

Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja y Shindou le miró con los ojos abiertos antes de ir corriendo a su cuarto para coger el teléfono, llevándose una mesilla por delante en el intento.

–Eso, Takuto, que parezca que no estás desesperado –rió el chico, acomodándose como si el sofá fuese una cama.

Todo había sido tan fácil en realidad que resultaba insultante. Al final tendría que dar las gracias a Kariya por eso, pensaba Shindou mientras escuchaba los tonos, algo apagados por la distancia.

–¿Si? ¿Shindou? –Se oyó a Kirino desde el otro lado, nervioso.

–Te echo de menos.

La voz de Shindou era mucho menos segura, más temblorosa. En cambio, Kirino rió lleno de nervios, creando un eco indescriptible en la línea por culpa de la distancia que los separaba.

–No me digas, seguro que estás llorando.

–No –Shindou se defendió, mintiendo. Alfred le tendió un pañuelo de papel y fue a por un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizara. Se iba a aguantar de tal manera que seguro terminaría con un ataque de hipos, igual que un niño pequeño.

En el otro lado del mundo Kirino había acabado de cenar con sus padres y, sentado en la mesa, frente a un montón de libros abiertos sobre aritmética, apretaba el teléfono contra su oreja para poder escuchar mejor a su mejor amigo, quien se estaba aguantando las lágrimas sin lograrlo. Parecía que lo estaba viendo y eso le hacía sonreír como un bobo.

–Shindou… yo también te echo de menos. No sabes de qué manera.

Y nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Kirino también echó a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> He tardado muy poco en escribir este capítulo, pero igual es más corto por un motivo.
> 
> La idea original del fic estaba ideada para ser esto solo: Kirino y Shindou se pelean, Shindou pide consejo a Kariya, éste hace que escriba un e-mail usando la letra de una canción de Rihanna (y traducida, para que suene más ridículo). Kirino contesta con otra canción de Rihanna y se reconcilian, fin.
> 
> Mandar a Shindou al extranjero, que confundiera a Kirino con una chica, que Kariya estuviera enchochado de Kirino, que apareciera un personaje de Hetalia… son añadidos sin importancia. Pero la historia iba a ser lo que estáis leyendo aquí, y por eso quería dejar un capítulo solo a esta parte.
> 
> Pero a lo mejor vosotros pensaréis…
> 
> … aquí hay algo que no cuadra.
> 
> Y yo sonreiré mientras me guardo un as en la manga :3c
> 
> Las opiniones siempre ayudan a mejorar o a dar ideas y son bienvenidas. Espero que el siguiente capítulo también tarde tan poquito en escribirlo :D ¡nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16

Había cosas que Masaki Kariya no echaba de menos, quizás demasiadas en una lista que cada día era más larga. Sus padres biológicos dejaron de ponerse en contacto con él, y solo le bastaba estar con Hiroto y Midorikawa para sentirse en familia. Tampoco echaba de menos vivir en Sun Garden y tener que compartirlo todo, el ser sociable con todos los niños que no paraban de darle la murga día si y día también.

Y a quien de verdad no echaba de menos era a Takuto Shindou.

_"¿Sabes? Shindou me ha contado que en Normandía el tiempo es terrible, pero últimamente está soleado y sale a pasear a menudo. "_

_"El otro día Shindou visitó la playa de Omaha con su compañero de piso y terminó angustiado, porque no se imaginaba que hubiera un cementerio. Al final recibió una buena lección de historia, dice que está aprendiendo mucho de su estancia en Francia."_

_"Shindou me ha mandado una foto de un gato enorme. Al parecer los gatos normandos están bien alimentados, algunos son bastante amigables."_

_"¿Te he contado que Shindou se ha hecho amigo de una panadera? Y le dijo el otro día que se alegraba de verle sonreír y que iba a dejar de hacerle regalitos. Los franceses son gente bastante rara, ¿no crees?"_

_"¿Kariya? Hola, siento llamarte, pero me has tenido preocupado, hace una semana que no sé de ti. Además Shindou me ha mandado macarons por correo y pensé que quizás te gustaría probar uno. Espero no haber hecho nada que te haya molestado, porque no era mi intención. Hay veces que Shindou me dice que estoy en las nubes y creo que tiene razón."_

–¡Estoy hasta los cojones!

Hikaru Kageyama casi escupió el refresco al escuchar el chillido de su amigo, pero solo se atragantó, obligándose a toser para poder mantener la compostura ante tal improperio. Esa tarde hizo un calor casi infernal y necesitaban beber algo con urgencia antes de regresar a casa después del entrenamiento, así que hicieron una parada al lado de un conbini que tenía máquinas con muchos tipos de bebida distintas.

–¿Vas a volver otra vez a lo mismo? –Y Kariya le miró con rabia porque claro que si, no podía quitarse el enfado de encima y necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento.

–Es que otra vez estamos igual, solo piensa en Shindou-san. Y solo dice Shindou esto, Shindou aquello, como si no le importara otra cosa en este mundo.

–Sabes que siempre se ha comportado así con él, no sé de qué te extrañas ahora.

–Pero ahora me jode. Hostias, no encuentro la moneda, juraría que tenía cien yenes en el bolsillo.

Hikaru apartó a Kariya con cuidado de la máquina y sacó un bote de fanta de melón. Al mismo tiempo que tiraba la mochila al suelo con rabia, Kariya hizo mohín de niño pequeño.

–La fanta de melón es demasiado dulce –Se quejó, aunque la aceptó de buena gana. Hikaru dio otro trago a su refresco, ya demasiado acostumbrado a esos desplantes.

–Hoy te invito yo, así que no te quejes. Además pensaba que era tu favorita.

Kariya le dio un sorbo, aliviando así su sed. También decidió por su cuenta trillar el tema otra vez más y obviar la tabla de salvamento que Kageyama le estaba lanzando para no pensar más en Kirino.

Empezaba a odiar el gusto que le estaba pillando a revolcarse por la mierda.

–¿Sabes lo que me jode más? Que hice el idiota y ahora lo estoy pagando. Me lo tengo más que merecido por intentar fastidiarles, si es que no aprendo.

–Tu lo has dicho, yo no.

–Claro, como a ti no te gusta nadie, hablas por hablar.

Kariya recibió un capón sonoro por parte del otro chico, quien le miraba como si le fuera a matar de un momento a otro. Raro era el momento en el que Kageyama sacaba a relucir su carácter y, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, Tenma aseguraba que podía ser de temer, si los enfados le duraran más de dos minutos.

–No te contesto porque saldrías perdiendo.

–¿Entonces te gusta alguien? ¿Te gusta alguien y no me has contado nada?

Kageyama volvió a darle otro capón a Kariya para que se callara.

–A ver, cómo te voy a contar algo si solo hablas de ti mismo y de Kirino-san. De todas formas tampoco me hace caso, pero por lo menos tengo asumido que es idiota y no me hago ilusiones.

Kariya levantó la bolsa del suelo y se apoyó contra la máquina, pensando en la noticia que acababa de recibir. Kageyama estaba nervioso y sonrojado, y el otro terminó de rematarlo cuando decidió, de nuevo, abrir la boca.

–O sea, me estás dando consejos que no sigues.

Si no recibió un tercer capón fue de milagro.

–Bueno, tú tienes alguna posibilidad que se perderá del todo en cuando Shindou-san pise Japón en algo más de una semana. Yo nunca he tenido nada con esa persona. Las diferencias son claras.

–Pero Kirino-san no me aguanta.

–Le caes muy bien y hasta se tomó la molestia de ir a tu casa para ver si te había pasado algo cuando rechazó tu invitación. Como sigas sin aparecer por su trabajo volverá a hacer lo mismo –Kageyama frunció los labios al ver como Kariya dirigía la mirada al suelo –. No te preocupes, aún tienes algo de tiempo. Y si sale mal, siempre tendrás a Kirino-san como amigo. No es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar porque no puedes acostarte con él, ¿verdad?

–No –le respondió pensativo, después de dar otro trago largo a la fanta –, pero me gustaría poder compartir con él cosas a un nivel más íntimo. Shindou-san me da mucha envidia, porque no es solo el chico que le gusta, es además su mejor amigo y yo no puedo aspirar a ninguna de las dos cosas. Soy el tipo pesado que le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio y del cual ahora no se puede fiar.

El ambiente se hizo espeso y sombrío. Kariya tiró la lata al contenedor correspondiente y Kageyama le imitó, poniéndose a su altura para caminar juntos a casa. Llevaban un rato a paso lento cuando Kageyama decidió hablar.

–¿Qué le viste a Kirino-san?

Kariya aguantó una carcajada, a pesar de que a Kageyama no le encontraba la gracia por ninguna parte. Aún así, después de un momento intentando tranquilizarse y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le contestó.

–Ni idea. Al comienzo era el tipo super guay y mega popular que jugaba en mi posición, un rival del cual me quería deshacer. Y no entiendo cómo fue el proceso, pero ahora mismo ya me ves. De pronto ocurrió.

–¿Te levantaste un día y dijiste "oh, me he enamorado de mi senpai"?

Tras un par de segundos, durante los cuales Kariya parecía pensativo, Kageyama tuvo la contestación.

–Es como si poco a poco hubiera notado… las pequeñas diferencias. Esas cosas que siempre han estado ahí pero no en realidad. No sé si me explico.

Hikaru soltó una risa suave y dulce.

–No tiene sentido.

Kariya aceleró un poco el paso y se colocó justo frente a Hikaru, levantando algo la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien? Porque por lo que cuentas, no pareces estar muy enamorado.

Empezaba a hacer fresco en la calle pues a esas horas y con el sol bajo, el ambiente se enfriaba rápido. Hikaru tuvo un escalofrío e intentó mantener la mirada en su amigo.

–A mi me gusta porque es buena persona, y con eso me basta. Tú céntrate en lo tuyo, deja lo mío y mañana ve a verle al trabajo. Seguro que lo va a agradecer.

oOo

Ellas hablaban siempre delante de él, porque no las juzgaba como el resto del equipo. Las managers siempre tenían algo que comentar sobre un chico, del otro y si no el del más allá, así que Kageyama pudo enterarse de muchas cosas; como que a Aoi le gustaba Tenma, o que Midori hablaba de Nishiki en términos muchísimo más amables de lo que hacía en público.

Lo de Akane con Shindou era un secreto a gritos.

Pero también pudo comprobar que Tsurugi era mucho más popular de lo que pensaba, el aire de misterio y seriedad le hacían ser atractivo. Paras ellas Kirino, en cambio, era demasiado guapo como para existir en este mundo. Shindou tenía su pequeño éxito y club de fans, hasta Shinsuke era una monada para las chicas.

Alguna vez le pedían opinión, pero Hikaru no podía decirles nada. Nunca le había gustado nadie, no había tenido necesidad de besar o estar con otra persona y menos encontraba el físico de la gente atractivo. En el colegio era el paria que asentía sin emoción cuando sus compañeros empezaron a descubrir lo que eran unas tetas grandes o un culo bien puesto, y las veces que le preguntaban sobre San Valentín, él les daba la razón como siempre, al tiempo que se inventaba a una vecinita inexistente a la cual le regalaba todos los años chocolates solo para que ellos le dejaran en paz.

Nunca en su vida se le había pasado nada romántico por su cabeza, hasta que Akane habló esa tarde en la sala de reuniones del club, a escondidas de los oídos indiscretos del resto de los miembros masculinos del equipo.

–El único que no me gusta es Kariya-kun, tiene cara de malo.

–No es malo –Aoi intentó defenderle –. En realidad no es muy agraciado. Y tiene una mirada que parece que te está transmitiendo odio. Pero el chico no es mala persona.

Se hizo el silencio y miraron a Hikaru para que hablara, ya que él lo conocía mejor. Midori le salvó dando su más sincera y aplastante opinión.

–Vamos a ser claros, es enano y más feo que el culo de un mono. Ahora hablemos de Taiyou-kun.

Y así de fácil empezaron a analizar el trasero del delantero del Arakumo. Kageyama estuvo un rato con ellas y cuando vio que no podía comentar en la descripción de "tales atributos divinos", como llamaba Midori a las nalgas del otro chico, salió de la sala de reuniones para cambiarse e irse a casa.

Era cierto que Kariya no era guapo como Kirino y no tenía el atractivo de Tsurugi, pero tampoco era tan feo como decían las chicas. Y a pesar de ser un cabroncete, se preocupaba de los demás y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera. Dentro de Kageyama estaba aflorando un sentimiento de dolor mezclado con mala leche, con ganas de pegarle una patada a una pared porque Kariya tenía derecho a que alguien pensara que era guapo o quisiera tener una cita con él, de esas con helados y cine y besos en la puerta de casa. Él estaba dispuesto a darle todo sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Kariya no era perfecto, pero era Kariya al fin y al cabo. Y por eso mismo era una persona única para Kageyama.

oOo

–¿Qué opinas?

–¿Sobre qué? No has parado de hablar de Kariya en toda nuestra conversación.

Shindou estaba perdiendo la paciencia desde el primer minuto. Desde que empezó la llamada hacía escasamente una hora, Kirino no había hecho más que hablar de su preocupación por Kariya, ya que éste no quedaba tanto como antes con él. Y para Shindou el motivo estaba tan claro que se le revolvían las tripas.

Después de lo acontecido en los últimos meses no estaba en posición de exigir nada a Kirino, y menos cuando ni siquiera eran pareja. A pesar de lo vivido durante la ceremonia de graduación, todavía no habían hablado de ello. Aún cuando intentaba sacar el tema, Kirino cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación con un claro nerviosismo en su voz.

No temía que Kirino se hubiera enamorado de Kariya, sino que éste se hubiera metido entre medias de una relación casi perfecta de amistad. Que siendo egoístas, el mejor amigo de Kirino era él, ya que el otro había aprovechado esa pérdida de confianza para hacerse un hueco en un sitio que no le correspondía.

Kirino era un hombre, pero seguía siendo la princesa de Shindou.

–Es que me preocupa, Shindou. Y sabes lo mal que nos hemos llegado a llevar los dos, haber hecho una amistad un poco fuerte ha costado mucho esfuerzo. Sé que no ha tenido una vida buena, y que eso no le exime de ser un hijo de la grandísima cuando se lo propone, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando me evita de esa manera.

La conversación sobre Kariya se alargó más de lo necesario. Kirino siempre había sido demasiado bueno, pensando en sus amigos antes que en él mismo, soportando todo por el bien de los demás, pero esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Shindou tragó, tragó todas las palabras que llegaban a su oído y luego, una vez colgaron, siguió masticando sus celos con lentitud.

Kirino era idiota, se notaba a la legua el motivo por el cual Kariya le estaba evitando. Y si no se estaba dando cuenta era porque aún no se había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Alfred no le dijo nada, a sabiendas que podía sufrir su ira a base de malas miradas y respuestas cortantes y secas. Dejó a Shindou sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la pared y las cejas muy juntas. Una hora más tarde le puso la cena delante de las narices, escuchando por fin como el otro reaccionaba con voz de asco ante la hamburguesa del Quick que había comprado.

Una semana.

Solo tenía que esperar una semana y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Kirino, en cambio, en cuanto Shindou cortó la conversación entró en la cafetería, dispuesto a comenzar su turno de trabajo. Daba gracias a que iba a ser un día tranquilo y, a lo mejor, solo se dedicaría a pasar el polvo por la decoración y poco más. El jefe les dejaría hablar entre ellos y tendría el humor suficiente de gastarles una broma. Eso era lo que esperaba, un poco de distracción para cambiar de aires, sobre todo después del ajetreo emocional de los últimos días.

En una semana Shindou regresaría a su vida en Inazuma y tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a sus sentimientos, puede que los mismos, puede que distintos a los de la última vez porque por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, Kirino seguía siendo un chico. Había vivido unos meses en el extranjero y eso siempre cambia la visión de las cosas, sobre todo las vivencias que se dejan en suspenso en el país de origen.

A su vez, estar solo hizo que Kirino se llegara a plantear otros muchos temas.

Había pasado algo más de una hora desde que comenzó el turno y se estaba disponiendo a secar las tazas nuevas para café que la mujer de su jefe compró dos días antes, cuando alguien se sentó en la barra, delante de él.

–Podrías mirar al frente y hacer algo de tu trabajo, para variar.

Kirino reconoció la voz enseguida y levantó la cabeza tan rápido que le dio un pequeño mareo.

–¡Kariya! ¿Te dignas a aparecer por aquí solo para decirme que soy un vago?

Éste sonrió de una forma genuina, no como sus acostumbrados gestos de chico malo. En cierto modo, verle así resultaba reconfortante.

–Y para que me sirvas una cocacola, así que venga, es para hoy.

Kirino aguantó la risa, aliviado por ver que Kariya no había vuelto a ser tan huraño como al comienzo de su ingreso en el Raimon. No tardó en ir a por un vaso largo con tres cubitos de hielo, una rodaja de limón y una pequeña botella que sirvió con agilidad.

Y casi de forma súbita el ambiente se enfrió, como si ambos no supieran que hacer. La sonrisa de Kariya desapareció de su cara, siendo reemplazada por una mueca rara. Kirino, a su vez, volvió a su tarea.

Era un poco doloroso pensar que esa pequeña amistad que habían tenido durante tan poco tiempo había llegado a su fin con el regreso de Shindou. No había sido muy sincera y a lo mejor tiraba más a extraña que a convencional, pero Kirino estaba muy a gusto con él, y hacía años que no le pasaba eso si no era con Shindou. Levantó la mirada del montón de porcelana y frunció el ceño. Había algo…

Kariya notó el cambio de actitud en el otro chico. Le estaba mirando fijamente, centrado en algún punto de su cara, o quizás de su pelo. Kirino se quitó uno de los guantes y acercó la mano a él, para tocar con cuidado uno de los mechones azulados que se escapaban de su melena rebelde.

Había algo en la expresión de Kirino que resultaba extraña, entre sereno y sorprendido, con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta. Kariya notó cómo le quemaba la cara de la vergüenza y se separó de golpe, asustando al otro chico que se llevó la mano al pecho.

–¡Kirino-san! ¿Qu-que haces?

–Nada, tenías una hoja en el pelo pero no te la he podido quitar.

Kariya pudo tranquilizarse un poco antes de volver a su asiento.

–Pues has tardado mucho en intentar quitármela para nada.

–Pero es que me he sorprendido, porque normalmente tu pelo parece un estropajo pero hoy lo he visto… muy bonito. Y es suave.

Kariya volvió a dar un respingo hacia atrás. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir piropos, menos a su cabello que siempre estaba enmarañado

–Dios mío Kirino-san, si parece que estás hablando con una chica en lugar de conmigo.

–Ser chica no es un insulto. Y te recuerdo que mi pelo era más largo que el tuyo.

Las palabras salían de boca de Kirino con suavidad, duda y sorpresa, era agradable escuchar cómo decía cosas buenas de su amigo con tanta sinceridad, y sus regañinas habituales no sonaban a tales. Kariya se encontró en la duda de seguir como siempre o perder los papeles y subirse a la barra para besarle en ese mismo momento.

Si quería conservar la cabeza, primero era indispensable no hacer tonterías y comportarse como siempre, volver a tener ese tira y afloja que a veces era tan divertido y otras dejaba una incómoda y frustrante sensación en el pecho.

–Y parecías una nena –soltó sin pensar, con una mueca de triunfo.

Kirino cambió la expresión de su rostro a una mucho más triste. Kariya, como siempre, había metido el dedo en la llaga, queriendo o sin querer.

–Eso me ha dado muchos más problemas de los que crees, pero hoy, por ser tú, te lo perdono.

–¿Y me invitas a la cocacola?

–No tientes a tu suerte, enano. Y quítate eso del pelo, anda.

El retaco en cuestión estaba ocultando las ganas de hacer alguna trastada, Kirino había aprendido a leer sus intenciones con los años. Cuando eso ocurría, los labios de Kariya formaban una línea fina y recta, los ojos se le entrecerraban un poco y las cejas lucían rectas sobre ellos. Le estaban dando ganas de picarle, para ver qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero estando en el trabajo pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo estar si no quería que su jefe viera como un cliente le había tirado cocacola a la camisa.

Kariya, ajeno a lo que Kirino estaba pensando y con su cabello suave y alborotado brillando en la penumbra, volvió a sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notitas, notitas…
> 
> Kirino es un pesado con Shindou en el juego. Que si Shindou esto, que si Shindou lo otro… a veces pienso que solo está para hablar de él. Gracias a Kirino terminas sabiendo muchas cosas sobre Shindou que de otra manera él no cuenta. Da hasta vergüenza ajena.
> 
> Y la conversación de las chicas hace referencia a una parte en el juego de Chrono Stone Raimei en el que hablan de Tsurugi y Hakuryuu en el que te dan a elegir. Dependiendo de a quien elijas, te dan un hissatsu de tiro u otro, pero lo divertido es ver como hablan de ellos (Menos Akane, que la pobre es monotema)
> 
> También es cierto que en la serie Akane dice que Kariya le da miedo. A partir de ahí me he montado el pollo que habéis leído.
> 
> ¡Un besote y nos vemos!


	17. Chapter 17

–¿Es que en este país no sabéis conducir como las personas normales y civilizadas?

–Aquí el que nos vas a matar eres tú, así que cállate y concéntrate para no ir por la izquierda.

–Haz el favor de callarte, rana, no sabes hacer más que quejarte por todo.

Conversaciones como esas mientras dos personas conducen no son agradables, pero Shindou las había estado aguantando desde hacía tres días, cuando la familia de Alfred se dignó a aparecer de visita por Caen. Al comienzo fue un shock ver que Alfred tenía a dos hombres por padres; cuando hablaba con él se refería a ambos como "mi padre" o "papá", así que Shindou asumió que no tenía madre y su padre era extrañamente bipolar. A veces nombró a Francis por su nombre, pero pensó que era otro familiar más lejano obsesionado por la cocina y sus preciosas sartenes y cacerolas.

A pesar de ello no armó ningún escándalo cuando comprobó que ellos habían destrozado tres de ellas cocinando, el fondo de estas estaba totalmente rallado con las espátulas de metal. Solo se metió en el baño a lloriquear por su mala suerte.

Durante esos escasos días, ambos adultos no pararon de discutir por cualquier cosa y en ese momento, de camino al aeropuerto, las vidas de los cinco corrían peligro. Arthur, de fuerte acento inglés y cejas espesas, no se acostumbraba a conducir por la derecha. Francis, por otro lado, no paraba de menear su melena de un lado a otro, bastante disgustado y pidiendo la aprobación de sus insultos a los tres jóvenes que estaban acongojados en los asientos traseros.

Shindou no tuvo valor para decir que a él también le hubiera resultado difícil conducir, ya que en Japón también lo hacen por la izquierda, pero decidió que sería más oportuno morderse la lengua, por su bien. Ya había tenido suficiente con el drama de las cacerolas.

En el asiento de atrás, entre Alfred y su hermano Matthew (aunque en realidad era su primo, les gustaba considerarse hermanos), Shindou quería morir. Iban de camino a Paris para dejarle en el aeropuerto y ya bastante que le habían levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para llegar ahí pronto, además estaba muy incómodo entre dos chicos. Ante todo pronóstico, Matthew resultó ser todo lo opuesto a Alfred y congeniaron de inmediato. Tenía el cabello más largo y un rizo rebelde en el flequillo, pero el parecido físico con el otro era innegable, tanto que todo el mundo los confundía. Alfred estaba con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal, roncando y babeando la camisa, ajeno a la discusión que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices. Matthew sonrió a Shindou en modo de disculpa.

A Shindou le hubiese gustado visitar Paris, pero no tenía muy buen recuerdo de la ciudad después de cómo correteó por el centro el primer día mientras cargaba con las maletas. Tampoco iba a tener un buen recuerdo de las carreteras a ese paso, y del aeropuerto menos. Porque no le quedaba más remedio que usarlo para regresar a casa, aunque se había planteado el atravesar dos continentes a pie para no tener que aguantar otra huelga de controladores aéreos de producirse ese día, ya que por su experiencia todo lo malo podía llegar a pasar.

Llegaron al Charles de Gaulle sin mayores problemas más que los gritos de Arthur y Francis. Shindou encontró un ambiente distinto dentro del aeropuerto al que vivió la última vez, sin chillidos, pitidos y huelgas y gran parte del peso en su pecho desapareció, sustituido por otro más grande.

Una parte de él no quería marcharse a casa.

Quería ver a su familia, sobre todo tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a Kirino, si este se dejaba. Pedirle disculpas y una cita, arreglar lo que había estropeado e intentar ser feliz con él. Pero por otra, su breve tiempo en Francia le había hecho sentir independiente, en un ambiente muy distinto al de su casa. Había conocido a gente dispar, experimentado comida y costumbres muy opuestas a las que estaba acostumbrado y necesitaba más de eso.

Lo había decidido, regresaría con Kirino después de terminar la universidad.

Alfred le asustó cuando se puso frente a él con sonrisa triunfante. Aún quedaba un par de horas antes de que el vuelo saliera para Narita y aunque tenían tiempo, no era el suficiente. Las despedidas tenían que hacerse en ese momento o se alargarían durante minutos.

–Un placer haberte conocido –Arthur había recuperado su compostura hasta que Francis se acercó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Si algo había comprobado Shindou en tres días era que sus muestras de cariño a veces excedían lo decente, sobre todo si eras japonés, ya que el resto parecía inmune a sus achuchones. Matthew, ya acostumbrado a su padre, los separó y le dio la mano, cosa que tomó gustoso.

–Es una pena no habernos conocido mejor. Nos hubiéramos llevado bien.

–Tienes razón, hubiera sido un buen cambio –comentó Shindou, muy serio –. Tu hermano me levanta dolor de cabeza.

Alfred hizo mohín, pero acto seguido le dio un buen abrazo a Shindou, levantándolo del suelo. Éste estaba dividido entre la vergüenza o las ganas de patearle la pantorrilla.

–Gracias por hacerme compañía aunque no te quedara más remedio.

–Gracias por acogerme en tu casa – susurró Shindou, colorado como un tomate. Una vez en el suelo, cogió sus dos maletas y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor.

Sí que lo iba a echar de menos. Todo. A todos.

–Takuto – la voz de Alfred le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos –. Mucha suerte con lo tuyo. Cuando vaya a verte a Japón con Katya, espero tener una cita de parejas contigo y Ranmaru.

Francis silbó, haciendo enrojecer a Arthur y Matthew. Shindou sonrió levemente antes de hacer una reverencia y pensó que, quizás, esta experiencia había sido más buena que mala.

–Muchas gracias a todos por cuidarme.

oOo

Estaba nervioso, Kariya podía notarlo con toda claridad. Kirino no paraba quieto en la cafetería, tanto que su jefe le había ordenado sentarse con él para ver si así se tranquilizaba. Era por la vuelta de Shindou, por su futuro inmediato, por lo que dejaron a medias y ahora se tendría que enfrentar a ello. Y no solo eso, Sangoku se había puesto en contacto con todos para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida. Los padres de Shindou se mostraron muy contentos por poder ayudar, tanto que decidieron prestar todo el piso de arriba de la mansión para que ellos pudieran estar a sus anchas hasta el día siguiente si hacía falta. Se decidió mantenerlo en secreto, y que todos pusieran su granito de arena para que no fuera una carga para la familia de Shindou, a pesar de que estos ya estaban comprando las decoraciones e incluso habían dado a Sangoku unos teléfonos de catering para contratarlos.

Éste terminó mandando un e-mail colectivo pidiendo ayuda para convencerles de que para una panda de adolescentes, unos cuantos litros de refresco y ramen del restaurante de Tobitaka iba a ser suficiente.

Kirino era el único que no podría llegar a tiempo, tenía que trabajar y era imposible que pudiera tener el día libre, ya que su compañera lo había pedido antes para hacer unas gestiones que no podía aplazar, así que llegaría bastante tarde. "Así la sorpresa será mayor", comentó Kurumada en uno de los correos sin saber, con toda probabilidad, que Shindou tendría el disgusto más grande de su existencia si comprobara que de entre todos sus ex compañeros de equipo, el más importante para él no estaba con ellos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que entre todos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, solo por joder. Porque para eso están los amigos.

Kariya, por su parte, había decidido declinar la invitación. No había tenido el valor de jugar sucio contra Shindou, además no estaba seguro que pudiese llegar a su altura. No era ni guapo ni rico (el dinero era de Hiroto y no suyo), menos se llevaba tan bien con Kirino. Echarse a un lado con elegancia era lo mejor que podía hacer y estar en la fiesta sería sufrir para nada, ya que, al fin y al cabo, eso no era una competición y quien tendría la última palabra sobre todo ese asunto no sería ninguno de ellos dos.

Se preguntaba si Hikaru llevaba razón y después de esto el ser solo amigo de Kirino era un paso natural y fácil. Lo único que quedaba claro era que dejaría de ir a la cafetería a recogerle, porque esa será la parte que Shindou jugaría en su lugar, como otras muchas cosas de las que había disfrutado hasta el momento. Privilegios que no volverían a corresponderle ya que para el otro regresaría a ser el niño mamón que le encantaba hacer su existencia un poco más dura y con el cual se iba a relacionar poco o nada a partir de ese momento. Y a saber si en un futuro se dignaba a llamarle por teléfono alguna vez para quedar.

Intentó tomarse esa última tarde con calma, pero no podía. Kirino seguía nervioso y eso le recordaba lo cerca que estaba de volver a perder contacto con él.

Después de un par de horas que se le hicieron eternas, ambos salieron del local, dejando al dueño y a su mujer con los últimos preparativos para cerrar. Como siempre y en silencio, primero por la arcada, luego de camino a sus casas, los dos caminaban casi a la par, con paso lento y agotado. Kirino dirigió su mirada hacia el otro chico, quien no parecía muy interesando en romper el silencio.

–Kariya, has crecido.

El aludido miró a Kirino con sorpresa, sin modificar su marcha. Éste estaba sonriente, quizás su mirada tenía un deje de melancolía.

–Eso me lo dice a diario Midorikawa-san. No para de gastar en ropa y está perdiendo la paciencia. Todos los pantalones me quedan pesqueros.

–Aún así sigues siendo más bajito que yo –Kariya frunció el ceño antes de que Kirino prosiguiera –. Antes te sacaba casi media cabeza, ahora lo mismo, pero es porque yo también he pegado un estirón. El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿verdad?

–Si, pasa rápido.

–Y has crecido de otra manera. Ya no haces tantas trastadas, estás mucho más serio.

Kariya le dirigió la mirada furtivamente, con sonrisa juguetona.

–Hablas como si lo echaras de menos.

–Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero en verdad lo extraño – afirmó sin ningún tipo de pudor –. Pero los niños crecen y no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

–Siento pegar estirones, para la próxima le diré a mi cuerpo que decrezca.

Llegaron al punto en el que tendrían que separarse. Kariya estaba aguantando las ganas de chillarle a Kirino todo lo que se estaba guardando durante tanto tiempo, que Shindou era un idiota que nunca se enteraba de nada, que él intentaría hacerle feliz a pesar de lo mal que empezaron y de todas sus peleas. Pero cuando abrió la boca, no salió sonido alguno.

Kirino no lo sabía, pero para Kariya era el momento de decir adiós.

–Kariya.

–Dime.

–¿Te veré en la fiesta?

–Sabes que dije que no podía ir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Kirino llevaba el uniforme del instituto desarreglado, la corbata medio deshecha y la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Era muy fácil leer en su rostro su enfado, aunque Kariya supiera que no era por él, sino por el de siempre.

–Es la fiesta de Shindou. Nadie puede faltar.

–Créeme que lo sé. Pero tú te la perderás al comienzo y eso no quiere decir que te preocupes menos por él, ¿verdad?

Era satisfactorio y doloroso al mismo tiempo ver cómo había dado en el blanco, haciéndole callar en el momento. Pero Kariya no quería que esos últimos momentos a solas se quedaran en una pelea.

Empezar peleados, terminar peleados. Como diría Mufasa, ese es el ciclo de la vida para ellos dos.

–Veré que puedo hacer –al final hizo que daba su brazo a torcer, mintiendo porque no iba a ir igualmente, pero Kirino se quedó satisfecho.

Alma de cántaro.

–Muchas gracias, Kariya. Por todo.

¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que Kirino también se estaba despidiendo?

–¿Por ser un grano en el culo?

–Por cortarme el pelo, por escucharme. Por estar a mi lado estas semanas. Por ser mi amigo.

Era muy fácil decir dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que acabaría con todo en ese momento, para bien o para mal, pero Kariya era un cobarde. Él no está hecho para tener un final feliz, decir "Te quiero" es muy difícil y que le correspondan aún más.

Tragó saliva y miró al frente, a los enormes ojos azules de Kirino.

–Gracias a ti. También por todo.

Y por lo menos y como último gesto hacia él, Kirino sonrió.

oOo

Los controladores aéreos de París se portaron bien y además al ser un vuelo directo, Shindou no tuvo problemas con el resto de aeropuertos del mundo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin puso sus pies en Japón, un poco tambaleante por el tiempo que había pasado sentado.

Las maletas tardaron veinte minutos en salir, y cuando ya se creía perdido por culpa del cansancio, vio a su familia y a sus sirvientes vitoreando en la salida, tirando por la borda la sensación de gente respetable que aparentaban ser. Las doncellas y el chofer Jean Paul se quedaron a una distancia prudencial, aún guardando las pocas formas que les quedaba y su madre se tiró a su cuello, olvidando por completo lo que la sociedad japonesa esperaba de sus acciones. Había echado de menos a su niño y lo primero que quería era abrazarle y sentir que de verdad estaba ahí.

El padre, por otro lado, acarició sus cabellos con cuidado, un gesto atípico de él, hasta que, como siempre, abrió la boca.

–¿Los peluqueros en Francia también estaban de huelga? Hijo mío, las greñas ya te caen por los hombros.

Shindou se tocó el pelo por inercia y comprobó que era así. El cabello le había crecido de manera considerable en el tiempo que había estado fuera, así que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo libre durante las vacaciones de verano para ir a cortárselo si no quería morir durante el calor pegajoso japonés.

De todas formas sus ideas fueron borradas con rapidez por los zarandeos que le dieron hasta llegar a la limusina dónde entraron todos, para avasallarle con preguntas sobre Francia, la comida y la gente. Cuando llegaron a la mansión lo único que quería Shindou era dormir, así que sin comer nada subió a su cuarto y se tiró encima de la cama, como si fuera un peso muerto.

A los pocos minutos Aria y Lute se tumbaron a su lado, un poco confusos por la repentina llegada de su dueño y éste, solo se dedicó a dormir sin tener ni idea de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto es corto, además va a hacer de puente hacia el *GRAN FINAL* o lo que sea que me salga.
> 
> Bueno, sobre notitas, Katya es Ucrania, porque shippeo a America con chicas guapas y tetudas. Aria y Lute son los gatos de Shindou y aunque no los nombran en el anime, salen en el juego (de hecho nombran que el teléfono de Shindou tiene dos straps, uno con una nota musical y el otro es igual a su gato Lute. También Kirino cuenta que Aria le odia). Por lo demás no hay mucho que comentar más que… queda poco y termino esto en un par de capítulos.
> 
> Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo, que espero tenerlo en un par de semanas ya que es importante. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y ya sabéis, me encanta leer todas vuestras opiniones y sugerencias.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Al final decidí juntar los dos últimos capítulos para que la historia quedara coherente, por esto la longitud es el doble de un capítulo normal.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Notitas al final, como siempre.

Primer día de vacaciones después de una larga jornada de clases, agosto en Japón. Todo el mundo se arrastraba por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, muertos de sed y sudando como pollos en un asador. El calor era tan pegajoso que es imposible pegar ojo por las noches, amen de hacer algo útil por el día. O al parecer, a todo el mundo le pasaba menos a Shindou, quien cayó desmayado durante casi quince horas seguidas. No se enteró de los trajines de la casa, ni de cuando Lute se durmió hecho un rosquete encima de su espalda mientras Aria jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatos. Tampoco de lo mojada que estaba su almohada de las babas que estaba soltando, ni de sus ronquidos, completamente audibles desde el pasillo.

Sangoku y los demás miraban la puerta del cuarto de su amigo con cara de no saber muy bien que hacer, con los padres de éste bastante confundidos. No habían estado organizando una fiesta para que el anfitrión se quedara durmiendo como un lirón mientras los demás lo pasaban bien, así que el señor Shindou entró más ancho que largo y zarandeó a su criatura, haciendo que soltara un alarido de horror.

Tenma se escondió detrás de Tsurugi con disimulo. Kurama intentó aguantar la risa sin conseguirlo mientras que los demás daban al mismo tiempo un pequeño paso hacia atrás, como si estuvieran en perfecta sintonía los unos con los otros.

No fue hasta veinte minutos más tarde cuando Shindou, recién salido de la ducha y con un café en la mano, entró en la sala del primer piso para darles la bienvenida, siendo recibido con un manteo.

Había que dar gracias a los arquitectos, por lo menos los techos en esa casa eran muy altos.

oOo

–¿Así que queríais hacer una fiesta de bienvenida? –Shindou intentó ponerse cómodo, pero no podía. Se sentía mucho más cansado que cuando se durmió, incluso la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. No era capaz de enfocar la vista, y lo único que hacía era buscar a alguien de cabello rosa entre todos sus compañeros de equipo.

Definitivamente Kirino no estaba con ellos. Kageyama le sacó de sus pensamientos con su voz suave, parecía no haberla cambiado tanto como el resto de sus compañeros.

–Si, en una media hora llegará Tobitaka-san con la comida para empezar a cenar y luego a hacer lo que sea. Kurumada-san nos dijo que tenías la última Play Station, así que podemos jugar también.

Shindou buscó por inercia a Kariya, quien normalmente siempre se sentaba junto a Kageyama, casi sin escuchar lo que éste estaba diciendo. Su mente empezó a divagar sobre los motivos por los cuales precisamente esos dos podían faltar a la fiesta (su fiesta) y le cambió la cara de tal manera que Sangoku le leyó la ira en el rostro, con mayúsculas, negrita y subrayado. Shindou no era nada bueno ocultando lo que pensaba.

–Kariya siente no poder venir –se apresuró a afirmar el portero, para calmar los ánimos –. Avisó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. En cambio Kirino…

Sintió los ojos de los demás clavados en él. La falta de Kirino sería la guinda del pastel para la diversión de los demás así que no podía decir nada sin sufrir represalias. Sus compañeros de equipo eran malísimos leyendo la atmósfera espesa y negra que estaba invadiendo la habitación.

Al parecer Tsurugi decidió ser el más cuerdo de todos cuando abrió la boca para salvar el pellejo de Sangoku.

–Kirino vendrá más tarde – la frase fue seguida de varios "¡Cállate!" que nadie pudo reprimir. Aún así, Shindou no cambió su cara de cabreo y Sangoku sabía que se estaba montando una gran película. Lo podía ver con perfección, estaba pensando en que si esos dos no estaban presentes, era porque estaban saliendo juntos y preferían evitarle.

Paró un segundo a pensar y llegó a la conclusión que la idea no era tan descabellada, viendo lo unidos que habían terminado, sobre todo durante la ausencia de Shindou. Debía tener una charla con él lo antes posible antes de que se hundiera por tanto darle a la cabeza, como siempre hacía.

Kurumada se levantó de golpe cuando los empleados de Shindou llamaron a la puerta con la cena caliente y el ambiente cambió casi de manera radical. Repartieron el ramen entre todos, y durante el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo no pararon de oírse murmullos y risas. Kageyama parecía forzado a parecer alegre, había una especie de peso invisible sobre su espalda que parecía obligarle a estar encorvado y a fingir sonrisas. Lo mismo parecía pasarle a Shindou, quien no paraba de marear los fideos con los palillos con cara de estar dormido. Se le escapaban de los dedos cada dos por tres, a lo mejor por el cansancio, puede que también la falta de costumbre tuviera que ver. Nadie entre ellos lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que comía algo desde el viaje de vuelta.

Sangoku empezó a morderse el labio inferior, a la vez que dirigía la mirada a su cuenco. Hacía tiempo que tenía novia pero su relación no parecía ser tan complicada. Ella le entregó chocolates caseros por San Valentín y él le regaló un precioso reloj por el día blanco. Empezaron a salir, se gustaban desde hacía mucho así que todo entre ellos dos salió rodado. Las caras de sus ex compañeros de equipo no se asemejaban a la suya cuando se miraba al espejo todas las mañanas. Podía sentirse afortunado, de momento no sabía lo que era que el amor doliese.

Kageyama seguía ocupado mirando el teléfono y enviando mensajes más que disfrutando de la comida, Shindou tiró los palillos al suelo por octava vez en la última media hora. A Hamano se le escuchaba desde el otro lado del cuarto y Amagi no paraba de reírse y hacer bromas con los más jóvenes. Si no fuera por los dos primeros, Sangoku no se sentiría tan preocupado. Los demás lo solían llamar "mamá gallina" y qué razón tenían al darle ese calificativo.

–El otro día Hayami y yo fuimos a ver esa película romántica que está tan de moda. Es un rollo, así que no os la recomiendo –Hamano comenzó a hablar de nuevo, cambiando de tema con brusquedad otra vez.

–Pero tú te empeñaste en verla –Hayami jugueteaba con el vaso de refresco, manteniendo sus cejas juntas –. A mi no me gustan, así que sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo –Hamano levantó la vista y le miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

–Pero eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no?

Se hizo el silencio, con esa frase sacaron a Shindou de su ensimismamiento. Hayami tenía los ojos extrañamente abiertos para lo pequeños y rasgados que eran, la mandíbula bien cerrada y la expresión de alguien que está intentando comprender una frase sencilla punto por punto, por si tenía trampa.

–¿De dónde has sacado eso? No somos novios, Hamano-kun.

–No sé, vamos a pescar juntos todos los días, vemos pelis en el cine, de vez en cuando te invito a comer… no te he besado aún porque pensaba que te lo querías tomar con calma, pero llevamos así dos años de feliz relación. Además le gustas mucho a mi madre, está encantada contigo.

Nadie abrió la boca, las chicharras se escuchaban incluso con las ventanas aislantes cerradas. Hayami no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, su cara estaba lívida como el papel hasta que Hamano volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, no pasa nada, pues empezamos a salir ahora. ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte por fin o no?

Hayami se levantó con brusquedad, preguntó a Shindou por el cuarto de baño y salió con paso rápido en cuanto tuvo la respuesta del sorprendido anfitrión de la fiesta. Los demás miraron primero la puerta, luego a Hamano. Éste parecía no entender el revuelo.

–¿Qué pasa? Ni que nunca os hubiera gustado alguien –contestó. Kurama hizo un suave carraspeo, a Kageyama se le cayó el teléfono al suelo.

–¡Pero nadie da por hecho que es el novio de otra persona solo porque se comporten como amigos! –espetó Amagi, escandalizado -. No me extraña que Hayami haya quedado en shock.

–Nah, se le pasará enseguida.

Poco a poco el ambiente animado volvió a reinar en el cuarto, aunque paró de pronto cuando Hayami regresó y se sentó al lado de Hamanao de nuevo, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Después de un momento incómodo, esta vez fue Shindou el que se levantó musitando una disculpa y salió al pasillo.

Sangoku vio la oportunidad y fue tras él. Shinsuke dirigió su mirada hacia Tenma y éste se encogido de hombros.

–Seguro que está cansado del viaje – intentó tranquilizarle –. Regresará pronto.

Shindou se les olvidó tan rápido como volvieron a comer.

oOo

Era el primer aniversario de la tienda de deportes más grande de la ciudad y Kariya había decidido pasar para comprarse unas zapatillas nuevas ya que estaban de rebajas, las suyas se le habían quedado pequeñas, como todo su ropero.

Tampoco podía aguantar quieto en su cuarto mientras la fiesta de Shindou transcurría sin problemas (a la que él no iba a ir, por supuesto). No podía llegar ahí y quedarse tan campante mientras el chico que le gustaba terminaba en brazos de otro, que una cosa es ser un amigo y otra un masoquista.

De pronto, por su mente pasó la gran pregunta: en qué momento pasó de una talla veintitrés a una veinticinco en tan poco tiempo, en lugar de pies terminaría teniendo barcas. Cogió las zapatillas con duda. Le gustaban, pero no lo suficiente. Al final terminaría usando las que le comprara Midorikawa, como de costumbre.

Al final no se pudo decidir por ningún modelo, así que se fue de la tienda bastante decepcionado. Comenzó a caminar con gesto pesado por las calles y evitó la arcada para no tener que ver a Kirino, que en esos momentos estaría trabajando. Al mirar el teléfono para ver quién le había estado llamando, eliminó todos los avisos que le había dejado Kageyama, aunque miró por encima los mensajes. No iba a contestarle hasta el día siguiente, por su salud mental.

–Kariya.

Su cariño por Kirino era demasiado grande, e ir allí o estar al corriente lo que fuera a ocurrir con Shindou en la fiesta no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesto a pasar.

–¿Kariya?

Le dolía mucho separarse de él. Pero o era eso o estar como un perro faldero a su lado esperando a que le cayeran las sobras para luego sentirse traicionado. Había que ser justos, y si él no podía conformarse con ser solo un amigo, tenía que dejar vía libre a Kirino para que estuviese con quien quisiera.

–¡Kariya!

Éste arrugó la nariz y miró a su derecha, para encontrarse con Kirino de frente. Estaba vestido con ropa fresca de calle y le miraba sonriente, como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

Kariya quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, no esperaba encontrárselo así, no tan pronto, no precisamente ese día.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que dijo, lleno de confusión. Kirino hizo su sonrisa más amplia.

–Hubiera estado bien un "Hola Kirino-san, ¿qué tal?", pero me conformo.

–No, da igual, deberías estar trabajando.

–Al final me han dejado salir antes para ir a la fiesta de Shindou porque no había mucho trabajo. Por cierto, hablando de "deber hacer algo", ¿no tendrías que estar ahí?

A Kariya se le daba bien mentir… a ratos. Y ese no era uno de ellos. Primero apretó los labios y decidió decir algo, lo que fuera, para que le dejara en paz.

–Te dije que no iba a ir.

–Ya, pero luego me dijiste que si. Es importante para todos que estés tú también.

Apostaría lo que fuera que Shindou no se encontraba entre la gente que quería verle la cara, pero claro, eso Kirino no lo sabía. No tendría ni idea de la correspondencia entre Shindou y él ni que el numerito de la canción de Rihanna era por su culpa.

–Te he mentido, ¿y qué? Al final te voy a tener que comprar un delantal, tus sermones suenan como los de una madre.

Kirino parecía extrañado por esas palabras. Kariya intentó mantener una mirada de desprecio en él, para que se marchara y por fin le diera un poco de paz. Pero había olvidado lo bien que le tocaba los cojones.

Y no de la manera que le gustaría, precisamente.

–¿Te pasa algo? Estás rarísimo.

–A mi nada. A lo mejor eres tú el que tiene algo en mi contra. Si me dejaras en paz, no tendríamos esta conversación.

Era doloroso ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kirino, pero era algo que había que hacer.

–Hacía mucho que no te comportabas así conmigo. Quiero decir, a veces si intentabas ser un pequeño capullo, pero no de esta manera. Esto me recuerda al comienzo, cuando nos conocimos.

–¿Y lo echabas de menos, Kirino-san?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que un suave "no" llegara a oídos de Kariya. Éste se dio por satisfecho, pero al darse la vuelta notó que alguien le agarraba de la camiseta. Kirino no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto.

–Nadie me espera hasta dentro de cuatro horas, así que puedo estar contigo hasta que escupas qué demonios te pasa.

En el transcurso de tiempo en el cual el cerebro de Kariya intentó reaccionar, un montón de estudiantes de primer año del Raimon pasaron a su lado. Kirino reforzó su agarre para que él no usara a sus kouhai como tabla de salvación.

–No puedes pegarte a mí como una lapa.

–¿Y eso? No me subestimes, puedo ser tan pesado como tú.

–Me voy al cine –y Kariya se dio un golpe mental en la cabeza solo por haber soltado esa excusa tan barata. Kirino seguía sin soltarle, la mirada aún fija en él.

–Con quién.

–¿C-con mi madre? –y en ese momento pudo jurar que Kirino había sonreído.

–Si piensas que eso iba a colar, eres un iluso. Pero alégrate, ya tienes acompañante.

oOo

Sangoku alcanzó a Shindou en una de las ventanas del pasillo, cuando éste se dio cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, enfadado pero con dejes evidentes de cansancio en su rostro, y Sangoku no pudo más que sentir lástima por él.

–Shindou, tenemos que hablar seriamente – le soltó, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. Su amigo, aún con el ceño fruncido, le señaló con la cabeza uno de los cuartos de invitados y los dos entraron en él. A pesar del tiempo que hacía que nadie dormía ahí, el dormitorio estaba ventilado y limpio. Las chicas que trabajaban en la mansión hacían un trabajo magnífico para que las habitaciones menos usadas de la casa no parecieran abandonadas.

Shindou se sentó en la cama, Sangoku eligió una silla que parecía más bonita que cómoda, situada frente a un tocador.

–¿Qué me quieres contar? – le soltó Shindou –. Si es por mi actitud, siento estar así en mi propia fiesta, sé que os habéis tomado muchas molestias con todo esto, pero he tenido un viaje duro y ahora no es que me encuentre bien.

–Es por Kirino, ¿verdad? – le interrumpió –. Siempre es por él.

Shindou asintió con lentitud. Su cabello se había secado pero sus rizos estaban apelmazados por no haberse dado un buen cepillado. Le daban una expresión mucho más triste.

–Siempre me ha gustado – comenzó a hablar, sin mirar a la cara a su interlocutor –. Pero le estuve confundiendo con una chica durante años. Se supone que es mi mejor amigo, no entiendo como pude creer mi propia mentira de esa manera.

–En realidad no me sorprendo – Sangoku cruzó las piernas, pensativo e intentando encontrar una postura cómoda, ya que intuía que la conversación se iba a alargar bastante –. Siempre se te había notado colado por él. Además cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no ha quien te saque de la idea. Simplemente creíste que Kirino era una chica y no quisiste hacer caso al resto de señales que te indicaban lo contrario porque no te convenía saberlo.

Sangoku podía ser demasiado directo con él, pero a Shindou le agradaba que fuera así con él. Siempre rodeado de gente que le daba la razón en todo, era uno de los pocos junto con Kirino que le llevaba la contraria cuando se ponía terco. Decidió contarle todo ya que estaba seguro que él le daría su opinión más sincera.

–Kariya no va a venir a la fiesta y Kirino lo hará más tarde – apretó los puños y se fijó en que su amigo había bajado la mirada al haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle –. Creo que están juntos. Kariya me lo ha ganado.

–No te equivoques, Shindou. Esto no es un juego, no va de ganar o perder y al fin y al cabo, el que tiene la última palabra es Kirino, no es una competición solo basada en vosotros. Esto trata de él y es lo que te tiene que quedar claro.

–¡Pero yo metí la pata! Y le gusta a Kariya, eso si que es cierto. Siempre he pensado que Kirino era mi princesa de cuento y yo su príncipe, no me puedo creer que lo pueda perder.

Shindou bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar. Sangoku en cambio, pareció sopesar que decir. Qué era lo que Shindou necesitaba, si la verdad o que le palmearan la espalda.

–Llevo mucho tiempo observando a todos los miembros del equipo. De hecho es una costumbre que tomé cuando era capitán, porque es muy importante saber del estado de ánimo de los jugadores, tú lo sabes muy bien. Kariya… –frunció los labios y decidió seguir hablando –. Kariya es un buen chico. Quizás le guste mucho tocar los pies a los demás, pero sus sentimientos son honestos. Si he de serte sincero, fue evidente que no le gustó Kirino en un comienzo, pero luego le veía como un alma en pena por él, aunque intentara que no se le notara. No sé si ha llegado al punto de enamorarse, pero estoy seguro que le gusta mucho, de hecho ha sido el único que se ha molestado en ponerse en contacto con él cuando te fuiste.

–¿Quieres decir que tiene más derecho que yo a estar con él? –Shindou fue interrumpido cuando Sangoku levantó el índice, indicando así que no había terminado.

–No es eso, escucha bien. Es bien sabido que Kariya no ha tenido una vida fácil, hasta hace poco estuvo viviendo en Sun Garden, que aunque no es un lugar desagradable, no es conocido por ser un parque de atracciones. Posiblemente entrar en el Raimon y conocer a Kirino han sido las mejores cosas que le hayan pasado nunca. Ten en cuenta que a lo mejor él es la princesa y tú el dragón que se interpone entre él y su príncipe salvador. El cuento puede cambiar dependiendo de cada punto de vista, y no siempre el tuyo tiene que ser el que predomine sobre el otro.

–¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? –Shindou levantó la vista un momento, para mirarle directamente. A pesar de lo buen chico que era, aún se le hacía duro que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, aunque escuchara con atención los consejos que le daban.

–Que no hay buenos ni malos –prosiguió Sangoku, con tiento y despacio –. Que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con Kirino hoy mismo y disculparte por el malentendido. Decir que a pesar de todo aún le quieres y esperar a que él te cuente sus sentimientos y si no te gustan, aceptarlos igualmente. Y no te preocupes, el turno de Kirino es hasta tarde, dudo mucho que a estas horas esté con Kariya.

oOo

Nunca ver una película de dibujos había sido tan incómodo. Mientras todo el mundo reía o lloraba, Kirino no dejó de mirar a Kariya por el rabillo del ojo, con los brazos cruzados, como esperando a que éste le dijera algo. Kariya no levantó la vista de la pantalla e intentó salir corriendo en cuanto los créditos aparecieron en escena.

Kirino agarró con fuerza su hombro y le sentó de golpe en el asiento

–Siempre hay extras después de los créditos. ¿No querías tanto ir al cine?

–La película ha sido un soberano coñazo, no me importan los créditos. Me quiero ir a casa ya.

–Muy bien. ¿Entonces después de esto me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

Kariya bufó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, intentando desaparecer entre los cojines de la butaca.

–¿Y tú no tienes una fiesta a la que ir? ¿Para eso no te han dejado salir antes del trabajo?

–No me cambies de tema. Aún me queda tiempo antes de ir a casa de Shindou a la hora que acordamos en un principio. Te estoy dando parte de mi tiempo libre, deberías sentirte agradecido.

Después de muchos tira y afloja, salieron a la calle, pero Kirino no se separaba del otro chico ni un momento. Hacía aún mucho calor, Kariya sentía que iba a desfallecer por culpa del cambio brusco entre la calle y el aire acondicionado de la sala de cine. Dspués de unos cuantos minutos caminando sin rumbo fijo, Kirino habló.

–¿quieres un helado? Tiene pinta de que necesitas uno.

–¿Y me vas a invitar, Kirino-san? Ya sabes que es obligación de un senpai el invitar siempre a su kouhai.

–Claro que si. Ya te he pagado el cine, así qué más da trescientos yenes más o trescientos yenes menos.

Ambos entraron en una heladería cercana, y justo en el momento en el cual estaban eligiendo los sabores, el teléfono de Kariya empezó a sonar con una melodía estridente de las que vienen de serie con el aparato. Éste rebuscó en su bandolera como un loco hasta que lo encontró y respondió casi sin pensar, bajo la atenta mirada de Kirino.

–¿Kariya-kun? ¿Dónde te has metido? Ya sé que no querías venir, pero pensaba que era un farol de los tuyos.

Lo último que esperaba era escuchar a Kageyama susurrando mientras el resto de gente del equipo chillaba de fondo.

–Estoy… –pensó unos segundos antes de contestar –. Digamos que alguien me ha entretenido – le lanzó una mirada a Kirino y éste se la devolvió con más enfado si era posible. Se dio la vuelta para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

–¿Midorikawa-san ha vuelto a arrastrarte a comprar pantalones?

–No, hablo de Kirino-san – intentó hablar bajito, alejado de Kirino lo suficiente como para que no se enterara de la conversación – salió antes del trabajo y me topé con él. Quiere hablar conmigo y yo quiero que se largue a la fiesta y me deje en paz.

–¡Me tienes que contar lo que ha pasado! Por aquí no muchas novedades, pero Shindou-san está hablando con Sangoku-san, hace tiempo que los dos se han ido, no han dicho dónde.

–Creo que sé sobre quien es la conversación.

–Vale, entonces no me voy a enfadar contigo por no venir, te lo perdono como el mejor amigo que soy. Ahora dile a Kirino-san lo que sientes y triunfarás a lo grande.

–¿Estás loco o qué? No me estoy portando bien con él y ahora nos falta tirarnos de los pelos. Lo mejor es cortar cualquier tipo de relación y punto. Así será mucho más fácil para todos.

Kirino se puso delante de él de forma súbita, haciendo que tuviera un sobresalto que Kageyama notó desde el otro lado de la línea. Si antes no parecía estar contento, Kariya tenía la impresión de notar como el poco humor que tenía había desaparecido por completo, como si estuviera a punto de estamparle el helado en la cabeza. En lugar de eso, Kirino se lo entregó de mala gana.

–Te he comprado un helado de dos bolas, espero que te guste. Si no, me da igual.

–Te tengo que dejar, hasta luego –Colgó y volvió a poner cara de enfado, en lugar de el gesto de sorpresa con el que le había pillado –. Antes de nada podías haberme preguntado de qué quería los sabores.

–Come y calla.

oOo

Cuando Shindou regresó con los demás junto con Sangoku, la conversación estaba siendo muy animada. Echó una mirada rápida para ver que nadie más había llegado, pero que Kageyama tenía una expresión extraña en su cara mientras miraba el teléfono como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Nadie preguntó por la larga ausencia de los dos, pero les hicieron un hueco entre todos para que pudieran integrarse.

–Estábamos hablando de ligues –le informó Kurumada –. Oye, Shindou, ¿conociste a alguien interesante en Francia?

–No –fue su respuesta clara y cortante. Los demás se esperaron algo así, y siguieron preguntándose los unos a los otros. Kurama no quería hablar del tema, Hamano les había dicho que era más bajito que cualquiera de las chicas de su clase y por eso se sentía tan frustrado. Amago se rió a carcajadas y Tsurugi aguantó la suya, aunque a Tenma se veía distraído.

–Eh, Tenma –Sangoku decidió participar en la conversación también –.¿Qué tal te va con Aoi-chan?

Fue muy evidente que la cara de Tsurugi estaba mostrando un interés inusual. Tenma levantó la vista de su vaso de cocacola y frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

–No sé, nos llevamos muy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shindou hubiera jurado que Tsurugi se sintió aliviado en ese momento, pero los demás se echaron a reír.

–No, tonto –Hayami parecía el único que no se lo estaba pasando bien con esa conversación, pero él no se lo pasaba bien casi nunca –. Estos se preguntan si estás saliendo con Aoi-chan.

–Ah – al final Tenma había pillado la implicación de la frase –. Si, como amigos. Es que no me interesa tener novia ahora, soy muy joven.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada extrañada. Era ahora cuando empezaban a andar con las hormonas revolucionadas, aunque Tenma siempre era un caso a parte, nunca parecía estar interesado en los seres humanos de una manera romántica. Muchos de ellos especularon que era por ser algo tontito, Sangoku y Kurumada estaban seguros que Tenma no le daba importancia al amor como se lo daba el resto de seres humanos, pero que de tonto no tenía un pelo. Ambos se miraron desde sus asientos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque por fin iban a comprobar que su teoría era cierta.

–No me miréis así –prosiguió el chico, llamando la atención de todos –. Es que creo que tengo que disfrutar la vida mientras pueda. Ya tendré tiempo para enamorarme y preocuparme por ello, a todo el mundo que veo con novia terminan comiéndose la cabeza más de lo necesario y yo quiero vivir en paz.

Los demás decidieron callarse, pensativos, pues por una vez en sus vidas veían a Tenma bajo otra perspectiva más que la del adicto al fútbol. Entonces Shindou decidió no seguir con ellos si las conversaciones iban a girar sobre lo mismo una y otra vez, le dolía la cabeza demasiado y la poca paciencia de la que siempre gozaba se le había acabado hacía ya tiempo. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo con un suave tambaleo y fue ayudado por Shinsuke, que poco podía hacer para soportar su peso.

–Lo siento chicos, voy a echarme una siesta, me encuentro mal. Podéis hacer lo que queráis en el piso de arriba mientras no me rompáis nada, que os conozco. Ahí tenéis la consola y la televisión para que juguéis, en ese armario están los juegos, la alfombrilla y la guitarra.

–Eso está hecho, ex capi –Hamano se despidió con un movimiento suave de mano, con toda la inocencia del mundo. Shindou no se quedó tranquilo.

oOo

–No me estás contestando a las preguntas.

–Fuiste tú el que me dijiste que comiera y callara.

–Me había olvidado de lo imbécil que podías llegar a ser a veces.

Estaban los dos caminando por una calle que Kariya no conocía, aunque estaba tranquilo, era uno de esos barrios buenos de la ciudad, nada peligroso. Kirino no se había separado de su lado, y aún no tenía ni idea qué era lo que quería exactamente de él, aunque se temía que ni el otro mismo lo sabía.

–¿No tenías que ir a la dichosa fiesta?

–Si, y ya hemos llegado.

Kariya se encontró en mitad de una plaza enorme, presidida por una especie de palacio. Había oído que Shindou tenía dinero, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra ver en directo que estaba podrido de pasta. Kirino le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. Le había llevado a dónde quería como si fuera su perrito faldero.

–Serás imbécil.

–Y a mucha honra, no se me ocurría otra manera de hacer esto más que obligarte a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Vamos a entrar, que estarán todos pasándoselo bien y disfrutando del aire acondicionado.

Kariya no se movió del sitio y Kirino le tiró del brazo un par de veces. Consiguió zarandearle a trompicones, pero aquí nadie se iba a dar por vencido. Después de unos minutos de tira y afloja, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos decía nada, Kariya terminó trastabillando hacia el frente, dónde Kirino pudo cogerle por los antebrazos.

–Pareces un crío. No va a pasar nada por entrar a decirle hola. ¿O es que te ha pasado algo con él que yo no sepa?

–Nada que te importe.

Estaba enfadado, mucho. Kirino no iba a dejar que se moviera y él no tenía ganas de forcejear mucho más. Estaba atardeciendo, sólo iluminaban la plaza unas cuantas farolas y si no quería que Hiroto y Midorikawa se preocuparan, tenía que ir ya de camino a casa.

Tenía que concluir con toda la situación, que Kirino fuera a la fiesta, hablara con Shindou y terminaran juntos como tenían que haberlo hecho desde un principio. De haber sido así Kariya no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con él, reforzando unas esperanzas inútiles y un amor no correspondido.

Estaba harto, harto de Kirino, harto de Shindou, harto de la situación en la que se había metido, harto, harto, harto.

Y entonces sacó valor de dónde creía no tener.

Se puso de puntillas a la vez que levantaba las manos para acariciarle las mejillas y Kirino perdió un poco el equilibrio hacia atrás, agarrando a Kariya a ambos lados de la cintura para no caerse. Cuando le besó al fin, después de tanto tiempo mirándole de lejos y deseando hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, sintió los brazos de Kirino rodearle por un momento, manteniéndole tan cerca, tan pegados el uno del otro que le pareció imposible el poder estar así con él. Y por unos pequeños segundos pudo tocar el cielo que siempre había sentido prohibido.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, Kirino dejó de abrazarle y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver la confusión reflejada en su cara.

La había cagado, pero se lo había estado buscando. Midorikawa siempre le decía que quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades y como siempre, tenía muchísima razón.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y acto seguido corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, movido por la vergüenza y el dolor.

oOo

–Hola chicos.

Kageyama saludó a Kirino con la mano, igual que hizo el resto que no estaba machacando la alfombrilla de baile de la consola, e iba a hablar cuando vio que Kariya no estaba con él. Por la expresión en la cara del otro chico pudo adivinar que algo no había ido bien.

Kirino estaba distraído. No sabía quien le estaba hablando, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder concentrarse en nada ni en nadie. Hayami le preguntó si estaba enfermo, pero solo respondió que estaba cansado del trabajo, ya que acababa de salir del turno.

Mentiroso.

–Shindou está en su cuarto durmiendo, puedes ir a darle una sorpresa –comentó Kurama –. A lo mejor así se le pasa el dolor de cabeza y se une a nosotros, que esta juerga es suya.

Kirino asintió y salió de la habitación sin poner ni una pega, directo a la otra ala de la casa, con la confianza de poder encontrar el camino incluso con el pasillo a oscuras.

Era la primera vez que vería a Shindou después de tanto tiempo, y gran parte de el lo pasaron peleados. Quiso llamar a la puerta pero al final decidió no hacerlo, simplemente giró el pomo y entró el cuarto del chico, sin encender la luz para no asustarlo. Pudo observar el piano a un lado, el sofá y la cama al fondo, la habitación estaba igual que siempre lo había recordado. Lute le reconoció enseguida y fue a saludarle, ronroneando con fuerza. Aria por otra parte se escondió en el armario. Nunca había hecho buenas migas con ella, a pesar de que Shindou asegurara que eran imaginaciones suyas y al final terminaría queriéndole igual que lo hacía Lute.

La cama estaba deshecha, las sábanas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo de una manera poco ceremoniosa. Shindou estaba roncando con suavidad, encogido sobre el colchón, con el cabello revuelto encima de la almohada y solo vestido con una camiseta de tirantes y unos boxers oscuros, como si no hubiese querido perder el tiempo en ponerse un pijama para caer dormido en el momento.

Kirino se acercó, sentándose con cuidado en el borde, observando la respiración acompasada y tranquila de su amigo. Solo roncaba cuando estaba realmente cansado, así que debía encontrarse mal. Ni siquiera su familia le había dado un respiro después de un viaje tan fatigoso.

–Eh, Shindou. Bello durmiente –. Kirino le zarandeó un poco y éste abrió los ojos con lentitud.

–¿Kirino? –musitó con voz queda. Kirino no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Si. Soy yo.

–¿En serio?

Shindou seguía más dormido que despierto, levantó su mano para tocarle la mejilla, como si no se creyera que fuera de verdad. Kirino se sobresaltó un poco, aún tenía el recuerdo fresco de Kariya haciendo lo mismo en la memoria. Sintió una presión indescriptible en la boca del estómago.

No se apartó y Shindou subió sus caricias hasta su cabello. A pesar de haberlo visto en fotografías, tocarlo no era lo mismo.

–Me gustaba largo, pero te queda bien – dijo al fin, con voz ronca.

–Te toca seguir mi ejemplo e ir al peluquero. ¿Es que en Francia no hay o qué? Tienes unas greñas que dan miedo –Kirino rió y Shindou se unió a él, un poco desganado –Por cierto…

–Dime.

–Siento haber faltado a mi palabra, estaba muy enfadado contigo y el pelo largo solo me recordaba que me habías confundido con una mujer y te gustaba alguien que no era yo.

–No pasa nada, la culpa fue mía. Lo siento mucho. Pero aún con esa confusión te sigo queriendo, seguirás siendo mi princesa seas chico o chica. Me da igual tu género, Kirino.

Kirino soltó una suave risa nerviosa, acrecentada por las caricias del otro chico.

–Pues creo que soy un príncipe. Mira en qué posición estás, mira cómo estoy yo.

-Dios mío, me acabo de despertar y estoy agotadísimo. No esperes mucho de mí ahora mismo.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Kirino pasó pensativo sus dedos por el antebrazo de Shindou, provocándole así un escalofrío.

–No lo sé, Shindou –habló al fin, con deje triste –. ¿Qué debo esperar?

Shindou volvió a bajar sus manos a las mejillas de Kirino y lo atrajo hacia sí sin notar resistencia. Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los de él.

–Ya me acabas de despertar, príncipe.

Kirino forzó una sonrisa, de esas que preceden a un mar de lágrimas difíciles de parar. Respiró profundo antes de contestar, antes de coger a Shindou de la mano con pulso tembloroso.

–Cómo se nota que estás dormido, en circunstancias normales no hubieras hecho esto.

Se quitó las zapatillas e instó a Shindou a que le dejara un hueco en la cama, cosa que hizo en el momento. Se abrazaron, aunque había algo mal, como una espina clavada entre los dos que iba a ser complicada de extraer.

Iban a necesitar tiempo, hablar, ponerse de acuerdo. Hacer uso de su amistad de años más que nunca para poder extirparla.

–Kirino –el silencio se resquebrajó, Kirino tembló un poco en los brazos del otro.

–¿Si?

–¿Te pasa algo? No estás bien. Me puedes seguir contando lo que te preocupa, lo sabes, ¿no?

Kirino suspiró y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Shindou. Al fin todo tenía sentido para él, después de tanto tiempo de confusiones y tristezas.

–Son los detalles, Shindou. La culpa la tienen esas pequeñas diferencias.

Acarició su cabello castaño y ondulado (casi, casi rizado) esperando que se asemejara a la seda más suave.

oOo

Kageyama se disculpó y salió de la fiesta en cuanto Shindou y Kirino regresaron, un par de horas más tarde. Estos parecían estar tranquilos, Kirino hasta estaba más centrado que antes, a pesar de seguir algo atontado.

No veía nada especial en su comportamiento, pero se les veía muy cercanos, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Era confuso, porque podía asegurar que Shindou estaba triste, pero podía deberse perfectamente al cansancio. Kageyama temía estar nervioso por Kariya, leer cosas dónde no las había solo por contentar a su amigo y darle una falsa esperanza.

Los demás les miraban con una sonrisa, como si la relación entre ellos dos nunca hubiera pasado por altos y bajos, y cuando Shindou cogió a Kirino de la mano, no comentaron nada, ni siquiera Kurama quiso sacar su lengua viperina para la ocasión. Una transición perfecta entre ellos dos, de amigos a novios.

Así como la pareja era ahora el centro de la fiesta, para Kageyama había otra persona a la que le debía su prioridad, así que se disculpó con torpeza, dejando a todos un poco decepcionados y a Amagi sin compañero para la siguiente partida de Sing Star.

Eran las diez de la noche, pero corrió por las calles desiertas de la zona residencial hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos dónde vivían los Kira. El portero re reconoció de otras veces y le dejó entrar sin mayor problema a pesar de la hora, y cuando subió al ático no las tenía todas consigo ya que había posibilidades de que estuvieran durmiendo.

Puso la oreja en la madera de la puerta y pudo escuchar que tenían la televisión encendida. Llamó a la puerta y fue Hiroto el que le abrió.

–Siento mucho venir tan tarde, Kira-san, pero…

Hiroto no le dejó seguir, se limitó a hacerse un lado y a dedicarle una sonrisa.

–Está en su cuarto, creo que he oído que ha tirado algunas cosas al suelo. Ten cuidado.

Kageyama dio las gracias y de camino a las escaleras pudo ver que Midorikawa estaba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en la televisión y la mente en otra cosa, claramente preocupado.

El cuarto de Kariya se encontraba al final del pasillo, con un cartelito infantil en la puerta, lleno de estrellas y planetas sonrientes. Fue un regalo de Hiroto cuando al fin se mudaron todos juntos y a pesar de que Kariya no tuvo el valor de decirle que ya era mayorcito para esas cosas, a Kageyama siempre ha había parecido adorable. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, sin encontrar respuesta.

–Kariya-kun, soy yo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Contra todo pronóstico, Kariya abrió la puerta. No estaba llorando, pero su cara era el reflejo de la tristeza, desencajada y compungida, luchando dar la bienvenida a su amigo con una sonrisa, sin lograrlo.

–He venido a verte, idiota – ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Kariya se sentó en el suelo (al parecer, su sitio desde que llegó por cómo estaba lleno de restos de patatas fritas) y Kageyama se puso a su lado, dispuesto a hacerle de apoyo moral como buen amigo.

–La he cagado. La he cagado pero bien.

Esas palabras llegaron de pronto a los oídos del otro chico, disparando todas las alarmas habidas y por haber. No era que Kariya hubiera dejado ir a Kirino, sino que había hecho algo, algo que Kageyama debía saber.

–¿Qué ha pasado? Estabas con Kirino-san, ¿no? ¿Hasta ahí todo iba bien?

–Si. Y fuimos al cine y nos tomamos un helado. Me porté como el culo, pero insistía en sonsacarme qué me pasaba con él. Y al final le besé para luego salir corriendo como el cobarde que soy.

Kageyama tragó saliva. Pensó en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando y no tenía corazón para decirle que Kirino estaba con Shindou en la fiesta después de haber pasado a solas dos horas largas desde que llegó a las ocho de la tarde. Que estaban bien, como amigos o como novios, pero volvían a estar juntos.

Por lo menos ahora se explicaba la expresión ausente de Kirino cuando entró a la fiesta. No debía ser fácil para él ser besado por alguien cuyo hobby principal era hacerle la vida imposible para luego enfrentar sus sentimientos con el chico que le gustaba de siempre.

Era triste, demasiado complicado para ellos. Tenma tenía toda la razón cuando dijo su sincera opinión sobre el amor.

–¿Kageyama? –Kariya se dio la vuelta, para ver a su amigo llorar. Kageyama soltaba hipos y temblaba, con miedo de estallar y montar el número por algo que en teoría no le tendría que estar afectando.

Pero le daba tanta pena, tanta, tanta pena por Kariya.

–L-lo siento. Esto no te debería estar pasando, esto no.

Entre hipo e hipo se quitaba las lágrimas con las manos, pero Kariya solo se dedicó a observarle con atención. Después de un minuto largo, le tendió un pañuelo que el otro cogió gustoso para sonarse la nariz.

–Eres un poco tonto a veces. Aquí el que debería estar llorando no eres tú, soy yo.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, jugando al Super Smash BROS y comiendo guarrerías que Hiroto había comprado en un konbini cercano. Kageyama regresó a su casa después de un gran desayuno preparado por Midorikawa, quien se había cogido el día libre para poder estar en casa.

Kariya salió un momento a la terraza a tomar el aire. Había que tomar una determinación sobre qué hacer con su vida ahora que iba a cambiar tanto; terminar el colegio, quizás hacer nuevos amigos o cambiar de club cuando entrara en el instituto. Pensó que tampoco sería mala idea conseguir un baito y poder pagarse ciertas cosas, como su propia ropa.

La musiquita del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos.

No miró siquiera quien le había mandado el mensaje, no estaba para nadie. Se sentó en una de las tumbonas y buscó con agilidad un nombre en la agenda de contactos, porque necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba dar ese paso por el bien de su salud mental.

_"Kirino Ranmaru"_

Kariya le dio al botón de borrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo me queda añadir que la talla de zapatillas que nombro en España serían el equivalente a las tallas treinta y siete y treinta y nueve. Y los konbini son tiendas abiertas las 24 horas.
> 
> Por lo demás, este es el fic. Le dije a Mireyan que el capítulo dieciséis era importante, porque usaría muchas de las cosas que ahí nombro para estos últimos. Eran pequeñas pistitas que leídas tan pronto no tenían sentido pero ahora si que le podéis dar un significado.
> 
> Y bueno, no me despido aún porque queda el epílogo.
> 
> :3c
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, en serio. Y nos vemos prontito.


	19. Chapter 19

La primavera llegó de nuevo a Inazuma Town y afortunadamente, el cielo había amanecido despejado, sin una sola nube que tapara el campus del instituto. Era el primer día para los estudiantes nuevos y Takuto Shindou era uno de los elegidos para hacerles de guía por el recinto. Casi corría por los pasillos mientras evitaba a todo aquel que se le cruzaba y buscaba a Kirino con la mirada.

–¿Estás aquí? –le encontró sentado en uno de los pupitres, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, dejando a la vista una pequeña coleta baja. El cabello le había crecido bastante rápido –. Te andaba buscando por todas partes.

–No me apetece estar para nadie –fue su escueta respuesta.

–Y creía que eras tú quien pensaba que yo era melodramático –Le contestó Shindou, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda –. Tienes que levantarte, tengo una noticia para ti.

–¿ Israel va a dejar en paz a Palestina de una vez?

–No.

–¿Por fin han dicho que Bin Laden era un fraude?

–Kirino, por Dios, no es nada de eso. Él ha venido.

Kirino levantó la cabeza de golpe y notó un pequeño mareo.

–Con él te refieres a…

–A Kariya, tonto. Kariya es uno de los nuevos estudiantes y pensé que te interesaría saberlo.

La cara de Kirino fue todo un poema, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta como si fuera idiota.

–¿Cómo sabes que es él y no te has confundido?

–Porque es el rey del suicidio social –Shindou soltó una pequeña risa antes de continuar –. Ha venido en un descapotable rojo, conducía un tipo en crocs del mismo color que el coche. Y el acompañante, que tenía un moño en la cabeza bastante feo, se ha puesto como una madre a colocarle la corbata. Si quería no llamar la atención ha fallado estrepitosamente.

–Si, entonces es él. Dudo mucho que haya más gente como los tutores de Kariya rondando por una ciudad tan pequeña.

Shindou se sentó en una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados. Esto era muy duro para él, pero era algo que había que hacer.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer, Kirino?

Fue difícil unos meses atrás, cuando durante la fiesta Kirino terminó pidiéndole perdón llorando en sus brazos por enamorarse poco a poco de otra persona. También la decisión de apoyarle en todo, fuera lo que fuese, aunque le doliera. Kirino no le contaba lo que pensaba, pero se terminaba enterando de que Kariya le evitaba o no contestaba a sus mensajes y llamadas. Un día se encontró con Kageyama de camino al conservatorio e, insistiendo mucho, consiguió que éste le contara que Kariya no quería meterse entre medias de Kirino y él.

Era irónico, Shindou sentía lo mismo. Y mientras, el que más sufría por ello no era ninguno de ellos dos.

Hacía tiempo que Kirino no nombraba a Kariya, cuando antes todo le recordaba a él. Shindou temía que hubiera aprendido a morderse la lengua y a tragar su pena, porque se le notaba en el escaso ánimo que aparentaba. Kirino no era feliz y Shindou no se veía capaz de tomar ventaja de esa situación.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga?

–No sé, ir a verle, enseñarle el gimnasio, cantarle algo de su cantante favorita… algo así como "tú y yo somos como diamantes en el cielo", que suena mejor que lo del "paraguas, aguas eh, eh"

–Lo que yo no tenía ni idea era que de pronto te sentías tan gracioso. Sabes que no va a querer verme el pelo, me ha estado evitando durante meses ¿Eso no te parece suficiente prueba?

–No. Kirino, no me seas tonto. Aún le quieres. Ve, dile lo que sientes y que te diga a la cara que él no siente lo mismo, a ver si puede. Bueno, en realidad puede, ha crecido bastante aunque tú sigues siendo algo más alto.

–Shindou, ten cuidado. Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

Kirino sonrió de medio lado y se levantó al fin del pupitre, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

–Le voy a echar valor. ¿Dónde decías que estaba?

–No te lo he dicho aún, pero creo que está haciéndose el remolón en los jardines que hay detrás del gimnasio. No parecía muy dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

–Gracias, Shindou.

La sonrisa de Kirino era pura y sincera, pero a Shindou le costó regalarle la suya.

–Mucha suerte.

La vida no es una película americana en la que por arte de magia, todo el mundo tiene su pareja el día de la boda de la protagonista. Pero si Shindou tenía que elegir, lo mejor era darle el papel principal a la persona que más quería.

Se asomó por la ventana con gesto cansado, mirando cómo Kirino corría como un desesperado, contrastando con claridad con la imagen tranquila que le había dado escasamente un minuto antes. Era gracioso ver cómo en realidad los nervios se habían apoderado de él y casi se comía literalmente a Kariya, quien caminaba de forma distraída en sentido contrario y no le había visto.

Shindou no podía escucharles, pero el lenguaje corporal podía ser mucho más expresivo; Kariya entrando en pánico, Kirino cogiéndole del brazo para que no huyera de él. Algo le dijo, una frase que hizo que la atmósfera cambiara y Kariya terminara más en estado de confusión que lleno de terror.

Ya era suficiente, Shindou no quería ver más. Hay veces que en los cuentos hay que hacer sacrificios por la felicidad de los seres queridos, y si en ese cuento Kirino se había convertido en príncipe para salvar a su propia princesa, ¿Quién era él para interponerse?

Y colorín colorado…

oOo

Si una cosa tenía Kariya clara sobre ese día era que la jornada iba a ser terrible. No solo sus tutores le habían condenado a la exclusión social con el numerito de la corbata y los crocs, sino que en ese instituto sólo coincidía con Tsurugi y encima a éste le habían metido en otra clase. Sin gente que conociera de antes, con lo amigo de lo social que era, sabía que iba a morir en poco tiempo. Por lo menos podría quejarse a Kageyama por teléfono.

La única esperanza que tenía era la de no ver a Kirino, quien iba a la misma escuela. Le suplicó a Hiroto que no le importaba ir a un centro de estudios más modesto, pero éste no le quiso escuchar. Y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Iba tan distraído caminando que casi había chocado con él. Había intentado huir, pero le resultó imposible, Kirino le agarró con fuerza el brazo, pidiendo explicaciones a todas esas llamadas y mensajes sin contestar. Le había crecido el pelo, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para llevar una coleta baja. Kariya quiso que se le tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento.

–Kariya – Kirino llamó su atención sin quitar su mirada de él –. ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas más complicadas de lo que son? Primero me tratas mal, luego me besas y acto seguido cortas cualquier tipo de comunicación conmigo.

Estaba claro que quería ir al grano y Kariya decidió ser sincero, para rematar lo poco que quedaba de amistad entre ellos.

–Porque te gusta Shindou-san, ibas a hablar con él esa noche y tú le gustas, mucho. Y yo no quiero estar en medio de los dos, como siempre. Al final Kageyama me contó que estuvisteis hablando un par de horas a solas durante la fiesta y al parecer sois pareja. Eso duele, ¿sabes?

Kirino dejó de agarrarle de manera brusca, pero sin una pizca de enfado en su expresión. Más bien tenía una seriedad única, como en los partidos importantes o cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un examen difícil. Al parecer estuvo meditando unos segundos sobre cómo empezar, y Kariya entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a recibir la reprimenda de su vida.

–Duele igual querer confesarte, ver que eres correspondido y que te dejan plantado con un palmo de narices. Duele igual que decirle a tu mejor amigo que al final lo que sentías por él ha desaparecido, y duele como ser ignorado durante meses. Shindou me ha apoyado a pesar de todo lo que él mismo sentía y se lo agradezco, pero tú siempre me pones trabas y haces que todo cueste el doble. No sé cómo es que aún te quiero tanto.

Kariya dejó de respirar. Aguantó el aire hasta que empezó a dolerle el pecho y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Kirino se acercó a él, acariciando suavemente su cabello con manos temblorosas.

–Y ahora dime si vas a ponerte de puntillas como la última vez o me voy a tener que agachar para besarte.

Kariya echó a reír sin saber qué contestar y, esta vez, fue Kirino quien tuvo que bajar la cabeza para acortar la distancia entre los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y el cuento llega a su fin!
> 
> Ante todo muchas, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Por leer una historia que cambió radicalmente desde los primeros apuntes en mi libreta y que terminó formándose sobre la marcha. Muchas gracias también por los favoritos, por los reviews y los ánimos que recibí cuando publiqué esto en FF.
> 
> Gracias a Mireyan por hacerme reír con su sufrimiento (con lo que yo te estimo, ahahaha), a Catlad por su headcanon de Hiroto y los crocs, a Pap y su periplo de "no me gusta este ship pero me parece mono pero escribo un fic a Fres aunque no esté en el fandom", a Churty por ese cambio de opinión en un ship que no le gustaba (y seguir siendo tsundere con ello), a Janet Cab y sus maravillosos y kilométricos reviews, a NekoAle, a Lexington Rabdos, Murasakii-11, Doncella Oscura, Hikuraiken, Kazuya, Mizuki-chan, Little Blue Tiger, AutumnRose745 y a saber cuanta más gente que se me olvida, haya dejado un solo review o muchos.
> 
> Y gracias a quienes me leen desde el anonimato, claro :D
> 
> Posiblemente suba un par de one-shots más del mismo universo y me mueva a otra idea que poco tiene que ver con esto, así que me tendréis en este fandom para un rato largo. Espero veros igual y que os guste lo que hago.
> 
> ¡Muchos besitos y hasta pronto!


End file.
